James Potter, você é um terrorista!
by Helo Mello
Summary: Ela, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, ruiva, pavio curto e olhos verdes extremamente decididos. Ele, considerado um dos três garotos mais bonitos e charmosos de Hogwarts, inteligente, cabelos rebeldes. Ela nunca teve nenhuma crise existencial. Bem, até agora.
1. Chapter 1  O começo

**Bom gente, essa é minha primeira história aqui. Espero que gostem! Sempre li muitas fics sobre James e Lily e finalmente decidi escrever a minha. Enfim, sem mais demoras.**

_Shall The Story Begin._

* * *

><p>Lilian Evans. Sim, essa sou eu. Não estou acostumada a ter crises existenciais, muito menos por causa de um ser com uma complexidade mental tão insignificante e simplória. Digamos apenas que ele... me vence pelo cansaço e acredite em mim, quatro anos de uma intensa batalha contra seu charme irritante não é pra qualquer uma. E eu não vou mentir, James Potter é extremamente charmoso, principalmente nos últimos meses. O quadribol o fez muito bem, seu corpo que o diga. E aqueles olhos amendoados, que brilham todas as vezes que me olham. Aquele sorriso irritante que ele mostra pra qualquer uma, como se fosse uma arma mortal. Okay, Lilian Evans, não vamos elogiar demais que é capaz da digníssima pessoa descobrir tais pensamentos por sua tamanha obsessão por mim.<p>

Enfim, a questão é: talvez, com uma probabilidade mínima, eu possa, duvidosamente, estar, como se diz, gost... É. Não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo concluir essa frase, nem mesmo em pensamento! Argh, só de pensar nisso meu estômago revira. E eu não tenho amigas com quem eu possa discutir esse assunto. Não que eu não _tenha_ amigas, é mais como se as minhas amigas fossem conspiradoras. Basicamente, elas são. Sempre com o papo de que o Potter é legal, você deveria dar uma chance pra ele!, elas dizem. Por favor, como se eu pudesse... não é? Quer dizer, sair com o Potter... Ele é um metido e pensa que todas as mulheres devem beijar o chão que ele pisa só porque ele é muito bom em cima de uma vassoura e é inteligente e bonito e interessante... _Tudo bem_, ele tem qualidades, mas ele tem muitos defeitos!

Merlin entende os meus receios. Potter é um idiota, acéfalo, metido, arrogante, presunçoso, prepotente e acima de tudo, uma galinha! Como eu poderia sair com ele? E afinal, pra quê sair com ele? Para entrar em uma lista estúpida, que ele tem porque eu já até confisquei, e depois ser dispensada como um brinquedo usado? Eu sou muito melhor que isso, e nós mulheres temos que nos valorizar. Não fomos humilhadas todo esse tempo e finalmente reunimos força para combater esse terrorismo machista para nos botarmos no mesmo nível dos homens. James Potter, com certeza, é um terrorista.

E você pode se perguntar, por que agora? Por que tudo isso veio à tona, logo agora? Uma semana antes de acabar meu sexto ano? Bem, Potter sempre teve o (des)prazer de infernizar todos os meus dias com pedidos para sair e azarações. Isso não é novidade, acontece que, na semana passada algo muito estranho aconteceu.

Lá estava eu, monitorando o corredor principal, como sempre faço nas terças e quintas à noite e ouço alguns barulhos estranhos vindos do lado de fora. Parecia alguém agonizando e duas outras pessoas brigando, dizendo coisas sem sentido. Sempre fui curiosa, talvez seja uma maldição afinal, mas não é algo que se controla, você nasce assim. Peguei minha varinha e andei cuidadosamente até o portão que já estava entreaberto. Quando cheguei mais perto, percebi que as vozes eram de Peter e James. Revirei os olhos e abri o portão. Estava pronta para dar uma detenção a Potter quando a visão que eu tive me atingiu como um soco. Severo estava com o braço sangrando, apoiado à parede enquanto os dois marotos brigavam entre se e apontavam a varinha para ele.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritei imediatamente e as duas varinhas voaram até a minha mão.

- Lily. – Potter disse atônito e surpreso. Ele não parecia estar bem e tinha um arranhado em seu rosto. Pettigrew guinchou e encolheu-se.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei com urgência. – O que vocês fizeram com o Sev?

- Não é o que parece. Eu posso explicar. – disse Potter rápido.

- Não é o que parece? Pareceu-me bem claro, você dois resolveram, mais uma vez, levar o Severo para uma emboscada e atacá-lo sem que ele pudesse se defender. Qual o seu problema, Potter? – eu perguntei irritada, mas não era hora para se argumentar, precisava levar Severo para a ala hospitalar o mais rápido possível.

- Lily-

- Quer saber Potter, eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, vou levá-lo para a ala hospit-

- Quem está aí? – Filch apareceu com madame Nora e pareceu feliz ao nos ver naquela situação. – Ah, Potter, dessa vez você me paga, - olhou para Snape e pareceu ainda mais feliz. – Dumbledore vai adorar receber você, acabou de chegar de viagem.

- Filch, Severo- tentei argumentar, mas Filch não ouviu, mas por sorte, ou não, Dumbledore apareceu na mesma hora.

- Algum problema Filch? Estava indo até a cozinha e... – ele parou de falar e olhou para todos nós. Eram raras as vezes que se podia ver o diretor com o mesmo semblante que apresentava. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao me deparar com o olhar sério de Dumbledore. – Senhorita Lilian, por favor, leve o senhor Snape até a enfermaria, depois falarei com vocês. Senhor Potter e senhor Pettigrew, me acompanhem.

Não esperei uma segunda ordem. Devolvi as varinhas para os dois marotos sem olhá-los e fui até Severo, que não tinha falado nada até agora. Ele parecia estar em choque e tremia. Uma de suas mãos segurava o braço ensanguentado. Tentei falar com ele, mas ele não respondia. Apenas me olhou de um jeito que me assustou. Hesitei, mas puxei-o da parede e começamos a andar até a ala hospitalar. Passamos por Filch que balbuciava algo maldoso e sorria enquanto conversava com aquela gata esquelética. A caminhada foi um tanto lenta por causa de Severo, mas logo chegamos.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu logo em seguida e guiou severo até uma cama, perguntando o que, por Merlin, tinha acontecido. Bem, o que eu poderia dizer? Eu tinha suposições, mas não sabia ao certo. E então, pela primeira vez, ouvi Severo.

- Eu fui atacado. – aquele mesmo olhar sinistro estava presente, mas ele parecia estar melhor do que antes enquanto falava.

- Atacado pelo que, querido? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Lobisomem.

- O que? – eu perguntei assustada. Como assim? Lobisomem? Ele estava sozinho, com James e Pettigrew. Se tivesse um lobisomem ali eu com certeza notaria. E então um clique em minha cabeça clareou a situação. Arregalei os olhos.

- Remo Lupin. – disse apenas e por um segundo eu pensei ter vislumbrado um sorriso.

Madame Pomfrey, assim como eu, pareceu atordoada com a notícia. Mas não pareceu surpresa com o fato de Remo ser um lobisomem. Bem, ele sempre passava uma temporada na ala hospitalar de mês em mês, era óbvio que ela saberia. Merlin, se Severo tiver sido mordido... Remo com certeza seria expulso da escola.

- Ele te mordeu ou apenas arranhou? – perguntou a enfermeira preocupada.

- Arranhou. – ele respondeu a contragosto, parecia que algo havia acontecido e que ele não estava dizendo. Eu conhecia Severo muito bem para saber quando ele estava escondendo algo.

- Muito bem, - ela disse mais aliviada. – vamos dar um jeito nesse machucado e você deverá ir até a sala do diretor quando terminarmos. – ela agitou a varinha e murmurou o feitiço: _Vulnera Sanentur. _O ferimento no braço de Severo logo cicatrizou e ele pareceu estar melhor.

- Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – eu disse, sabendo que Severo não agradeceria. - Vou levar Severo até Dumbledore.

- Por nada, querida. Senhor Snape, tome mais cuidado. Se não se sentir bem, retorne aqui o mais rápido possível. – ela disse cautelosa. Severo apenas se levantou e rumou até a porta. Eu sorri sem graça e o segui.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto íamos até a sala de Dumbledore. Queria perguntá-lo o que fazia fora da cama e como fora atacado por Remo, mas eu tinha medo. Exatamente do que, eu não sabia. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre essa história. Antes de chegar até a gárgula eu parei.

- Sev. – eu chamei-o.

- Resolveu falar comigo de novo? Ou vai defender seus amiguinhos? – ele disse sem me olhar.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, controlando minha irritação. A culpa de nos afastarmos era completamente dele. Me ridicularizar na frente de todos e me chamar de _sangue ruim_... Sem contar as suas amizades duvidosas. Mesmo assim, ele fora importante pra mim e ainda me preocupava com ele.

- Eu não quero discutir com você. Você é meu amigo Sev, ou pelo menos eu achei que era. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda me preocupo com você. – eu disse realmente preocupada.

Ele hesitou antes de olhar pra mim, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sev sempre me pareceu um cachorrinho abandonado, procurando por carinho e abrigo. Descobri o que era ser bruxa com ele, estudamos juntos, descobrimos sobre esse mundo novo, juntos. Mas, nesses últimos anos ele mudara. Havia partes nele que eu não mais conhecia e até mesmo receava. No entanto, eu tinha esperanças de que ele ainda era aquele garotinho tímido que eu conhecera.

Antes que ele pudesse me dizer alguma coisa, a gárgula a nossa frente começou a se mover e a professora McGonagall desceu com Potter e Pettigrew. Ela carregava um semblante preocupado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Atrás dela apareceu Black, com marcas de arranhado por todo o corpo. Franzi o cenho, supondo que ele estivesse com Remo na hora em que eu vira os outros dois marotos. McGonagall virou-se para mim e Severo e nos mandou acompanhá-la. Respirei fundo e passei pelos três sem olhá-los. Mesmo assim, percebi que todos estavam tensos, principalmente quando o sonserino passou para o lado da professora.

Subimos pela gárgula e McGonagall abriu a porta para nós. Dumbledore tirara os óculos e estava com os dedos entre os olhos quando entramos. Ele me pareceu tão cansado. Ultimamente ele viajava bastante, imagino que nesses tempos de guerra ele andava bastante ocupado. Ele nos mirou e nos pediu que sentássemos. Sentamos nas duas cadeiras a frente de sua escrivania enquanto McGonagall se prostrava atrás de nós.

- Muito bem, Severo. – disse Dumbledore enquanto colocava de volta os óculos. – Seus colegas me contaram suas versões do ocorrido. Gostaria de ouvir a sua. Imagino que a senhorita Evans também. – disse e sorriu para mim. De fato, eu estava curiosa.

Esperei por Severo dizer algo, mas nada saiu. Ele pareceu agitado ao saber que eu também estaria ouvindo. Ele me olhou de relance e mais uma vez aquele olhar estranho. Mirou o professor que pacientemente o esperava e suspirou.

- Hoje à tarde, eu estava andando pelos corredores quando topei com Black. Ele estava azarando um garoto da sonserina. Eu apenas queria ajudar o garoto. Mas Black revidou e duelamos. Ele... me derrubou e começou a rir. Disse que se eu quisesse, hoje à noite eu encontraria uma diversão muito interessante perto do salgueiro lutador. – ele falava com certa vontade. Dumbledore ouvia sem fazer qualquer movimento ou julgamento.

Engoli em seco. Sirius às vezes me irritava profundamente. De certa forma eu o odiava menos que Potter, mas dessa vez ele simplesmente superara. Incitar Severo até Remo, por pura picuinha infantil!

- Naturalmente, o senhor foi até salgueiro lutador... – concluiu Dumbledore.

- Sim. Mas não havia nada. Pensei que era uma emboscada para Filch me pegar, mas então eu vi o lobisomem. – cuspiu as palavras com desgosto. Era visível seu nojo por Remo. Me senti incomodada por aquilo. – Ele não tinha percebido que eu estava lá, tinha um rato em cima dele. E um cervo. Achei estranho e não soube o que fazer. Minha varinha estava acessa e logo ele percebeu. Ele correu pra cima de mim e eu tentei correr também, mas ele era muito rápido e me arranhou. – ele pausou como se não quisesse continuar. Dumbledore sabia que havia mais na história, esperou o garoto continuar a contragosto.

- Ele ia avançar em mim novamente e nessa hora Sirius apareceu. Ele pareceu surpreso e ria ao mesmo tempo. Ele me disse que só um idiota iria atrás de um lobisomem. – revelou sem emoção. Sirius, seu _idiota_! – Ele tentou deter o lobisomem, mas ele parecia imune contra feitiços e então, quando o lobisomem tentou me morder, o cervo pulou na frente e me empurrou.

Severo não pareceu feliz. Dumbledore não esperava que ele dissesse mais. Mas eu fiquei sem entender. Afinal. Um cervo? O que ele fazia lá? E um rato? E quando Pettigrew e Potter apareceram? Olhei para Severo esperando que ele respondesse minhas perguntas silenciosas, mas ele continuou mirando o pé da cadeira. Dumbledore respirou fundo e me olhou. Ele parecia realmente cansado.

- Imagino que se esteja se perguntando como a situação rumou para aquela que a senhorita presenciara ao lado de fora do castelo. Bem, Severo aparentemente correu até o castelo em busca do professor Slughorn para avisar sobre o senhor Remo Lupin, mas no caminho encontrou o senhor Potter e o senhor Pettigrew. Ambos tentavam convencê-lo a não contar o ocorrido para ninguém. Foi quando a senhorita chegou e os abordou.

Dumbledore sorriu para meu semblante intrigado. O que eu poderia dizer? Bem, eu estava chocada. Eu já sabia sobre Remo há muito tempo, se qualquer pessoa prestasse atenção como eu, perceberia. Mas o pior foi saber que Sirius, sabendo da condição do amigo, achara divertido meter Severo no problema. Era óbvio que nada disso seria bom. E onde estavam Pettigrew e Potter? Estariam eles metidos na brincadeira? Eram tantas dúvidas, mas nenhuma eu poderia perguntar diretamente ao diretor. Olhei para Severo que não falava nada e depois voltei a olhar para o diretor. Ele me olhou e sorriu antes de começar a falar.

- Bem, ambos devem estar cansados. Com certeza não esperavam se deparar com uma situação como esta. No momento, o que podemos fazer é agradecer pela sorte que o senhor Severo teve por não ser atacado por Remo. Espero contar com a discrição de ambos. – ele disse sério. Assenti positivamente enquanto Severo não pareceu feliz.

- Professor, ele é um monstro! – disse indignado. – Como o senhor pode permitir que aquela _coisa_ fique aqui em Hogwarts?

- Senhor Snape, ao que concerne Hogwarts é problema meu. O senhor Lupin está sobre meus cuidados. Tenho certeza de que nada parecido com essa triste situação ocorrera antes e muito menos que venha a acontecer novamente. O senhor Black se arrepende pelo que tenha dito e com certeza pagará por sua infeliz brincadeira. Mas não é algo que você tenha de se preocupar. O senhor Lupin continuará estudando em Hogwarts e _peço_ – disse cada palavra com uma seriedade de dar medo. – que não mencione o ocorrido com ninguém. Entendido?

Severo concordou revoltado. Me senti mal por Remo. Com certeza Severo não diria nada, Dumbledore poderia até se parecer com um bom velhinho, mas era assustador quando irritado. Dumbledore nos dispensara e mais uma vez pedira por discrição. Nos despedimos e a professora McGonagall que nada dissera, nos acompanhou até a gárgula. Severo saiu apressado pelo corredor e eu o segui.

- Sev, espera. – disse, puxando sua capa.

- Não temos nada para conversar Lily. – disse sem me olhar.

- Como não? Você foi atacado por Remo... Um dos marotos, quem você tanto odeia.

- Eu não vou dizer nada sobre seu amiguinho, Dumbledore deixou isso bem claro. – ele disse me interrompendo. Suspirei. Claro que eu estava preocupada com isso, mas ele também me preocupava.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e me olhou como se quisesse dizer algo. Por um momento eu pensei ter visto a mesma pessoa que eu conhecia antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts. Ele balançou a cabeça e retornou a falar. – Eu vou para minha sala comunal. A gente se vê.

- Tchau Sev. – eu disse derrotada.

- Tchau Lily. – ele se despediu e eu senti como se ele quisesse dizer algo mais naquelas palavras.

Comecei a ir até o salão comunal da Grifinória, mas segui até a suíte de monitor. Precisava de um banho demorado naquela banheira divina. Disse a senha e entrei no quarto. Tirei minhas roupas sem cerimônia. Abri a porta do banheiro após pegar meu roupão e minha toalha em um dos armários. Agitei a varinha para ligar as torneiras e sentei na cadeira que estava perto da beirada da banheira. Em menos de um minuto ela estava cheia e o cheiro de lírios preenchia todo o banheiro. Levantei e mergulhei na água quente. Senti todo meu corpo relaxar. Continuei nadando até o fundo.

Às vezes eu me perguntava como os sereianos se sentiam, podendo respirar embaixo d'água e nadar livremente, sem a gravidade querendo mandá-los para a superfície. Estava ficando sem ar e começava a me incomodar. Nadei até a borda e respirei fundo. Meu cabelo molhado escorria e meus olhos ardiam por causa do vapor quente que emanava.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e me afastei da borda, deixando meu corpo boiar até o meio da "piscina". Eu estava cansada. Bem, o sexto ano estava acabando e eu deveria escolher um rumo para minha vida. Nunca tive problemas com decisões importantes e já até tinha certa noção do que eu queria fazer. Não era isso que me incomodava. Era essa minha necessidade de fazer as coisas ficarem certas, de arrumar soluções para os problemas. Eu sabia que Remo precisaria de apoio, principalmente agora. Mas ele tinha os marotos ao lado dele, não precisaria especificamente de mim... Ainda assim, eu me sentia tão mal por ele.

Deve ser tpm. Ah, provavelmente é. Mas que se dane. Eu nunca posso chorar, eu nunca me permito ser fraca. Pelo menos agora, eu posso deixar as emoções fluírem, não posso? Comecei a rir com esse pensamento. Lilian Evans chorando por causa de tpm. Tantas coisas pra se chorar e eu aqui chorando por isso. Enxuguei as lágrimas e olhei para o teto encantado. A lua cheia ofuscava o céu cheio de estrelas. Remo já deveria estar na ala hospitalar. Nadei até a escada da banheira e peguei a toalha. Enxuguei meu corpo e meu cabelo. Vesti o roupão e fui até o quarto. Abri outro armário e peguei uma muda de roupas limpas. Peguei as roupas que estavam na cama gigante e coloquei no cesto de roupas sujas. Calcei minha bota e peguei minha capa verde. Passei pela porta de mármore e selei com a varinha.

A ala hospitalar não era muito longe. Andei calmamente até lá e entrei sorrateiramente. Madame Pomfrey brigaria se me visse lá. Como previsto, Remo já estava em uma cama. Parecia muito abatido e mais velho do que realmente era. Apesar disso ainda era muito bonito. _Abaffiato_. Conjurei o feitiço para que ninguém ouvisse meus passos. Remo percebeu minha presença e me olhou surpreso. Eu sorri sem graça. Ele olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama e pareceu preocupado. Olhei sem entender, mas ele sorriu.

- Ah, ninguém pode nos ouvir. – eu disse achando que esse era o motivo de preocupação.

- Imagino que não. – disse divertido, mas depois ficara sério. – O que faz aqui Lily?

- Bem... Eu fiquei preocupada. – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado e fechando o biombo para que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse nos ver.

- Pensei que não fosse querer me ver de novo. Depois... de saber. – ele disse me evitando olhar.

- Ah, Remo. É esse tipo de pessoa que você acha que eu sou? – eu disse me sentindo de certa forma insultada. Ele pareceu surpreso. Eu sorri, compreensiva. – Eu já sabia. Há muito tempo.

- Desde quando? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Desde o terceiro ano. Qualquer pessoa que prestasse bem atenção em você perceberia... E como você sabe, naquela época eu tinha uma paixão platônica por você. – eu disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah. – ele disse e corou, olhando para o lado novamente.

- De qualquer forma, como você está? – falei, tentando mudar o assunto.

- Pior impossível. – disse com desgosto. – Dumbledore me falou sobre o que aconteceu e disse que eu não preciso me preocupar com Snape, mas não tenho tanta confiança assim.

- Ele não dirá nada. Eu prometo. – eu disse confiando apenas no respeito e medo de Severo pelo diretor.

- Espero que sim Lily... Hogwarts é o único lugar que eu tenho. – disse tristemente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Remo. – eu disse e o abracei. Desde o segundo ano Remo Lupin era meu amor platônico. Inteligente, charmoso, bonito, legal, nunca participava das azarações de seus amigos. Mas no final das contas, ele era um bom amigo, que eu cultivei como um irmão. Era horrível vê-lo triste daquela maneira, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa. Continuei abraçada e senti-o tremendo em meus braços. – Tudo bem, eu tô aqui. – eu disse enquanto ele me abraçava mais forte.

Fiquei com Remo até ele dormir. Passei a mão por seus cabelos curtos e dei um beijo em sua testa. Já deveria estar amanhecendo. Eu também estava cansada. Verifiquei se Madame Pomfrey estava à vista e sai da ala hospitalar. Ainda estava escuro quando cheguei até meu dormitório. Minhas amigas não acordaram quando eu cheguei. Agradeci mentalmente por isso e deitei sem trocar de roupa. Minha mente trabalhava sem descanso, mas dois dias sem dormir era o suficiente para ir contra qualquer necessidade compulsiva de resolver as coisas. Meus olhos pesavam e dentro de dois minutos eu dormi. Lembro-me de ter sonhado com um campo de lírios. Alguém estava ao meu lado e sorria, que sorriso irritante...

Acordei com Lene do meu lado. Ela cutucava meus cabelos e dizia algo como estarem molhados. Droga, me esqueci de secar. Abri os olhos e revirei na cama, resmungando para me deixarem dormir.

- Quê? Lilian Evans querendo dormir mais? – exclamou Dory, rindo.

- Hoje foi um dia cheio. – disse sem pensar.

- HOJE? O que aconteceu? Finalmente cedeu aos encantos do seu amado James? – riu Alice. Elas tiraram o dia, novamente, para me encherem. Mas eu teria que contar o ocorrido uma hora ou outra não é mesmo? Respirei fundo e sentei na cama. Passei a mão pelos olhos e depois tentei consertar meu cabelo que estava completamente embaraçado.

Todas sentaram ao meu lado quando comecei a contar sobre Remo, Severo e os marotos. Marlene ficou indignada com a incompetência de Black e praguejou contra ele. Alice ficou preocupada que Severo contasse sobre Remo e Dory ficou calada. Sempre soubemos que ela gostava muito de Remo e que ela aceitava somente sair com ele sem compromisso porque já não conseguia ficar longe dele. Era óbvio que ela sabia sobre seu segredo, mesmo sem que _ele_ soubesse disso. Doía nela não poder estar do lado dele naquele momento. Eu sabia que ela queria ter estado no meu lugar, mas o medo de perder Remo ao dizer que o amava e que sabia sobre o seu segredo a impedia de fazer qualquer coisa.

Não podíamos fazer muito sem que Remo suspeitasse que todas sabiam dele, então decidimos que somente eu poderia parecer estranhamente solidária a ele. Lene secou meu cabelo e o ajeitou cachos nas pontas. Agradeci e troquei minha roupa para uma saia pregada verde escuro e uma blusa branca com decote em v. Alice vestia uma saia rodada e uma blusa rosa bebê, com o cabelo preso com um laço. Lene usava uma saia curta e justa preta e uma blusa também preta e tinha os cabelos soltos. Dory também vestiu uma saia pregada na cor cinza e uma blusa de manga cumprida preta, com o cabelo anelado preso de lado. Descemos até o salão principal para tomar café da manhã. Passamos pelo salão comunal e não vimos nenhum maroto. Todos deveriam estar na ala hospitalar com Remo.

Tomei meu café tranquilamente, sem muita novidade. Um garoto da sonserina tentou azarar um grifinório e dei-lhe uma detenção. Teríamos aula de poções às 9 horas. Não consegui comer, apenas tomei café e suco de abóbora. Lene tentou me fazer comer, sem muito sucesso e Dory continuou quieta. Olhei de relance para ela e ela me olhou. Parece surpresa e sorriu sem graça, dizendo para eu não me preocupar. Ainda tínhamos um pouco de tempo antes de começar a aula. Passamos pela ala hospitalar para ver Remo, concordando em não fazer perguntas, como habitualmente.

Potter, Black e Pettigrew estavam lá. Suspirei. Odiava admitir, mas eu tinha acusado Potter injustamente. Meu orgulho estava ferido demais para pedir qualquer tipo de desculpas. Então agi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles nos olharam e disseram oi educadamente. Dory correu até Remo e, parecendo perceber que estava muito evidente, sorriu e disse que ele deveria se alimentar melhor para não ficar tão doente sempre. Remo pareceu aliviado e me olhou de relance, como se agradecesse por algo. Senti um aperto no coração por mentir para ele, mas Dory também era minha amiga.

Tentamos animar Remo enquanto os marotos simplesmente nos olhavam, sem dizer muito. Black parecia horrível. Tinha olheiras profundas e ainda dava para ver as marcas de arranhado em seus braços. Me perguntei como ele conseguira dar um jeito em Remo, sendo que feitiços não eram eficiente contra lobisomens. Bem, deve ter sido sorte. Potter me olhava constantemente, tanto que me deixava constrangida. Ele tinha essa mania, mas agora eu me sentia ainda mais incomodada. Evitei olhá-lo e disse que tínhamos que ir, porque o professor Slughorn notaria se muitos alunos faltassem à aula. Nos despedimos de Remo e dos marotos e fomos para a torre onde haveria aula.

Os marotos chegaram antes de nós e Slughorn expôs isso com diversão. Bem, eu também gostaria de saber sobre as milhares de passagens secretas que eles conheciam. Não parecia ter muitos lugares disponíveis. Dory e Alice sentaram-se juntas e sorriram sem graça para mim e para Lene, que tivemos que sentar com Potter e Black, respectivamente.

Potter pareceu inquieto. Olhei de lado esperando um convite para sair, como sempre, mas não veio. Ele estava sério e não me olhava. Um avanço, pensei. Talvez ele finalmente reconhecesse a impossibilidade de sair comigo. Me ajeitei na cadeira e comecei a copiar o que Slughorn falava. Potter simplesmente continuou olhando para o professor, mas não parecia estar absorvendo o que ele dizia. Alguma coisa nele estava estranha. O que eu ia fazer seria muito estúpido, confraternizar com o inimigo... Mas poxa, ele parecia tão preocupado. E James podia ser o maior idiota do mundo, mas eu sabia que ele era um ótimo amigo. Espera ai, eu falei James?

Antes que eu pudesse escrever um bilhete, eu acabei recebendo um. De Black. Primeiro eu pensei que seria um engano, ele provavelmente queria conversar com Potter e não comigo, mas estava claramente escrito _Para Lily_. Olhei de relance para Potter que olhava perigosamente para Black. Ergui uma sobrancelha e abri o bilhete.

_Lily, _

_eu sei que você deve estar me odiando muito no momento. Nunca pensei que Snape seria idiota o suficiente para ouvir o que disse sem pensar. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido como aconteceram. Você já deve ter perdido qualquer respeito por mim, mas, por mais difícil que seja pra você, não quero perder sua amizade. Eu sei que eu sou um idiota, e eu não deveria estar falando isso por um bilhete, mas eu sou orgulhoso, você sabe bem... Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é... Bem, desculpa._

_Sirius._

Respirei fundo após reler o bilhete. Black era realmente um idiota, mas por mais idiota que fosse, ele ainda era meu amigo. Eu estava muito brava com ele, com certeza, e ele foi completamente insensível com Remo por dar Severo de bandeja para ele. Mas bem, ele era o Sirius Black, o idiota insensível, mas sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos. E ele me ajudara muito esse ano, quando eu pensei que não conseguiria mais sobreviver um dia. Ele entendia melhor do que ninguém, o que era ter sua família contra você. Meus pais eram ótimos, mas Petúnia conseguira destruir nosso laço com suas chantagens e mentiras. Sirius me apoiara quando eu precisei, sem pedir nada por isso e foi assim que ficamos, de certa forma, amigos. Peguei um pedaço de papel e escrevi.

_Sirius, _

_não é para mim que você deve pedir desculpas. Você sabe que acima da minha raiva, está Remo. Você não deveria tê-lo envolvido na sua rixa com Severo. Sei que você está arrependido, pelo menos espero que esteja. Severo me garantiu que não dirá nada a ninguém. Mesmo assim, foi muito perigoso o que você fez. Severo poderia ter morrido e Remo seria preso. Eu vivo te alertando sobre suas brincadeiras, sempre te disse que você pode acabar fazendo algo realmente estúpido e bem, dessa vez você fez. Você também poderia ter morrido! Não imagino como você conseguiu escapar. De qualquer forma, você está bem e é isso que importa. Como eu disse, você deve pedir desculpas a Remo e não a mim. Não se preocupe, não deixarei de ser sua amiga, mas não pense que passarei a mão na sua cabeça. _

_Lily_

Mandei o bilhete de volta para Black e vi que pela primeira vez Potter me olhava. Levantei uma sobrancelha e tentei parecer natural como sempre. Mas aqueles olhos amendoados me fitando não era uma coisa natural, Merlin, aqueles olhos eram sobrenaturais. Okay, Lilian Evans, o que há com você hoje?

- O que foi? – sussurrei olhando incomodada para ele.

- Quero conversar com você. – ele disse ainda me olhando.

- Se for pedir para sair comigo, saiba que a resposta continua sendo não. – respondi olhando para o lado.

- Não é sobre isso. – ele disse sorrindo fraco. Pegou um papel e começou a desenhar um mapa. Olhei desconfiada e ele me entregou o papel desenhado. – Me encontre nessa sala, hoje, às 18 horas.

- Por que tarde? – perguntei estreitando meus olhos.

- Eu tenho treino de quadribol. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Hum. Tudo bem, Potter, mas não faça eu me arrepender. – eu disse.

- Não vai. – ele sorriu.

Olhei pra Black, esperando por uma resposta, mas ele discutia algo com Lene. Ela parecia nervosa e Slughorn não pode ignorar a confusão que eles faziam.

- Senhorita McKinnon, algum problema? – perguntou o professor coçando a cabeça já com poucos cabelos.

- Sim, professor. – respondeu a morena irritada. – O senhor Black é um completo trasgo e não consigo nem sequer sentar ao lado dele.

- Nesse caso, você pode trocar de lugar com a senhorita Evans. – disse o professor admirado com tamanha fúria. – Claro, se ela quiser.

- Ah, professor, ela iria adorar, não é Lilian? – perguntou Lene como se exigisse isso de mim. Levantei uma sobrancelha e concordei.

- Tudo resolvido então, onde estávamos? Ah sim...

Lene levantou bufando e Black parecia tão irritado quanto ela. Dei tchau para Potter que me sorriu. Sentei ao lado do grifinório e o fitei de lado, esperando ele se acalmar. Ele olhava para Lene com visível frustração.

- O que houve? – perguntei calmamente.

- Sua amiga é uma alucinada! – exclamou e ouvi Lene rir ironicamente.

- Shh. Senhor Black, terei que retirá-lo da classe? – perguntou o professor.

- Desculpa. – disse e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, girei os olhos e esperei o professor voltar a escrever no quadro.

- Abaffiato. – conjurei o feitiço e me virei para ele. –Agora, se você puder me explicar, calmamente, o que houve...

- Como eu disse, sua amiga é uma alucinada. – ele disse ainda exaltado.

- Black, fica realmente difícil extrair alguma coisa que preste dessa sua _detalhada_ explicação – eu disse com ironia.

- Então, deixe-me te perguntar. O que você disse a ela? – ele me perguntou e me olhou intensamente. Lene deve ter deixado escapar alguma coisa. E agora? O que eu respondo?

- O que você quer dizer? – tentei agir como se não entendesse a pergunta.

- Você sabe Lilian. – ele disse estreitando os olhos. – O que você contou sobre aluado e o que aconteceu ontem?

Engoli em seco. O que eu falo? Se eu falar para Sirius que Lene sabe sobre Remo, com certeza ele falará e ainda brigará comigo. Remo vai assumir que Dory e Alice também sabem e isso será o fim do relacionamento entre ele e Dory... O que eu faço? Okay. Vai dar tudo certo. Respirei fundo e olhei para Sirius.

- Okay. Lene também descobriu sobre Remo. Assim como Alice e Dory. Todas nós sabíamos. Nunca falamos nada porque não é algo que nós devêssemos saber e é assunto do Remo e não nosso... Se Remo soubesse que nós temos conhecimento sobre a condição dele, ele com certeza se afastaria de nós. Eu o conheço muito bem. Por isso nunca dissemos nada. E _espero_, - dei ênfase na última palavra antes de continuar. – que você não diga nada disso para ele. Remo é muito importante para Dory. Eu sei que você não entende sobre sentimento Black, mas eu acho que você não quer atrapalhar mais isso. – sei que foi cruel, mas foi preciso. Sirius ficou sério e pareceu refletir sobre tudo.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou contar nada. Mas... – ele olhou misterioso, o que me fez sentir o perigo do que ele poderia dizer. – você me deve essa.

- Você tá brincando né? – eu disse enquanto ria. Inacreditável, realmente! Depois de tudo eu ainda sou chantageada por esse ser maligno.

- Bem Lily, querida, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. Imagino que você entenda que guardar segredos de seus melhores amigos é algo muito difícil. – ele disse estreitando os olhos.

- Ótimo, Black. Como quiser. – respondi a contragosto.

- Não seja tão pessimista. Não vou te cobrar nada absurdo. – sorriu maroto.

- Claro. – olhei desconfiada. – Como se eu pudesse esperar menos de você.

Ele riu. Slughorn dissera para todos escrevermos pelo menos dois pergaminhos sobre as propriedades das pedras marcianas para a próxima semana e nos dispensou. Lene me esperava do lado de fora junto de Alice e Dory. Potter passou por mim e disse "até mais tarde ruivinha", o que me fez corar. Talvez de raiva, quem sabe arrependimento. As três me olharam com sorrisinhos ridículos. Girei os olhos e passei reto, descendo as escadas e indo para fora do castelo. Hoje era um lindo dia, perfeito para tomar um sol antes do almoço. Elas me seguiram rindo.

- Hey _ruivinha_, agora que James conquistou seu coração você não tem mais espaço para as amigas? – brincou Alice.

- Pois é, depois de tanto recusar, finalmente aceitou! – riu Lene.

- Vocês são piores que diabretes sabiam? – respondi nervosa, tirando a sandália para poder pisar na grama macia.

- Não seja malvada Lily, somos mais bonitas que diabretes. – disse Dory, sorrindo.

- Puro disfarce. – eu disse rindo e me sentei na raiz de uma árvore perto do lago.

- Diz logo vai, o que aconteceu? – quis saber Alice, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- É, você realmente aceitou sair com ele? – Dory sentou-se à sombra, não gostava muito de sol.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, eles vão se encontrar em uma sala abandonada. – comentou lene, sentando perto de Dory.

- Abandonada? Como assim? – perguntei, realmente não sabia. Apenas peguei o mapa.

- Oras, era a antiga torre de astrologia. Aparentemente a professora charlatona não concordava com a posição da torre e quis mudar. Desde então, aquela parte do castelo ficou abandonada. – respondeu Lene, divertida com meu semblante preocupado.

- Que ótimo. Não vou. – decidi, se James Potter achava que iria me aprisionar em uma torre abandonada, ele estava muito enganado.

- Não seja boba Lilian Evans! – disse Alice. – Por Merlin, deixe de ser cabeça dura, James não seria idiota de te colocar em uma situação em que ele pudesse simplesmente ser azarado por você. Ele não seria tão estúpido. Ele deve estar querendo privacidade. Talvez conversar sobre o que houve. Você vai hoje e vai escutar o que ele tem a dizer. – Alice parecia uma mãe às vezes, não dá pra simplesmente dizer não para as coisas que ela diz.

- Okay, mas se ele fizer qualquer gracinha, eu juro que o transformo em um guaxinim e o abandono na torre. – disse anotando mentalmente o feitiço que eu deveria usar caso viesse a precisar.

- Exagerada. – comentou Dory rindo.

Ficamos discutindo como Potter ficaria se transformado em diversos tipos de animais e objetos e chegamos à conclusão que um pavão seria a forma perfeita para ele. Logo as pessoas iam em direção ao salão principal e o cheiro de comida preenchia o ar. Almoçamos calmamente e depois fomos para a aula de poções. No caminho encontramos os marotos. Remo já estava melhor e poderia sair amanhã. Potter tinha aquele sorriso irritante de volta. De certa forma, eu me sentia mais aliviada ao olhar pra ele e ver que estava tudo bem. Ele me preocupou mais cedo, com aquela cara séria... O que eu estou dizendo? Potter, me preocupando? Por favor!

O professor Flitwick dividiu todos em grupos para treinar os feitiços de repulsão. Logo a sala se encheu de alunos gritando _Flipendo_ e outros rindo enquanto alguns voavam para as almofadas no chão. Após uma hora, a maioria já dominava o feitiço e o professor passou três pergaminhos para a próxima aula.

Saímos da sala e os marotos tinham desaparecido. Não me preocupei, eles sempre arrumavam um jeito de desaparecerem por aí, sem que ninguém os visse. Alice e Dory tinham aula de adivinhação e Lene também tinha o horário vago, como eu. Nos despedimos das duas e fomos para o salão comunal. Sentei na poltrona e comecei a fazer o dever de poções.

- Ah, por favor, Lily, você não vai fazer isso _agora_? – perguntou Lene.

- E o que eu vou ficar fazendo Lene? Ver o tempo passar? – eu disse irônica, abrindo o livro de poções e fazendo anotações sobre a pedra de marte.

- Que tal se arrumar para ver James? – perguntou com escárnio.

- Você tá brincando né? – parei de escrever e olhei para ela. Não, ela não estava brincando. – Não vou me arrumar, vou exatamente como estou. – respondi voltando a escrever.

- Não mesmo! Como se eu fosse deixar. – exclamou Lene. Ela agitou a varinha e roubou meus materiais. Girei os olhos e peguei a varinha. Mas antes que eu pudesse conjurar minhas coisas de volta, ela escondeu naquela maldita bolsinha que engole tudo e só ela pode pegar. – Haha, Hagrid sabe mesmo dar presentes! Vamos, desista. Pelo menos se arrume um pouco Lily. Cadê seu orgulho feminino?

- Está guardado para quem merece. – respondi com mau gosto. – Não é um encontro. Ele só quer conversar comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas o que custa você se arrumar um pouquinho? – ela insistiu. – Só um pouquinho, vai...

- Você é insuportável Marlene McKinnon! – eu disse e me levantei. – Vou para meu quarto e depois encontrarei Potter. Tchau.

- Você é irritante Lilian Potter! – exclamou Lene, perplexa. – Você vai se arrepender, aposto como ele vai estar todo bonitão esperando algo de você.

- Bem, - eu parei antes de sair pela porta do quadro. – eu não prometi nada. Relaxa, depois a gente se fala. – disse e sai a tempo de ouvir um "Lily cabeça DURA".

Andei impaciente até meu quarto. Disse a senha e a parede de mármore se transformou em uma porta. Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta com a varinha. Me larguei na cama gigantesca que ficava no meio do quarto e senti meu corpo relaxar mais uma vez. Era tão bom ser monitora e ter todas essas regalias. Respirei fundo e virei, olhando para o teto. O céu estava limpo e ensolarado. Olhei no relógio de parede e marcava quatro horas. Pensei no que Lene disse. Talvez eu devesse me arrumar... pelo menos um pouco. Não é como se fosse um encontro, mas não vai doer se eu ficar um pouquinho arrumada.

Tudo bem Lily, você só precisa tomar um banho, se arrumar um pouco e encontrar o idiota do Potter. Só isso. Levantei da cama, tirei a roupa e coloquei no cesto. Peguei a toalha e o roupão e coloquei sobre a cadeira na beirada da banheira. Mais uma vez agitei a varinha e em um minuto ela estava cheia. Essência de lírios, como sempre. Era meu favorito. Mergulhei na banheira e senti a água morna esquentar meu corpo. Já estávamos em Junho e por mais que fizesse sol, o frio era constante. Boiei mais uma vez sobre a água e fiquei olhando o céu azul, com poucas nuvens. Fechei os olhos e não vi o tempo passar. Estava tão cansada. Poderia ficar ali até anoitecer. Abri os olhos e vi que o céu começava a adquirir um tom alaranjado. Ah, Merlin! Quantas horas seriam? Saí da banheira correndo e me sequei com a varinha. Não deveria ter lavado o cabelo, estava tão bonito com os cachos que Lene tinha feito! O que eu estou dizendo? É só o Potter, se for importante ele que me espere.

O que eu deveria vestir? Afinal, não era um encontro, mas não era uma ocasião qualquer... No final, decidi por usar uma saia de pregas azul marinha, uma blusa branca e meias 5/8 brancas. Sequei meu cabelo com a varinha e tentei fazer cachos como Lene, mas no final só consegui deixá-lo com um leve enrolado nas pontas. Passei um blush rosado e rímel preto. Mais que isso seria exagero. Meu protetor labial vermelho era o máximo que eu usaria. Sim, estava passando de bom! Peguei minha capa azul e coloquei para me proteger do frio. Procurei o mapa que Potter desenhara e calcei minha bota preta. Sai do quarto e lacrei a porta. De acordo com esse mapa eu deveria seguir pelas masmorras e entrar em um quadro depois de fazer cócegas. Seguir dois lances de escada e depois virar no corredor à esquerda. Seguir adiante e entrar na terceira porta à direita. Fácil!

Demorei um pouco, mas finalmente cheguei ao corredor. De acordo com o mapa, eu estava certa. Agora eu só precisava entrar na terceira porta à direita. Fácil. Você só precisa bater na porta Lily, só isso. Anda, bate na porta Lily! Por que meu coração tá acelerado, afinal? Nada demais está para acontecer. Okay. Respirei fundo, criando coragem. Senti meu rosto corar violentamente, mas quando toquei na maçaneta ela girou e Potter me olhou surpreso. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu deveria estar muito atrasada e então ele estava indo embora porque achou que eu não viria. É, eu sou tão previsível. Merlin, qual o seu problema? Por que James Potter tem que estar tão lindo nessa maldita blusa de frio preta, nem é tão especial assim, é só uma blusa, mas por que ele tem que ficar tão sexy nela?

Respirei fundo e recompus minha postura. Olhei para ele como se não fosse nada demais. Ele me olhou sem falar nada e estreitou os olhos. Qual o problema dessa criatura? Estou aqui, não estou? Ele deveria falar alguma coisa!

- Algum problema Potter? – perguntei ríspida.

- Ah, é você mesma. – ele olhou e riu. – Pensei que era almofadinhas...

- E por que Black estaria exatamente como eu? – perguntei ainda mais ríspida como se fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

- Bem, não sei. Não pensei que você realmente viria... – ele disse sem graça, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu posso voltar se você quiser. – eu girei os olhos e disse sem vontade.

- Não, não. Desculpe. – respirou fundo e sorriu. – Bem. Então, oi. – ele pareceu nervoso o que me fez rir. – O que foi? – ele perguntou mais nervoso, o que me fez rir ainda mais. James era tão bobo que chegava a ser fofo. Será que era assim com todas as meninas que saía ou apenas comigo? Algo dentro de mim quis que fosse só comigo. Parei de rir. Não, é apenas James Potter.

- Não é nada. – sorri e olhei para a porta. – Então, posso entrar ou vamos conversar aqui mesmo?

- Ah, desculpe. – ele disse ainda sem entender e me deu espaço para entrar.

Parecia uma sala normal, mas não tinha carteiras ou quadros nas paredes como as salas normalmente tinham. As únicas decorações consistiam em almofadas de todas as cores espalhadas em um canto da sala, velas com formatos estranhos flutuando com candelabros por toda a sala e uma mesa redonda de vidro no centro, com duas cadeiras. O chão parecia ser feito de um carpete fofo e quando olhei para o teto vi que foi encantado para mostrar o céu. Era lindo, o céu estrelado parecia mais próximo do que o normal e mesmo a lua que brilhava intensamente não conseguia ofuscar tantas estrelas.

- É realmente lindo. – exclamei ainda olhando para o céu.

- Sim, deu trabalho pra fazer o feitiço, mas consegui. – sorriu ao ver minha expressão incrédula.

- Foi você? – perguntei ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

- Sim, Lily, fui eu. Você pode não enxergar isso, mas eu sou um tanto inteligente. – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos, fazendo com que bagunçassem ainda mais.

- Seria fácil enxergar se você não ficasse bagunçando esse cabelo todas às vezes. – eu disse e ri. Claro que eu sabia que ele era inteligente, é só que... nunca admiti.

- Pelo menos eu te faço rir e não mais gritar comigo. – disse divertido.

- Não abuse Potter. – eu disse séria e me recompondo. – Então, o que quer conversar?

- Ah, não seja apressada Lily. – disse ainda se divertindo as minhas custas. – Você já comeu? – perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Ahn, não desde o almoço. – respondi erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tá falando sério? É por isso eu você tem emagrecido nos últimos meses. – ele comentou sem qualquer tato. Ele pareceu perceber o que dissera e sorriu sem graça. – Desculpa, foi muito indiscreto dizer isso. É que você realmente não tem comido bem, aluado também comentou isso comigo.

- Eu sou assim, quando tenho algum problema eu não consigo me alimentar direito. – respondi simplesmente me virando e sentando em uma das cadeiras. – Nada com que você precise se preocupar. – eu disse irônica. Já tinha Sirius para se preocupar com meus problemas, além das minhas amigas. Não precisava de Potter se metendo na minha vida também.

- Você tem que se alimentar direito ruivinha, não falo só por causa das suas belas curvas, mas da sua saúde também. – ele falou sério, Merlin, ele realmente _falou_ sério! Potter, que tipo de planeta você veio?

- Okay. – eu disse, me segurando para não rir. Às vezes eu me questionava sobre a inteligência desse ser. Ele sorriu divertido e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Tomei a liberdade de preparar algumas coisas para nós enquanto conversamos. – disse e agitou a varinha. Na mesma hora, várias bandejas apareceram sobre a mesa, com pequenas tortinhas, doces e salgadas, salgadinhos e sanduíches de todos os tipos, cervejas amanteigadas e whisky de fogo. Ele realmente me surpreendia às vezes. – Não sabia o que você gostava mais então pedi aos elfos para prepararem de tudo um pouco.

- Você pediu aos elfos? – perguntei perplexa. Que abuso.

- Não se preocupe, eles simplesmente adoram, principalmente quando eu e os marotos vamos à cozinha. Posso te levar um dia. – ele disse, abrindo uma cerveja e me entregou. Pegou um copo e colocou whisky de fogo. Levantei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – Você quer?

- Já que você perguntou... – eu disse irônica e estendi um copo para que ele pudesse colocar pra mim também. Ele me olhou como se duvidasse que eu realmente fosse beber. Estreitei os olhos para ele e virei o copo. Merlin, aquilo era bom, mas realmente queimava enquanto descia!

Potter riu da minha cara que ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Eu não estava acostumada a beber esse tipo de coisa, mas não era a primeira vez. Eu prendi meu cabelo com a varinha e olhei séria para ele. O quanto ele poderia continuar rindo de mim? Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e tomou um gole do seu próprio whisky. Olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Você fica bonita irritada, sabia?

- Você tem o prazer de dizer isso sempre. – respondi estreitando os olhos.

- É a verdade e eu nunca minto. – sorriu misterioso.

- Então vai me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse e peguei um pedaço de torta de morango com cereja, definitivamente minha preferida.

- É sobre aluado. – respondeu sério e continuou. – E também sobre você.

- Sobre mim? – perguntei sem entender. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Uma coisa por vez. – sorriu irritantemente e deu mais um gole da bebida.

- Muito bem. O que é?

- Fiquei sabendo que você sabe sobre o segredo de aluado há muito tempo. Por que nunca falou nada?

- Como eu disse para Black, não é algo que eu devesse saber e se Remo não queria que eu soubesse, eu não iria puxar o assunto com ele.

- Hum. – ele pareceu avaliar minha resposta antes de continuar. - Você contou para alguém?

- Não. – e não era mentira, as meninas descobriram sozinhas sobre Remo, nunca comentei nada.

- Tudo bem Lily, quem _sabe_ sobre o aluado? – ele disse girando os olhos.

- Qual é a do questionário? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Lilian Evans, assim que eu terminar você saberá. – respondeu impaciente. Olhei para ele e bufei. Que seja, Sirius já sabia.

- Eu, Lene, Alice e... a Dory. – respondi olhando significantemente para ele.

- Imaginei. O que elas pensam disso tudo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Nada demais. Remo continua sendo o Remo para todas nós. O problema dele não influencia no nosso julgamento sobre o caráter dele. Ou na nossa amizade. Coisa que ele mesmo deveria saber e entender. – disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei. – disse e respirou fundo, cansado. – Remo às vezes me tira do sério com a maneira neurótica que ele lida com tudo. Não digo para ele não tomar cuidado, mas ele acaba se afastando até mesmo de nós, seus amigos, por causa de um preconceito bobo que ele mesmo tem consigo mesmo.

- Não fala nada para ele James. Dory ama Remo e só não confessou que sabe do seu segredo por medo de perdê-lo. – eu disse séria e não entendi por que ele ficou tão surpreso. – O que foi? Você nunca notou que Dory gosta do Remo? – levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto ele parecia conter um sorriso.

- Ah, é, claro que notei. Todos nós notamos. Remo tenta dizer que não é nada, mas nós sabemos que eles se amam. – ele disse enquanto me olhava com interesse. Qual é o problema desse menino?

- Exatamente. Ele deveria deixar de ser orgulhoso e pedi-la em namoro logo. Dory é muito bonita e por mais que seja tímida ela tem muitos pretendentes. Remo pode acabar perdendo-a. – comentei, ainda me sentindo desconfortável com o olhar que ele continuava a me direcionar.

- É por isso que te chamei aqui. Para tentarmos resolver esse problema. O semestre já está acabando e Remo não fez nada e não parece que vá fazer alguma coisa. Estou aqui para te propor uma missão, juntar definitivamente os dois. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Parece razoável pra mim. Mas como faremos isso? – perguntei com sérias dúvidas sobre a capacidade dele no quesito romance e sentimentos.

- Aluado, pontas e rabicho estarão na minha casa nas férias. Lene é minha vizinha... – ele disse como se esperasse que eu entendesse seu plano apenas com isso.

- Você quer que eu e as meninas vamos para a casa da Lene nas férias e junte a Dory e o Remo? – perguntei séria.

- Exatamente ruivinha. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Okay, você tem certeza que isso não é uma desculpa para você me atrapalhar até nas férias? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Ah, essa é a melhor parte do plano. Eu poderei te ver nas férias. – disse ele divertido.

- Como se eu pudesse esperar mais de você não é? – eu disse estreitando os olhos. Apesar do óbvio interesse malicioso que ele tinha, seria mais fácil juntar os dois se eles passassem bastante tempo juntos. – Tudo bem, você venceu. Vou conversar com Lene e tentaremos convencer Alice a deixar Frank um pouco para nos ajudar. Dory ouve mais a Alice do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

- Ótimo! Mal posso esperar por essas férias. – ele disse todo sorridente. Nunca entendi essa obsessão dele por mim. Sinceramente. Isso apenas ajuda na minha teoria de que homens gostam de sofrer, é.

- Okay, posso ir agora? – perguntei querendo me levantar.

- Ainda não terminei ruivinha. – ele disse sério.

- O que mais temos para conversar? – perguntei sem emoção.

- A segunda parte do encontro.

- Isso era um encontro? Não percebi. – estreitei os olhos.

- Ah, você pode chamar como quiser... O que eu quero dizer é. – ele pausou e respirou fundo. Malditos olhos amendoados, malditos olhos. – Eu sei que você não credita quando eu digo que eu realmente gosto de você Lily e, - ele falou sem que eu pudesse interromper como eu queria. – eu entendo. Eu sou um babaca a maior parte do tempo. Eu tô tentando melhorar, eu juro. Mas eu preciso que você me deixe mudar. Se você não acreditar pelo menos um pouco em mim, eu não poderei te mostrar como eu realmente sou, por baixo de toda essa mania que querer chamar a sua atenção. É só isso que eu te peço. Nessas férias e nesse último ano, me dê a chance de te mostrar que eu posso mudar. Só preciso de um pouco de confiança e paciência. Por favor.

Meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Cada palavra que ele dizia era como uma carícia em meus ouvidos e eu mal podia acreditar nas suas palavras. James Potter me implorando por uma chance. Não que ele nunca tenha feito isso antes... Então o que mudou? Mais uma vez, quando olhei naqueles olhos amendoados uma coisa em minha cabeça se clareou. _Ele_ mudou. Eu mudei. Ele não era apenas o idiota que eu sempre recusava e distribuía detenções. Ele já era mais que isso. Ele era atencioso, e divertido. Não era um completo idiota, ele era até inteligente. E o que mudou em mim? Meu coração acelerou mais uma vez. Senti meu rosto corar e desviei meu olhar do dele. Droga, droga, droga.

- Tudo bem. – eu sussurrei.

- O que você disse? – ouvi sua voz perplexa e rouca. Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas.

- E-eu disse que tudo bem Potter! – eu disse nervosa e olhei novamente para ele. Ele estava um pouco corado também e o olhar incrédulo que ele me deu me deixou ainda mais envergonhada. – Qual o problema? Posso reconsiderar se você qui-

- Não! Não... É que eu realmente... – ele riu e balançou a cabeça. – Obrigada ruivinha. Você não vai se arrepender.

- Veremos. – eu disse simplesmente. – Posso ir agora?

- Claro. Eu te acompanho. – sorriu e se levantou. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar, ele puxou a cadeira. Corei e agradeci.

Ele agitou a varinha e as coisas sobre a mesa desapareceram. Olhe uma última vez para o céu estrelado, era realmente bonito. Um feitiço bem feito... James me fitava encostado na porta, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, aquele maldito sorriso era maravilhoso.

- Podemos nos encontrar aqui de novo e olhar as estrelas. – comentou ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Seria... legal. – eu disse sem pensar. Ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu e não questionou.

Passei pela porta e ele a fechou. Andamos sem pressa pelos corredores e escadas. Como monitora eu poderia andar o horário que eu quisesse. Qualquer coisa era só dizer que eu estava escoltando Potter para uma detenção. Rimos com esse pensamento já que era mais que normal eu acompanhá-lo em suas detenções. Conversa vai e conversa vem. Logo chegamos à frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Eu disse a senha e andei até a minha escada. Não tinha ninguém no salão, a lareira estava praticamente apagada e a lua encoberta pelas nuvens não clareava muito o lugar. Eu me virei para dizer tchau, pelo menos era o que eu pensava que faria. Estava escuro, mas eu sabia que James estava a minha frente. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume. Pisquei os olhos. Ainda estava ruim enxergar naquele breu, mas em um segundo a nuvem que encobria a lua simplesmente deu-lhe a chance de brilhar mais uma vez e eu pude ver claramente. James estava a milímetros de distância de mim. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir. Aqueles malditos olhos amendoados me fitando... O que deu em mim? Nem posso dizer que a culpa foi dele. Ele simplesmente colocou a mão no meu rosto. Só isso... Mas, mas eu queria mais. Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu simplesmente. O. Beijei. Sim. E Merlin é testemunha de que eu não tive controle sobre mim.

Senti seus lábios quentes sobre os meus. O gosto de whisky de fogo. Era tão bom. Por que eu recusei seus beijos por todos esses anos? Que se dane. Eu já estou aqui, vou mesmo é aproveitar. Meu coração batia descontroladamente contra meu peito. Senti seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos sedosos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Sua língua brincava com a minha. James me apertou contra seu corpo e eu quis que pudéssemos ficar ainda mais próximos. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Sentia seus lábios trêmulos sugando os meus e os mordi delicadamente. Merlin, o que é isso? Parei o beijo com um selinho e me senti meio tonta.

- James. – eu sussurrei. – Acho que eu estou bêbada.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse e eu ri.

Eu estava realmente tonta. Olhei para ele e passei os dedos por sua face. Ele tinha um cheiro indefinível. Pisquei lentamente. Parecia mais como um sonho. Talvez fosse afinal. Por que eu definitivamente não me lembro de como acabei na minha cama. De qualquer forma, sendo um sonho ou não, eu não tinha vontade de descer e descobrir. Dory, Alice e Lene ficaram me fazendo mil perguntas e minha cabeça não para de latejar. E meu coração... Por que meu coração parece tão pesado? Essa foi a semana mais estranha que eu tive. Essa é a verdade. Pelo menos essa verdade eu conheço. Acontece que eu tenho medo de descobrir que foi só um sonho Eu confesso. Mas foi bom demais para ser verdade. É, foi só um sonho. Definitivamente! Eu devo ter ficado bêbada por causa do whisky de fogo. Eu não tinha quase nada no meu estômago. Provavelmente eu subi as escadas depois que entrei no salão comunal e sonhei com isso. Deve ser isso. Com certeza. Então, levante-se Lily! É sábado e você tem deveres para fazer.

Tomei coragem e me levantei. Me senti tonta e enjoada. Apoiei minha mão na cama e me sentei na beirada. Respirei fundo e fui até o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida e coloquei uma roupa confortável. Uma calça moletom verde escura, uma blusa de manga curta branca com detalhes verdes e uma blusa de frio na mesma cor da calça por cima. Amarrei meu cabelo e peguei meus materiais. Estava preparada para fazer todos os meus deveres. Calcei minhas meias e minha pantufa. Desci as escadas e vi minhas amigas conspirando com o inimigo. Estreitei os olhos quando cheguei perto. Todos olharam pra mim com grande expectativa. James era o único que não estava conversando e que não olhara para mim. BEM, foi um sonho afinal ou ele estaria todo animado esbravejando para o mundo que finalmente ele conseguira conquistar a ruivinha.

Girei os olhos para os olhares desconfiados que estavam depositados em mim. Sentei na poltrona vaga, ao lado de James e comecei a estudar. Ele se mexeu na poltrona e olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada. Olhei pra ele e ele não disse nada. Estreitei os olhos antes de falar.

- O que? – perguntei incomodada.

- Você não vai comer?

- Ah, tô sem fome. – respondi simplesmente, voltando a ler meus livros.

- Não mesmo. – ele disse irritado. – Você vai comer. – disse isso e simplesmente _roubou_ meus materiais. Qual é essa obsessão que as pessoas têm em não me deixar estudar?

- Qual é o problema de todo mundo? – perguntei incrédula enquanto eu era puxada pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Todos nos olhavam surpresos, não só nossos amigos, mas todos na sala. James Potter e Lilian Evans saindo juntos, sem gritos e detenções? Bem, eu também estava surpresa. Quem ele era pra achar que poderia simplesmente sair me puxando pelos lugares?

Antes do quadro se fechar após eu e James sairmos, todos me ouviram gritar.

- JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ É UM TERRORISTA!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, é isso aí gente. Espero que tenham gostado. Comecei a escrever às duas da manhã. Sem exageros. Eu estava realmente com vontade de começar essa história. Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado. Me mandem sua opinião. Muito obrigada!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Pela visão de James Potter

**Hey again. Então, achei que seria legal escrever pela perspectiva de James agora. **

**Espero que gostem! Terei que repetir algumas partes, mas sejam pacientes. Vai valer a pena. **

_Shall the story begin._

* * *

><p>Observei a ruiva em minha frente. Seus olhos adquiriram uma tonalidade verde esmeralda. Normal, sempre ficavam assim quando ela estava prestes a explodir. Sorri involuntariamente. De repente uma de suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas levanta. Ela puxa o ar enquanto estreita os olhos. E então. Um, dois, três...<p>

- Potter!

Ouço-a esbravejar de onde foi obrigada a se sentar. Finjo não ouvir seus protestos. Continuo com a colher levantada em direção a sua boca. Espero pacientemente. Ela continua dizendo que não é nenhuma criança. Bem, há controvérsias. Seus braços se cruzam e ela vira o rosto para o lado. Giro os olhos e pouso a colher no prato de cereais. Os elfos nos olham apreensivos. Vejo alguns olhares de repreensão em direção à Lily e tenho vontade de rir.

- Não seja uma criança, Lily. – eu digo contendo o riso quando ela adquire um tom perigosamente vermelho e volta a me olhar com seus belos olhos de esmeralda.

- O que você disse? – novamente ela estreita os olhos.

- Vamos, coma. Se você não comer vai acabar desmaiando pelos corredores. – digo começando a ficar impaciente.

- Eu já disse que estou sem fome. – ela diz relutante.

- Não é questão de ter fome ou não. Você precisa se alimentar. – digo olhando-a séria.

- A senhorita não gosta da comida? – pergunta uma elfa doméstica, com as orelhas abaixadas, como se estivesse desapontada.

Vejo Lily me olhar brava antes de sorrir bondosamente para a elfa. Diz que não é esse o problema. Eu a olho sério e balanço a cabeça, dizendo "como você pode ser tão cruel, ruivinha? Você está insultando a comida que eles fizeram com tanto carinho pra você." Lily parece controlar seu impulso de me azarar. Por um momento pensei que ela pularia em cima de mim, mas a ruiva apenas respira fundo e pega a colher. Sorrio vitorioso enquanto vejo-a comer silenciosamente.

- Viu só. Não é difícil. – eu disse e levo um chute na canela.

- Não faço isso por você. – ela diz enquanto aceita um copo de leite quente.

Rio com gosto e me ajeito na cadeira. Minhas pernas longe das dela. Comecei a observá-la comer. Ela segurava a colher entre o dedo polegar e o indicador. Passava a língua delicadamente pelos lábios, limpando o leite que restava do cereal. Repousava a colher sempre do lado esquerdo. Sua postura era impecável, mesmo quando comia. Sorri de lado. Isso pareceu atrair sua atenção para mim.

- O que foi? Vai ficar me olhando comer? – perguntou, parecendo incomodada.

- Talvez. – eu disse e ri de sua careta.

- Não entendo essa sua obsessão. Você me dá medo. – ela diz e volta a comer.

Rio ainda mais. Também sinto medo de mim e também não entendo essa minha obsessão. Quando ela começara? Quando estávamos no segundo ano comecei a prestar atenção em Lily. Ela era uma das poucas ruivas de Hogwarts e ruivas, desde sempre, me excitavam. Pode parecer estranho se considerarmos que eu tinha apenas 12 anos, mas mesmo Merlin não pode negar que ruivas são simplesmente... irresistíveis. E então, lá fui eu, corajosamente, conversar com Lily. Na época ela já era amiga de Marlene e Alice e sempre andavam juntas. Como Lene era minha vizinha, pensei que seria mais fácil me aproximar.

Elas estavam no lago, rindo sobre alguma história que Alice contava. Passei minha mão pelo cabelo e ajeitei a capa. Coloquei meu sorriso mais sexy e as abordei.

- E aí garotas. – eu disse ainda sorrindo. Sirius estava ao longe, verificando minha performance. Ele duvidava que Lily aceitasse, me alertando que aquela ruiva era diferente das garotas normais. Eu ri e disse que seria fácil, como qualquer outra.

- Oi Jay. – disse Lene com um sorriso de lado.

Alice murmurou um oi e Lily simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha. Pigarreei e passei a mão pelo cabelo, uma mania que eu adquirira desde criança. Assim, pareceria que eu tinha acabado de descer da vassoura. Direcionei meu olhar para Lily que me olhava com tédio. Por um instante eu vacilei, mas não iria desistir. Podia ouvir Sirius rindo ao longe.

- Então, ruivinha-

- É Evans pra você. – ela disse, me cortando. Lene olhou pra mim segurando o riso e Alice pareceu sem graça.

- Pra que formalidades, ruivinha? – eu disse, sorrindo e me aproximando.

- Evans. – ela disse estreitando os olhos. – Não somos íntimos.

- Não seja por isso, podemos resolver esse problema. – eu disse ainda sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou sorrindo. – E como resolveríamos esse problema?

- Basta você sair comigo. – eu disse mais confiante enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos.

Observei a ruiva olhar para nossas mãos e depois para mim. Ela continuou sorrindo calmamente. Eu iria calar a boca de Sirius. Olhei de lado para ele e vi que ele sacudia a cabeça. A próxima coisa que me lembro foi de ser arremessado para o lago e ouvir Lily dizer:

- Eu preferiria sair com um trasgo a sair com você, Potter!

A ruiva saiu sem olhar para trás, sendo seguida por Alice e Lene que ria sem parar. Sirius ria ainda mais ao longe. Lembro-me de ficar muito revoltado e pensar que ela não valia a pena mesmo. Não a abordei mais. Passava pelos corredores e a ignorava. Dispensar James Potter, que audácia! No terceiro ano Lily parecia mais bonita. Seus cabelos estavam maiores e seu corpo parecia amadurecer. Eu enxergava seu potencial futuro. Mais uma vez tentei chamá-la.

Estávamos todos no salão comunal. Era sábado e nevava. Lily estava sentada com Lene, Alice e Dory. Remo também conversava com elas, principalmente com Lily. Aquilo me incomodou. Sirius viu Remo e decidiu sentar-se perto dele. Eu e Peter nos juntamos.

- E aí, aluado, meu camarada. – Sirius disse, sentando-se entre ele e Lily.

- Oi almofadinhas. – respondeu aluado, sorrindo de lado.

- Nunca entendi esses apelidos. – comentou Alice.

- É fácil. – eu disse, me sentando ao lado da loira. – Remo é aluado porque vive no mundo da lua, Peter é rabicho porque vive atrás da gente e Sirius é almofadinhas porque ele é um folgado.

- É, e James é pontas porque ele parece um veado. – comenta Sirius rindo.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido. – diz Lily, girando os olhos.

- São apelidos, não têm que fazer sentido. – eu alfineto.

- Bem, eu não esperaria mais da sua pobre capacidade cognitiva. – ela diz, me olhando perigosamente.

- Você poderia me dar umas aulas particulares, o que acha ruivinha? – pergunto sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- É Evans para você Potter. E duvido que qualquer coisa que eu te diga surte qualquer efeito. Seu cérebro é pequeno demais para captar conversas com mais de sete palavras. – ela sorri e se levanta, despediu-se de todos e disse que iria para a biblioteca fazer algo melhor.

Sirius continuou rindo de mim pelo resto da semana. Aquela ruiva realmente me dava nos nervos. Não desisti. Continuei pedindo para sair comigo todas as vezes que a encontrava. Uma hora ela veria a pessoa incrível que eu era e finalmente aceitaria sair comigo. Mas ela sempre me recusava.

Passei a observá-la melhor. Vi que era muito amiga de Severo ranhoso. Comecei a persegui-lo e azará-lo sempre que o visse. Era uma espécie de vingança e eu não gostava mesmo daquele sonserino metido. Lily o defendia, não conseguia entender aquilo. Cogitei a ideia de que eles saíssem, mas era impossível. Questionei Lene e ela me assegurou que eram apenas amigos.

Havia algo de muito estranho. Por que ela aceitaria ser amiga daquele trasgo montanhês e não queria nem saber de mim? Aquilo era um absurdo. No quinto ano, depois das provas de NOM´s, segui o ranhoso e o azarei. Lembro que Lily veio a seu resgate mais uma vez. Aquilo me deixou irritado. Jurei que pararia de azará-lo se ela saísse comigo. Mas ela se recusou. Ranhoso mandou que ela não se metesse e a chamou de sangue ruim. Lily ficou furiosa e por mais raivoso que eu estivesse, me senti vitorioso quando a ouvi chama-lo de ranhoso e dizer que nunca mais o ajudaria.

Mesmo após esse episódio Lily não aceitava sair comigo. Eu continuei tendo encontros todas as noites, mas Lily simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça. Eu realmente estava obsessivo por ela. Às vezes vestia minha capa de invisibilidade e a seguia pelas rondas, apenas para me certificar de que ela estaria bem. Olhava pelo mapa dos marotos para saber onde ela estava, a seguia pela biblioteca, decorava suas manias e fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Azarava pessoas apenas para ter o gosto de ter seus olhos de esmeraldas voltados para mim. Minhas detenções aumentaram quando ela se tornou monitora e eu agradecia, porque assim poderia ficar mais perto dela.

Lily realmente era uma obsessão. E então o sexto ano começou. Ela estava ainda mais bonita. Merlin! Dois meses sem vê-la e ela volta completamente mudada. Os cabelos batiam no meio das costas. Parecia que no curto prazo ela adquirira mais curvas. Ela estava me enlouquecendo. E o pior de tudo, não apenas a mim, mas a muitos carinhas. Lily era muito bonita e, além disso, divertida, inteligente, justa, esforçada, atenciosa, delicada (menos comigo), doce, meiga... Quando começou a sair com Amos Diggory pensei que não fosse suportar.

Minha ruivinha estava com outro cara. Um cara insuportável que nem ao menos sabia pegar um pomo direito! Fiquei completamente revoltado. Fiz de tudo para sabotar o relacionamento. Mas nada dava certo. Eles pareciam cada vez mais próximos e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Até que um dia eles terminaram. Pelo que eu soube de Sirius, estranhamente o novo amigo da minha querida flor, o relacionamento não ia bem. Lily tinha ficado impaciente com o romantismo excessivo de Diggory. Sorri triunfante. Minha ruivinha era minha novamente, okay, não exatamente minha, mas pelo menos não estava com um cara qualquer.

Como um observador atento, percebi que ela não estava bem. Tinha emagrecido, não comia direito. Tudo por causa do rompimento? Como as mulheres eram vulneráveis. Tentei me aproximar dela, mas ela estava ainda mais irritada. Ela me preocupava e eu não podia estar perto dela (não ela sabendo que eu estava, claro). Não sabia o que fazer, novamente. Sirius dizia que ela estava passando por dificuldades em casa, algo sobre a irmã chantageá-la e mentir para os pais. Minha ruivinha estava precisando de ajuda e eu nada podia fazer.

Pela primeira vez me senti um idiota. Se eu fosse diferente, talvez eu pudesse estar ao seu lado, consolando-a. Eu não conseguia mais sair com nenhuma outra garota. Pra falar verdade, desde o final do quinto ano eu não saía com muitas meninas. Estava ficando cansado de todos aqueles relacionamentos curtos e superficiais. Só conseguia pensar em como eu queria estar com Lily.

E então eu tomei uma decisão. Eu mudaria. Se eu mudasse o meu jeito, Lily olharia para mim, foi o que pensei. Aluado me apoiou, como um bom amigo. Almofadinhas apostou com rabicho que eu não duraria nem um mês. Mas eu me mantive firme. Não azarava mais ninguém (tudo bem, quase ninguém), não saía com nenhuma garota e tentava ter uma conversa decente com Lily. Mas eu apenas conseguia um "Tenho mais o que fazer Potter". Meus esforços eram em vão. Até que o fatídico episódio com ranhoso aconteceu.

Aluado já tinha passado pela transformação. Eu e rabicho estávamos com ele. Sirius estava atrasado e ele era sempre um dos primeiros a aparecer. De repente sinto meu corpo gelar. Ranhoso estava de pé, nos olhando. Aluado em sua forma de lobisomem era incontrolável, não conseguia discernir as coisas. Ele tinha se acostumado conosco, após algumas transformações, mas apenas porque estávamos na nossa forma animal. Ele poderia matar o ranhoso.

Eu fiquei desesperado quando aluado foi para cima de ranhoso. Pulei em cima dele, antes que pudesse mordê-lo. Sirius chegou e começou a rir, chamando-o de idiota. Quis matar almofadinhas. Eu tentei conter aluado, mas seria impossível se ranhoso não saísse dali. Almofadinhas o mandou correr e foi isso que ele fez. Suspirei aliviado, mas aluado estava muito agitado. Sirius me mandou ir atrás do ranhoso, dizendo que ia dar um jeito em aluado. Acenei e rabinho me seguiu. Ele já deveria estar longe.

Me transformei novamente e segui para o castelo. Consegui alcançar Snape a tempo. Eu o empurrei na parede e ele tentou me azarar. Me protegi e o imobilizei. Rabicho não sabia o que fazer, dizia que Dumbledore nos expulsaria. Mandei-o calar a boca e nessa hora Lily chegou. Eu fiquei desesperado. Ela estava furiosa. Interpretara toda a cena de um modo distorcido. E então Filch aparece e depois Dumbledore.

Lily não me olhava, apenas se preocupava com o idiota do ranhoso. Eu e rabicho seguimos Dumbledore até seu escritório. Pensei que seria expulso e já imaginava o sermão que eu receberia de meus pais. Engoli em seco, mas Dumbledore não nos expulsou. Pediu que explicássemos toda a história. Rabicho estava aterrorizado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Respirei fundo e contei o ocorrido. Não tínhamos como esconder o fato de sermos animagos. Dumbledore ficou surpreso pelo fato de termos conseguido nos transformamos com apenas 12 anos. Sorri internamente. Contei que fazíamos isso apenas para apoiar aluado, que nunca imaginaríamos que Snape apareceria, que almofadinhas deveria estar com aluado e que a culpa não era de aluado. Dumbledore nos olhou sério e nessa hora almofadinhas apareceu com professora McGonagall. Ele estava todo arranhado, imaginei que aluado já estivesse na ala hospitalar. Respirei aliviado. Dumbledore alertara almofadinhas por sua imprudência, dizendo que enviaria uma coruja para sua família e que ele deveria cumprir detenção. Nos assegurou que Snape não falaria sobre a condição de aluado e que deveríamos tomar cuidado com aluado.

Fomos dispensados e quando saímos do escritório do diretor, passamos por Lily. Ela ainda estava acompanhada de Snape e me doeu ver que me ignorava completamente. Meu coração apertou. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado. Sirius parecia tão ressentido quanto eu e mal conseguia encarar Lily. Ele disse que iria para a torre e rabicho também. Eu não tinha paciência para conversar com ele naquele momento.

Peguei minha capa e dei uma volta pelo castelo. Precisava pensar, digerir todas as informações. O que faríamos se Snape contasse sobre aluado, se ele descobrisse sobre sermos animagos. Mais uma vez xinguei almofadinhas. Passaram-se alguns minutos e decidi que já era seguro ver aluado. Segui para a ala hospitalar. Coloquei minha capa de invisibilidade para que madame Pomfrey não pudesse me ver.

Aluado estava acabado. Meu coração pesou, pensei em como almofadinhas era um idiota. Respirei fundo. Aluado virou a cabeça, olhando na direção em que eu estava e sorriu de lado. Seus sentidos ainda estavam aguçados. Fui para o outro lado de sua cama e disse oi. Ele apenas assentiu. Perguntei como estava, ele balançou a cabeça e perguntou como estava Snape. Eu disse que parecia bem. Ele suspirou e parecia que queria chorar. Perguntou como estava almofadinhas, eu girei os olhos e disse que ele não deveria se preocupar.

Lily apareceu um segundo depois. Eu gelei. Aluado olhou na minha direção, preocupado. A ruiva conjurou um feitiço para Madame Pomfrey não poder escutá-los e fechou o biombo em volta da cama. Sentou-se ao lado de aluado, parecia tão preocupada. Começaram a conversar. Fiquei chocado ao ver que ela descobrira o segredo de aluado há tanto tempo e ainda mais ao saber que ela tinha sido apaixonada por aluado. Aluado olhou em minha direção, seu olhar pedindo desculpas. Não era hora de sentir ciúmes. Ela perguntou como ele se sentia e ele disse que se sentia arrasado, que Dumbledore o assegurara que Snape não diria nada, mas que ele não confiava tanto assim. Lily o garantiu que Snape não diria nada. Senti uma pontada de ciúmes, será que ainda se falavam?

Lily abraçou aludo, dizendo que tudo estaria bem. Seus olhos vagaram em minha direção. Senti meu coração acelerar. Tive o pensamento egoísta de querer ser aquele em seus braços. Seus olhos voltaram-se para aluado e fiquei me perguntando se ela ainda gostava dele. Tirei aquele pensamento da cabeça. Não, eles eram apenas amigos e ela uma das melhores amigas de sua "namorada". Aluado chorava no colo de Lily e eu a agradeci mentalmente por ela poder consolá-lo.

Logo aluado adormeceu. Lily passou as mãos por seu cabelo e beijou sua testa. Decidi segui-la. Ela rumava para a torre. Fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo. Observava o jeito como andava e como por vezes olhava para o céu, pensativa. Logo chegamos. Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório e eu segui para o meu. Tirei a capa e vi que almofadinhas ainda estava acordado.

Rabicho roncava. Almofadinhas parecia cansado. Estava sentado na beirada da cama, braços apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos sustentando a cabeça baixa. Pude ver as marcas de arranhado em seus braços. Elas me satisfizeram. Bem merecido. Ele me olhou com remorso.

- Pensei que não viria mais. – disse rouco.

- Eu estava com aluado. – respondi seco, colocando a capa em cima da cama.

- Pontas. – começou.

- Qual é o seu problema almofadinhas? – perguntei com raiva. – Você chegou a pensar que aluado poderia ter matado o ranhoso? Você pensou que aluado poderia ser expulso? Você só pensou nessa vingança idiota contra Snape.

- Eu sei, cara. Eu não pensei na hora. O ranhoso não deveria ter ido. Nunca pensei que ele realmente fosse até o salgueiro. – ele disse desesperado, se levantando.

- Você é um idiota Sirius. – eu disse me exaltando e acordando rabicho. Ele pareceu assustado e levantou-se da cama, perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius ficou calado. Não parecia saber o que falar. Ele respirou fundo, com aquela maldita cara de cachorro abandonado e me pediu desculpas, rabicho pareceu entender e continuou quieto, olhando a cena. Meu sangue subiu a cabeça e então, eu dei um soco na cara de Sirius. Rabicho guinchou e pulou na minha frente, tentando me impedir de bater Sirius. Ele mesmo não fazia nenhum esforço para se defender. Fiquei ainda mais com raiva. Empurrei rabicho e disse que não ia mais bater em almofadinhas.

Olhei pra ele ainda com raiva. Respirei fundo e disse que ele deveria pedir desculpas para aluado e não para mim. Ele assentiu e eu girei os olhos. Peguei minha toalha e fui tomar banho. Estava exausto. Sirius ainda estava sentado na cama, olhava pela janela. Suspirei. Caminhei até ele e rabicho pareceu recear que eu fosse ter outro ataque. Olhei fixamente para Sirius e o abracei. Por mais idiota que ele fosse, ele também se sentia mal com tudo. Ele me abraçou de volta, com força. Dei tapinhas em suas costas e disse para conversar com aluado depois. Ele assentiu mais uma vez e fomos todos dormir.

Pensei em Lily, me lembrando de seus olhos mirando em minha direção. Suspirei. O que eu deveria fazer? Faltava um pouco mais de uma semana para as aulas acabarem. Passaria meses sem poder vê-la e depois teríamos nosso último ano juntos. Minha garganta apertou. Era minha última chance. Coloquei o braço sobre os olhos. Minha cabeça latejava. Apesar de tudo consegui dormir. Acordei com o som estridente da risada de rabicho. Sirius aparentemente "esquecera" de colocar as calças antes de descer as escadas e algumas alunas do primeiro ano se chocaram com a cena. Frank Longbottom o forçou a subir as escadas para se vestir. Frank me disse oi e eu respondi cordialmente. Olhei para almofadinhas com um meio sorriso. Ele era tão idiota.

Levantei e troquei de roupa. Decidimos passar na ala hospitalar antes de descer para o salão principal. Madame Pomfrey já se acostumara com nossas visitas frequentes ao aluado e não mais se dava ao trabalho de nos deixar entrar. Aluado parecia melhor que na noite anterior.

- E ai lobão. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Hey. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Oi aluado. – falou almofadinhas com a voz trêmula.

- Oi almofadinhas. – aluado respondeu sério.

- Como você tá cara? – Sirius perguntou sem graça.

- Melhor. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Ah, que bom.

Lily, Alice, Lene e Dory apareceram. Meu coração disparou ao encontrar o olhar da ruiva. Ela pareceu sem graça e desviou. Dory correu até aluado e fiquei me perguntando se Lily tinha dito alguma coisa. Conhecendo aluado, se Dory soubesse algo sobre ele, ele provavelmente a deixaria. Eu já achava um avanço ele continuar com aquele relacionamento estranho.

Todos nós observamos as garotas conversarem com aluado. Não dizíamos muito. Fiquei observando Lily e ela pareceu perceber. Sorri internamente, eu simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dela. Logo elas se despediram, dizendo que precisavam ir para a aula de poções. Tínhamos esquecido completamente. Elas saíram e, um momento depois, nos despedimos de aluado. Fomos por duas passagens secretas e chegamos juntos de Slughorn. Vi que as meninas ainda não tinham chegado e disse a Sirius para nos sentarmos separados, na esperança de Lily sentar ao meu lado.

Dito e feito. Quando chegaram não havia muitos lugares e Lily teria que sentar ao meu lado. Bem, meu plano deu certo, mas eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Continuei olhando fixamente para Slughorn, sem prestar atenção no que ele falava. Tentava pensar em alguma coisa para conversar com a ruiva. Só me vinham perguntas idiotas, nada de muito útil. A cena de Dory indo até Remo me veio à memória. Fiquei pensando em como ele era um idiota e deveria pedir logo a garota em namoro. Girei os olhos, por que eu estava pensando nisso agora? E então algo em minha mente clareou. Eu tinha um plano formado em minha cabeça e poderia dar certo. Estava me preparando para falar com Lily quando Sirius manda um bilhete para ela. Olho com raiva para ele e ela me olha desconfiada.

Almofadinhas sorri sem graça. Giro os olhos e tento ver o que está escrito, mas não consigo ler. Respiro fundo e vejo Lily escrever de volta. Ela mandou o bilhete. Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando extrair algo de suas feições. Obviamente, ela me olhou incomodada. Pisquei algumas vezes. E disse que precisávamos conversar. Ela disse que não sairia comigo e eu disse que não era nada do tipo. Desenhei um mapa e pedi que me encontrasse na antiga torre de astronomia às 18 horas, pois eu teria treino antes disso. Milagrosamente, ela aceitou.

Fiquei imensamente feliz. E minha felicidade durou pouco. Lene começou a brigar com Sirius e acabou trocando de lugar com Lily. A morena parecia brava. Fiquei imaginando se ela saberia sobre Remo também. Olhei para Lene e ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Qual é Jay? – disse nervosa.

- Eu que pergunto. – disse. Slughorn olhou em nossa direção. Murmurei _Abaffiato_ e continuei. – O que houve dessa vez?

- Seu amigo é um energúmeno, trasgo, com um cérebro menor que o de um tronquilho! – ela disse com raiva.

- Hum. – murmurei sem saber o que realmente falar. Só haveria um motivo para ela estar tão brava com Sirius, além dos habituais, claro. Olhei pra ela, me perguntando se eu deveria perguntar sobre aluado. Não precisei perguntar.

- Como ele pode ser tão idiota a ponto de mandar Snape atrás de Remo? Ele não pensa? – ela disse e arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabe então. – eu disse calmamente. Ela parecia preocupada.

- Jay, não comenta com o Remo, por favor. Droga, Lily vai me matar. – ela diz preocupada.

- Relaxa, - eu digo sorrindo. – não vou dizer nada. Com uma condição.

- Como assim? – ela pergunta com olhos furiosos.

- Você tem que me ajudar. – digo simplesmente. – Vou me encontrar com Lily hoje.

- O que? Você quer que eu te ajude a convencê-la? Isso é impossível! – ela diz nervosa.

- Não, você não entendeu. Ela já aceitou. – respondo sorrindo triunfante frente à indignação dela.

- Mentira. – ela exclama. – Como você conseguiu?

- Meu charme finalmente venceu. – digo sério. Ela não acredita. Giro os olhos. – Okay, eu não sei como pra falar a verdade. Ela simplesmente... aceitou.

- Estranho. – diz Lene olhando de soslaio para a amiga. Ela volta o olhar para mim. – O que você quer que eu faça então?

- Eu tenho um plano. Preciso checar algumas coisas. Mas basicamente, vou convencer Lily a passar as férias com você, minha querida vizinha. E você me ajudará com Lily. – digo sorrindo prontamente.

- Tá me zoando? – pergunta Lene séria.

- Não. – respondo girando os olhos. – Olha, eu sei que vocês se recusam a acreditar que eu gosto mesmo da Lily, não espero que acreditem. Mas... eu realmente gosto dela. Eu mudei ultimamente, mas nada do que eu faça parece surtir algum efeito nela. Eu só quero uma chance de provar que eu mudei e que eu faria de tudo por ela. Só isso.

- Hum. – ela me analisa com seus olhos azuis. – Não sei James.

- Por favor Lene. Só uma chance, só isso. – praticamente imploro para a morena.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ela diz finalmente. – E qual é o plano?

- Como eu disse. Tenho que checar algumas coisas. Te conto assim que der.

Slughorn nos interrompe e passa uma tarefa para a última aula. Dou tchau a Lene e para Lily quando passo por ela. Ela fica corada, imagino que de raiva. Sorrio e saio com almofadinhas e rabicho a tira colo. Teria muito que fazer. Fomos até a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey logo liberaria Remo. Aproveitei a presença dos três e contei sobre meu encontro com Lily. Ninguém acreditou que ela iria e eu comecei a me preocupar. E se ela não fosse? Eles ficaram tirando sarro de mim e eu apenas girava os olhos. Já era hora de almoçar e Madame Pomfrey nos expulsou da ala hospitalar.

Fomos almoçar, no caminho para a aula de feitiços topamos com as meninas e contamos a novidade de Remo. Sorri abertamente para Lily que pareceu bastante irritada. A aula de feitiços passou rápida e fui para o treinamento de quadribol com almofadinhas, rabicho e Alec Wood, um setimanista que era batedor.

Após o treino, Sirius disse que iria falar com aluado. Dei boa sorte para ele e corri para meu quarto de capitão. Monitores e capitães do time de quadribol tinham uma suíte reservada para eles. Grande regalia, pensei. Pulei na banheira e me senti relaxado. Olhei para o teto e aquilo me deu uma ideia. Sorri. Após alguns minutos saí da banheira e me enxuguei. O que eu vestiria? Bem, tanto faz. Peguei uma blusa de frio preta e uma jeans escura. Fiz a barba e passei uma loção que minha mãe me mandara de aniversário. Olhei para o espelho. Eu estava ótimo.

Chequei as horas. Cinco horas. Eu teria tempo. Passei na cozinha e pedi aos elfos para preparem um lanche para mim e lhes indiquei o local para mandarem os lanches. Eles ficaram entusiasmados e me garantiram o bom serviço.

Peguei um atalho para a torre. Fazia algum tempo que eu não ia lá. Nunca tinha trazido uma garota sequer. Sirius sempre me disse que era um desperdício, mas aquele era o único lugar que eu poderia ficar sozinho, sem ninguém me incomodando. Agitei a varinha, limpando o assoalho macio. Acendi as velas suspensas e ajeitei as almofadas em um canto da sala. A mesa estava posta no centro da sala. Conjurei duas cadeiras. Olhei para o teto. Seria difícil, mas o esforço valeria a pena.

Agitei a varinha e vislumbrei o teto se abrir para o céu, mas não durou muito tempo e logo o céu foi se desfazendo em teto novamente. Tentei dez vezes e na décima primeira finalmente o feitiço funcionou. O céu estava alaranjado e havia poucas nuvens. A lua já estava no alto e algumas estrelas eram visíveis. Bem, eu poderia aprimorar o feitiço. Agitei a varinha e o céu pareceu se aproximar. A lua estava maior e as estrelas estavam mais destacadas. Sorri satisfeito.

Agora era esperar por Lily. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso e vi que já eram seis horas. Bem, garotas costumam demorar. Seis e dez... Seis e vinte... Seis e meia. Okay, talvez ela tenha se perdido. Seis e quarenta. Tudo bem, só mais um pouco. Seis e cinquenta. Droga. Sete horas. É, ela não vem. Suspirei derrotado. Olhei para o céu e pensei como tinha sido um desperdício. As estrelas estavam tão bonitas...

Levantei e rumei até a porta. Quando a abri vislumbrei Lily. Arregalei os olhos sem acreditar. Ela realmente estava ali. Segurei o ar. Droga, por que ela precisava ser tão bonita? Se controla James. Droga. Ela parecia corada e nervosa. Puxei o ar e senti seu aroma de lírios. Eu simplesmente adorava o seu cheiro. Ela me encarava e eu não sabia o que dizer. Okay, pensando bem, por que Lily viria em primeiro lugar? Estreitei os olhos. E se fosse Sirius tirando com a minha cara? Ele era o único que sabia como chegar aqui.

A garota pareceu irritada. Quando ela falou, eu tive certeza que era ela. Sorri sem jeito. Deixei que ela entrasse e vislumbrei seu olhar maravilhado ao mirar o céu. Ela era realmente linda. Conversamos, ela ficou irritada algumas vezes, impaciente. Conjurei a comida que os elfos fizeram e fiquei satisfeito ao ver que ela gostava de torta de morango com cereja e que pelo menos tinha comido alguma coisa. Ofereci cerveja amanteigada, mas ela preferiu whisky de fogo. Ri quando ela tomou o copo todo de uma vez. Era típico de Lily querer se fazer provar.

Impaciente, ela me questionou sobre o que eu gostaria de falar. Comecei a extrair as informações que eu queria. O quanto suas amigas sabiam sobre Remo? Como eu desconfiei, todas sabiam sobre seu segredo, o que facilitava as coisas. E então contei sobre meu plano para unir Remo e Dory. Disse que ela e as amigas deveriam passar as férias com Lene, que era minha vizinha. Dois meses juntos e com certeza eles ficariam juntos. Pelo menos esse era o plano. Ela pareceu ponderar. Me olhou desconfiada, perguntando se essa não era apenas uma estratégia para arruinar suas férias e eu ri, dizendo que ficar perto dela era a melhor parte do plano afinal.

Surpreendentemente, ela aceitou. Meu coração saltou. Eu teria minha ruivinha mais perto de mim. Sorri e ela perguntou se já poderia ir embora. Não, eu respondi, ainda precisava conversar sobre nós dois. Eu parecia que tinha acabado de correr uma maratona. Como me expressar sem que ela se exaltasse e simplesmente andasse pela porta e me abandonasse, me chamando de idiota? Respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

Olhei em seus olhos e escolhi cada palavra. No final, apenas disse aquilo que eu disse a Lene. Apenas uma chance, eu pedi, apenas uma oportunidade de mostrar que eu posso mudar, um pouco de sua confiança e paciência. Coloquei todas as minhas esperanças nas palavras. Ela me olhava firmemente. Vi seu rosto corar e então desviou os olhos. Murmurou algo que pensei ser "tudo bem". Não conseguia acreditar. O que ela tinha dito? Perguntei e ela me respondeu nervosa que tudo bem. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Merlin, obrigado! Eu ri quando ela disse que poderia reconsiderar. Disse que não precisava, que ela não se arrependeria e agradeci. Ela perguntou se poderia ir embora e eu disse que a acompanhava.

Quando estávamos saindo a observei olhar para o teto novamente. Me encostei na porta e sorri. Falei que poderíamos voltar qualquer dia que ela quisesse e ela murmurou que seria legal. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, mas tanto faz. Só queria que aquilo não fosse um tipo de brincadeira que Lily estava fazendo. Saímos finalmente e andamos pelos corredores, sem pressa. Conversamos e rimos, parecia inacreditável estar com ela. Vi que seu rosto ainda estava um pouco vermelho e me ocorreu que talvez o whisky a tivesse deixado mais desinibida.

Chegamos ao retrato da mulher gorda e Lily disse a senha. Estava muito escuro e eu mal conseguia enxergar. Sentia o cheiro de lírios e me guiava por ele. Observei a ruiva parar de frente para as escadas. Ela se virou e vi que estávamos muito próximos. Meu coração batia forte. Tive certeza que ela poderia ouvir as batidas agitadas. As nuvens desbloquearam o brilho da lua e eu pude enxergar com clareza. Os olhos de Lily estavam fixos nos meus.

Droga, aquilo era demais para mim. Eu podia sentir sua respiração perto da minha boca. Toquei seu rosto, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. As duas esmeraldas pareciam me engolir para fora da realidade. Não conseguia pensar em nada, quando de repente sinto os lábios quentes de Lily pressionando os meus. Arregalei os olhos, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Lily não só estava me beijando como tinha sido ela a tomar o primeiro passo. Merlin, por favor, que isso não seja uma piada cruel.

O beijo de Lily tinha gosto de whisky de fogo com morangos. Podia sentir seu coração acelerado, batendo contra meu peito. Passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando seu corpo pra mais perto. Sua língua brincava com a minha, meus lábios sedentos pelos seus. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos e aquilo já estava demais para meus pobres hormônios adolescentes. Lily mordeu meu lábio inferior e parou o beijo. Ela abriu os olhos e sussurrou que estava bêbada, rindo. Tudo bem, eu disse. Eu já imaginava. Ela passou os dedos em meu rosto e um arrepio desceu pelo meu corpo. Ela se recostou em meu peito e me chamou de James. Era a segunda vez na mesma semana. Ela parecia tonta. Disse que a levaria para a cama e ela riu, dizendo que eu não conseguiria subir.

Lily querida, eu sou um maroto, não um garoto comum. Peguei-a no colo e ela recostou-se em meu peito. O cheiro de lírios invadia meu olfato. Peguei a passagem secreta que dava diretamente no dormitório feminino. Abri a porta do quarto de Lily lentamente, com medo de acordar as meninas. Suspirei derrotado, elas ainda estavam acordas. Ficaram surpresas com minha presença e me perguntaram como eu chegara ali em cima e como eu sabia que aquele era o quarto de Lily. Fiquei completamente sem jeito. Respondi que sabia sobre uma passagem secreta e que Lily dissera onde era o seu quarto (tudo bem, era mentira. Na verdade eu sempre a observava pelo mapa do maroto, mas elas não precisavam saber disso.). Elas pareceram desconfiar e perguntaram o que eu tinha feito com a amiga. Eu nada, respondi. Expliquei que ela insistiu em beber whisky de fogo e acabou exagerando. Sorri de lado para suas caras perplexas. Coloquei a ruiva na cama e pedi que elas não comentassem nada com Lily. Elas estreitaram os olhos e eu ri. Saí antes que mudassem de ideia e fui para meu próprio dormitório, ainda sem poder acreditar no que acontecera.

Almofadinhas, aluado e rabicho me esperavam. Eu pigarreei quando cheguei ao quarto e sorri. Eles arregalaram os olhos quando lhes disse que ela tinha ido ao meu encontro. Rabicho riu e falou para aluado e almofadinhas lhes entregarem os dois galeões. Girei os olhos. Me perguntaram sobre detalhes e eu apenas lhes disse que tivemos uma conversa cordial. Eles obviamente não acreditaram. Eu disse que iria dormir, mas eles não pareciam que me deixariam dormir. Então contei sobre meu plano de conquistar Lily nas férias. Aluado quis saber como eu a convenci a aceitar passar as férias perto de mim e eu respondi apenas que ela era amiga da Lene, mais que normal passar as férias na casa da amiga e desviei os olhos. Bocejei e disse que estava muito cansado. Deitei na cama, ignorando o protesto de todos.

Já havia se passado uma hora, todos dormiam, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que Lily me dera. Droga, eu estava parecendo uma garotinha. Ri comigo mesmo. Qual o seu problema James Potter, você deveria ser o maior garanhão e não ficar animado por causa do um beijo. Mas era um beijo da minha ruiva. E ela tomou a iniciativa. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu tive esperança. Sorri satisfeito, me lembrando do toque dos seus lábios e acabei dormindo.

Acordei cedo, o que espantou aluado. Tomei uma ducha e descemos para tomar café. Procurei por Lily, mas apenas Alice, Lene e Dory estavam no salão. Aluado sentou ao lado de Dory, dando um beijo de bom dia. Logo eu e Lily estaríamos assim, pensei comigo mesmo. Sorri para os dois, pensando que eles também estariam decididamente mais próximos. Todos me olharam desconfiados. Fiz uma cara de inocente, frente às perguntas de todos e me diverti com suas indagações. Perguntei onde estava Lily e Dory respondeu que ela não queria acordar, estava de ressaca. Ri com o comentário. Típico de Lily.

Era sábado e estava frio. Decidimos voltar para o salão comunal. Chamei Lene para um canto e contei sobre meu plano para ajudar Dory e aluado. Ela pareceu ponderar e concordou em ajudar. Ela riu e disse que foi assim que eu convenci Lily a passar as férias perto de mim. Eu girei os olhos e disse que eram apenas detalhes. Sentamos perto da lareira. Eu em uma poltrona separada e deixamos outra vaga, para o caso de Lily descer.

Meia hora depois, a minha querida ruivinha aparece com um monte de livros e pergaminhos na mão. Ela gira os olhos e amaldiçoo todos por sua indiscrição. Ela senta na poltrona vaga ao meu lado e começa a ler. Fixo meus olhos nela e levanto uma sobrancelha. Ela me olha e pergunta o que foi. Eu a indago se iria comer e ela diz que não tem fome. Fico irritado e tiro seus materiais, jogando no colo de Lene. Ela fica irritada, mas eu não ligo. Lily às vezes parece uma criança. Pego sua mão e saio com ela para a cozinha. Todos nos olham sem entender. Lily e James sem gritaria e detenções? Isso era novidade. Sorri enquanto ela brigava comigo. Rio quando ela me chama de terrorista, me perguntando de onde ela tira essas ideias.

Digo que vou leva-la até a cozinha. Apesar de relutante, ela me segue. Os elfos ficam muito felizes por nos verem. Lily senta em uma cadeira com a ajuda de Miny, uma elfa doméstica de grandes olhos azuis. Sento na frente de Lily e peço para prepararem cereais com leite. Em um minuto a tigela é posta na mesa. Ela diz que não tem fome. Giro os olhos e pego a colher com um pouco de cereal. Sorrio e finjo que a colher é um avião. Ela me olha abismada, dizendo que não é criança, mas finalmente aceita comer. E aqui estamos nós, de onde comecei.

Lily termina de comer o cereal e agradece aos elfos pela bondade. Ela me olha calmamente e gira os olhos. Vejo-a levantar-se calada e olhar pra trás, como se dissesse "você vem ou não?". Sorrio e me levanto, despedindo-me dos meus caros amigos. Andamos lentamente pelos corredores e me pergunto sobre o que ela estaria pensando. Olho de soslaio e percebo que ela está aérea. Quando Lily fica assim, eu nunca sei o que fazer. Respiro fundo, optando por ficar calado. Tudo bem se eu apenas ficasse do seu lado.

Ela me olha finalmente. Fico surpreso e ela desvia o olhar, corando. Bem, Lilian Evans, você me deixa completamente confuso! Pense James, pense! O que falar? Tudo bem, qualquer coisa vale.

- E-então. – eu gaguejo. Droga.

- Hum. – ela me olha interessada.

- O dia está frio né? – comento olhando para o gramado.

- É. – ela responde simplesmente.

- É. – digo bobamente. Vamos James, você consegue. Ela não está gritando com você, isso é bom. Olho para seus lábios e sinto meu rosto esquentar. Ah não, vou ficar me lembrando do beijo, e agora? Aja naturalmente. Eu me endireito e ando apressado.

De repente paro e olho para trás. Lily está com a mão cobrindo a boca. Seus olhos adquirem um leve tom acinzentado e então ela começa a rir.

- O dia está frio? – ela diz entre o riso. – Que tipo de conversa é essa Potter?

- Ah. – eu digo me sentindo constrangido. – Eu não sei bem o que dizer.

- É, - ela tenta parar de rir. – eu percebi.

Eu giro os olhos e cruzo os braços. Ela tenta parar de rir, mas me olha novamente e volta a rir. Estava começando a ficar incomodado.

- Você não vai parar de rir? – pergunto irritado.

- Quem é a criança agora? – ela diz divertida, mas conseguindo conter o riso.

-Muito engraçado. – digo sério.

- Sim, de fato é. – ela diz sorrindo e andando até me alcançar.

- Que bom que você acha. – levanto uma sobrancelha.

- É impressão minha ou estamos trocando de papel aqui? – ela diz divertida. – Você é o estressado e eu sou a irritante.

- Pelo menos você admite que é estressada. – eu comento sorrindo e rio depois que ela me dá um tapa no braço.

- De qualquer modo, pensei que você era melhor do que isso. – ela diz, voltando a andar.

- Como assim? – eu falo acompanhando seus passos.

- Bem, você é um galinha assumido. Pensei que você soubesse conversar com todos os tipos de garota. – ela diz irônica.

- Você não é como as outras garotas Lily. – eu digo sério e ela me olha em dúvida. – É sério. Com as outras garotas é fácil conversar. Nenhuma realmente está interessada em saber sobre qualquer coisa. A maioria só pensa em ficar comigo, sobre qualquer circunstância. Não estou me gabando. – digo quando ela gira os olhos. – É simplesmente a verdade. E você não é assim. Você não se interessa por coisas superficiais, você é atraída por coisas interessantes. Não posso conversar da mesma maneira que converso com outras garotas, ou você simplesmente me dispensaria.

Pensei ver uma tonalidade rosada em seu rosto, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão minha. Ela permanece calada e eu me pergunto se não disse algo errado. Ela com certeza não acredita em mim. Suspirei derrotado e continuamos andando, quando ouço a bela voz de minha ruivinha.

- Eu gosto de torta de morango com cereja. – ela diz de repente.

- O que? – eu pergunto sem entender.

- Eu disse que gosto de torta de morango com cereja. – ela diz irritada.

- Ah. – ela estaria tentando conversar comigo? Sorrio. – Eu percebi, ontem, quando você estava comendo.

- É. – ela diz olhando para o lado, parecendo constrangida. Me pergunto se ela se lembra do beijo. Não... Ou ela estaria gritando comigo e não conversando. – Minha mãe sempre fazia esse tipo de torta pra mim, geralmente quando eu estava triste ou incomodada com alguma coisa.

- Você está triste? – pergunto, olhando para o semblante distante em seu rosto.

- Por que eu estaria? – ela responde me sorrindo, mas eu pude ver pelo seu tom de voz e pelo jeito que sua boca se curvava que ela estava mentindo.

- Não sei. – eu digo sério. – Mas se você estivesse eu poderia pedir mais tortas. Quantas você quisesse.

Ela olha pra mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e começa a rir. Sorrio, grato por poder aliviar pelo menos um pouco da tensão que sentia.

- Muito obrigada. – ela diz risonha.

- James Potter a seu dispor. – digo, fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Tudo o que uma garota precisa. – ela comenta girando os olhos, mas sorrindo.

- Posso ser tudo o que uma garota ruiva irritadinha e de olhos verdes precisa. – digo sério.

- Oh, é mesmo? – ela diz irônica.

- Basta você pedir. – olho em seus olhos, pondo o máximo de sinceridade que consigo em cada palavra.

Lily desvia o olhar e sorri de lado, dizendo que eu poderia me arrepender. Ela era muito exigente.

- Eu sei ruivinha, mas eu estou disposto a tudo. – digo passando a mão nos cabelos e arrancando um olhar duvidoso.

- Por que você tem essa mania de passar a mão pelo cabelo? – pergunta.

- Tenho desde criança. – digo sorrindo. – Quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai me comprou uma vassoura que voava mais que um metro. Finalmente eu poderia voar alto. Eu estava muito feliz e fui brincar com os garotos do bairro. Conheci uma menina, Mary Anne. Ela era loira e tinha os olhos mais azuis que eu já vira na vida. – digo, arrancando um riso e ouço-a dizer "típico". – É sério, eram muito azuis. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Eu voava como um idiota, pra cima e pra baixo, tentando chamar a atenção de Mary Anne olhos azuis e finalmente consegui. Então, um dia, ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos, sorriu e disse: James, se você passar as mãos assim, parece que você acabou de sair da vassoura.

- Está explicado! – ela diz rindo.

- É. Adquiri esse hábito por causa dela. Mas então Ronald Pensiville ganhou uma vassoura melhor que a minha e o cabelo dele era ainda mais rebelde. Fui abandonado por Mary Anne em um instante. No final, ela não gostava de mim e sim de garotos com cabelos rebeldes e vassouras. – digo sério.

- Pobre James Potter. – ela diz rindo ainda mais. – Imagino que ela quebrou seu coração.

- Sim, mas não mais que você. – digo sorrindo.

- Claro. – ela fala girando os olhos e sorrindo também. – Mas não sou Mary Anne olhos azuis, não sou tarada por garotos com cabelos rebeldes e vassouras.

- Não mesmo, você namorou Diggory. – digo simplesmente.

- Ah, por favor. Não me lembre. Ele era fofo no começo, mas ficou completamente insuportável depois de um tempo. – diz suspirando.

- Eu sou fofo, - digo passando a mão pelo cabelo. – mas não fico insuportável com o tempo.

- Tá bom. – ela diz rindo e parando.

Mal percebi, mas já estávamos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Ouço Lily dizer a senha e ambos passamos pelo retrato. Novamente todos nos observam surpresos. Andamos até onde nossos amigos ainda estavam e nos olhavam sem acreditar naquele estranho tratado de paz entre nós. Lily pede os materiais de volta a Lene que mecanicamente devolve para a ruiva. Sorrio de lado quando ela se senta na poltrona e volta a estudar. Tão dedicada. Me sento ao lado dela e a observo estudar. Ela olha pra mim e levanta uma sobrancelha, seus olhos com um novo tom esverdeado, um que eu nunca tinha notado.

- Você vai ficar me olhando estudar também? – pergunta incomodada.

Eu sorrio. Me ajeito na poltrona e continuo olhando em seus olhos, tentando absorver aquele tom diferente de todos os outros.

- Sim, ruivinha, acostume-se com isso. – digo.

Ela gira os olhos e volta a estudar. Todos nos olham abismados. Merlin, essa garota é completamente sobrenatural e eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah, James fofo! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Pelo menos eu adorei escrevê-lo. Mandem reviews, please. Qualquer erro me avisem :)<strong>

**Obrigadinha queridos!**


	3. Chapter 3 Complicações

**Feliz Ano Novo queridos! Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Ele é o menor de todo, mas espero que gostem.**

**Então,voltemos para a perspectiva de Lily.**

**_Shall the story begin._**

* * *

><p>- Lily, não é possível que não tenha acontecido nada. – Lene recomeça.<p>

- Por Merlin, vocês estão me irritando. – digo colocando os dedos entre os olhos.

Amanhã seria o último dia de aula, o que significava que eu teria de passar dois meses na casa de Lene. Perto dos marotos, de todos eles. Era por um bem maior e eu não tinha mais uma casa realmente. Não queria ter que convencer meus pais das mentiras de Petúnia. Ir para casa de Lene veio como uma salvação. Continuei arrumando minhas malas e pensando em todas as roupas que eu teria que buscar em casa antes de ir para Lene. Alice prometera me pegar um dia depois, sem atraso. Suspirei e olhei para minhas três amigas. Eu não queria comentar nada, principalmente porque elas eram até a favor de James. Okay, eu desisti de chama-lo de Potter em meus pensamentos. É... complicado.

- Olha só, não aconteceu nada além do que eu contei pra vocês, sério. – eu disse, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Lily, você só nos disse que conversaram sobre você ficar na casa de Lene. – comentou Dory. Lene e Alice se entreolharam. Sim, eu tinha contado o plano de James para as duas, obviamente Dory não poderia saber.

- Mas basicamente foi isso. – eu argumentei.

- Lily, você chegou bêbada no dormitório. – disse Dory sabiamente.

- Tudo bem, a gente bebeu um pouco, eu não tinha comido direito e acabei deixando o álcool subir a cabeça. Mas fora isso, não aconteceu nada. – bem, pelo menos eu acho. Quer dizer, o beijo pareceu um sonho, porque se tivesse acontecido aposto que James teria comentado, não é?

- E de repente vocês decidem ficar de papo pelos corredores? Sem gritos e detenções? – pergunta Alice, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem. – eu suspiro. – Veja bem, ele me pediu uma chance, só uma chance, uma última, pra eu ver que ele não era um trasgo por completo. Concordamos em ser amigos, só isso. Vocês viviam reclamando que eu o tratava pior que um elfo doméstico e agora reclamam porque eu o trato decentemente. Decidam-se! – eu digo por fim, já irritada.

- Okay, Lily. – diz Lene estreitando os olhos.

- Sério? Que bom. Não aguentava mais vocês no meu ouvido toda santa hora. – digo feliz.

Estava tão feliz que não tinha percebido a troca de olhares entre Dory, Alice e Lene. Descemos ao salão principal para a última ceia, sentando perto dos marotos e de Frank. Dumbledore como sempre nos alertou sobre os perigos fora do castelo, pedindo que fôssemos extremamente cuidadosos e que aproveitássemos o máximo o tempo que tínhamos com nossas famílias. Desejou ótimas férias a todos e uma volta segura àqueles que retornariam. Senti meu coração apertar. Meu último ano em Hogwarts. Não parecia ter passado tanto tempo desde que recebi a carta de aceitação. Eu era uma garotinha com grandes expectativas e sede de conhecimento. É eu sempre fui estranha, foi o que eu pensei, eu realmente devo ser uma bruxa, Severo estava certo. Seis anos se passaram, as coisas estavam sombrias no mundo mágico, era aterrorizante. A cada semana um parente de alguém morria, ou em combate ou assassinado por comensais. Eu queria fazer algo em relação a isso. Parece idiota, eu, Lilian Evans, uma nascida trouxa lutar contra as forças do mal. Ficaria ainda mais estranho se eu dissesse em voz alta. No entanto, eu tinha a leve impressão de que esse era o caminho que eu deveria trilhar.

Dumbledore me trouxe de volta a realidade ao começar com os aplausos para Grifinória. Vencemos a taça das casas pela sétima vez seguida. Ri, aplaudindo também. Meus olhos encontraram os de James e ambos sorrimos. Talvez as férias ao lado daquele maroto não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal, era quase como se fôssemos amigos. Olhei para a mesa que se enchia de pratos e mais pratos. Suspirei. Não tinha fome, ainda não conseguia me livrar daquele enjoo constante. Lene me olhava, pra falar verdade, todos a minha volta pareciam me olhar.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Queremos saber o que você vai comer. – disse Sirius sério.

- Eu virei uma criança agora? – perguntei incomodada.

- Claro que não, bebêzinho. – disse James girando os olhos e se levantando.

Fiquei esperando a próxima jogada, mas nunca ia adivinhar que o moreno simplesmente subiria em cima da mesa para sentar ao meu lado. Claro, James Potter não poderia perder a oportunidade de chamar a atenção. Todos ficamos boquiabertos e ele agiu como se tudo aquilo fosse normal, talvez se esquecendo que qualquer pessoa normal simplesmente daria a volta na mesa ou passaria por baixo. Ele pegou um pedaço de torta de amoras e colocou no meu prato. A essa altura a maior parte do salão olhava para nós dois, esperando mais um show de Lilian Evans e James Potter. Estreitei os olhos quando ele pegou o garfo e mais uma vez fingiu que era um avião em direção a minha boca.

Eu podia sentir a tensão e as pessoas sussurrando que James definitivamente estava ficando maluco ou que não tinha medo de morrer. Sabe, as pessoas sempre esperam que você aja de certa maneira, que fale de um jeito e que faça certas escolhas, mas eu me cansei disso. Por que eu tenho que ser a Maria barraco de Hogwarts? E uma parte de mim queria rir de toda a situação. Qual é, ele simplesmente sobe em cima da mesa e depois vem me alimentar como se eu tivesse 6 meses de idade? Vamos dar algum crédito para ele. Estreitei ainda mais meus olhos enquanto eu podia ver a tensão emanando de James, ele também estaria esperando eu dar um dos meus ataques de fúria. Olhei para o garfo e girei os olhos, abrindo a boca e comendo a torta.

- Gostosa. – eu disse, tomando o garfo de sua mão e comendo um pouco mais.

Eu não estou exagerando quando digo que parecia que todo mundo tinha parado de respirar. Alguns me olhavam com espanto, outros diziam que eu e James deveríamos estar saindo, outros simplesmente voltaram a fazer o que estavam antes e no final das contas não houve nenhum show para presenciarem. Sorri internamente porque eu não estava nem um pouco chateada.

- Você tá bem Lily? – perguntou Remo sério.

- Tô, por quê? – perguntei, descansando o garfo ao lado do pedaço de torta.

- Você não gritou com o pontas, nem o azarou, nem o amaldiçoou nem nada do tipo. Tem definitivamente alguma coisa de errada com você. – Sirius disse me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- Vocês me ofendem! – eu disse calmamente. – Não posso me tornar um ser humano melhor?

- Claro. – Dory respondeu rapidamente.

- Não. – disse Sirius sem qualquer tato. – Vocês estão se pegando! – ele diz chocado.

- Ah, por favor! – eu digo girando os olhos e parando de comer.

- Aluado, aluado! – diz Sirius desesperado. – É isso! Nosso amigo, ele nunca mais vai sair com nenhuma menina! E ele já não estava saindo. Aluado, eu perdi meu amigo, pra sempre.

Todos riam do desespero de Sirius, exceto Lene que o chamava de galinha e eu que apenas ignorei o seu show pensando no que ele tinha dito. James não saía mais com ninguém? Desde quando? Desde a semana passada? Ou seria antes? Merlin, o que eu estava pensando? Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Somos apenas amigos, talvez nem isso! E James, por que você não fala nada? Olhei de soslaio para o moreno e ele parecia achar graça de Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo estava um tanto... constrangido? Fiquei surpresa ao perceber isso. Ele me olhou de lado e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Respondi que sim e voltei a prestar atenção na conversa, que tinha mudado totalmente.

- Lene, somos eu e você contra o mundo. – Sirius dizia, colocando os braços ao redor da morena de olhos azuis.

- Hey, e eu? – perguntou rabicho.

- Desculpe rabicho, meu amigo, mas eu só curto mulheres. – respondeu o maroto piscando para Lene.

- Argh Black, faça um favor ao mundo e nunca procrie. – ela fala, arrancando rizadas de todos nós enquanto se afasta do moreno.

- Não seja fria Lene! – diz Sirius com um biquinho. – Você é a única garota com quem eu sempre sonhei em ter um filho! Imagine só. Ele teria seus belos olhos azuis e meu rosto claro! Seria o maior garanhão, maior até que o paizão. E então teríamos uma menina, exatamente como você! Ela morreria virgem, claro, mas arrasando corações.

- Meu sonho! Tirando a parte em que você é o pai dos meus filhos. – diz Lene enquanto rimos ainda mais da visão de Sirius.

- Desculpe almofadinhas. – diz James pela primeira vez, sério. – Mas seus filhos jamais chegarão aos pés dos meus.

- Ah claro, pontas. Os chifres deles realmente tornaria difícil a comparação. – diz Sirius que olha para mim. – Perdão da palavra Lily, aposto que se só os seus genes prevalecessem eles com certeza poderiam até ser comparados aos nossos. – e aponta para ele e Lene, que se limita a girar os olhos.

- Não se preocupe Sirius, - comecei séria. James me olhou apreensivo. – nossos filhos serão maravilhosos.

- AHÁ. – grita Sirius se levantando, muitas pessoas olham, mas Lene puxa o moreno de volta e manda todo mundo caçar o que fazer. – Isso foi praticamente uma confissão.

- Pense como quiser. – eu digo sorrindo e tomando meu suco de abóbora, consciente de que eu estava pisando em um território perigoso. Nem mesmo eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

Dory sorria para Remo enquanto ele cochichava algo em seu ouvido. Alice e Frank conversavam sobre o tempo que passariam longe um do outro, prometendo mandarem cartas e tudo o mais. Lene ainda discutia com Sirius, que insistia em colocar o nome de seus filhos de Sirius Jr e Serena, um tipo de mistura de Sirius com Marlene. Rabicho se ocupava em comer o máximo que podia. James e eu não conversávamos. Senti que o silêncio começava a ser incômodo. Me ocupei em passar o dedo na taça de vidro gelada. Sentia James me observar, era um hábito que ele adquirira. No começo eu me sentia constrangida, mas agora eu já estava acostumada. Pra falar a verdade começara a observá-lo também. Sabia que ele tinha a mania de morder o lábio inferior quando tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa, puxava o cabelo da nuca sempre que estava entediado, batia o nó dos dedos na poltrona enquanto via o fogo queimar na lareira, sorria de lado quando achava algo ironicamente engraçado e ele quase não piscava os olhos quando falava sobre algo sério ou importante. Talvez eu esteja virando uma obsessiva também.

Suspirei. Estava exausta pela última semana e minha cabeça latejava. Queria dormir. Minha cabeça já estava com pensamentos desnecessários. Tinha certeza que era o sono. Falei que iria subir porque queria dormir cedo. Todos deram tchau e James disse que me acompanharia. Agradeci e fomos juntos caminhando, sendo acompanhados por olhos curiosos. Não sabia sobre o que conversar. Não que eu me importasse de ter sua companhia comigo, mas é, eu estava tão cansada que não conseguia pensar direito.

- Lily, você tá bem? – podia ouvir a voz de James ao longe.

- Hum. – consegui dizer antes de sentir seus braços me pegarem.

Tive um sonho engraçado em que eu e James éramos casados. Morávamos em uma casa aconchegante, em um vilarejo trouxa, mas que muitos bruxos escolhiam por ser protegido. Tínhamos um filho, seus olhos eram extremamente verdes e cabelos negros, rebeldes. James tentava segurá-lo em uma pequena vassoura. Eu alternava minhas emoções, não sabia se ria ou se ficava preocupada que o pequeno protótipo de James se acidentasse. Era um dia fresco, mas eu sentia meu corpo quente.

Abri os olhos. Pisquei várias vezes sem saber onde eu estava. Parecia um quarto. O teto era muito alto e a cama era tão grande que caberia dois Hagrids deitados. Vi que estava coberta, talvez eu estivesse sonhando ainda ou quem sabe no meu quarto de monitora. Senti um movimento em minha cintura e vi que um braço me segurava. Olhei para o lado e vi James, dormindo. Arregalei os olhos. Merlin, Merlin, por favor, Merlin. O que estava acontecendo?

Tive um ataque de pânico. Que horas seriam? Onde eu estava? Por que James dormia ao meu lado? Olhei para meu corpo e vi que eu estava com roupas. Suspirei aliviada. Nada de mais urgente tinha acontecido. O que eu estava fazendo em uma cama com James então? Vamos Lily, qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? Tudo bem, eu estava indo para o dormitório com James quando eu apaguei. Okay, provavelmente James ficou sem saber o que fazer e me trouxe para esse quarto, seria o mais esperado vindo dele. James seu idiota, por que não me levou pra enfermaria? Tentei levantar, mas seu braço continua apertado contra meu corpo. Malditos músculos. Virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

Aspirei o ar e senti o mesmo cheiro que ele sempre tinha, algo entre o frescor de menta e um doce suave. Olhei em volta, havia roupas masculinas e uma vassoura. Ele era o capitão de quadribol, esse deveria ser seu quarto particular. Olhei de volta para seu rosto, me perguntando se ele não ia acordar. Cutuquei sua testa e nada. Cutuquei com mais força. Nada. Além de folgado ele ainda parecia uma pedra dormindo. Girei os olhos. Bati de leve em sua bochecha, chamando por seu nome. Bati com um pouco mais de força e nada. Estava ficando desesperada. Ele estaria morto? Tinha certeza que não, podia sentir sua respiração leve contra minha boca. Boca. Olhei para seus lábios levemente entreabertos e por impulso os toquei com a ponta dos dedos. Eram macios e na proporção ideal, pensei. Rezei para que ele não acordasse com aquele toque. Ele parecia tão calmo enquanto dormia, tão... inocente. Sem que eu percebesse, a distância entre nossos rostos diminuía e meus lábios tocavam levemente os dele. Abri os olhos. Tive certeza que aquele era o mesmo toque do daquele suposto sonho que tivera com James. Verifiquei se ele ainda dormia e chamei mais uma vez por seu nome.

- James. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Senti seu corpo estremecer e então aquele belo par de olhos âmbar me fitava ao mesmo tempo assustado e aflito. Pareceu notar nossas posições e moveu seu braço.

- Lily. – ele começou rapidamente. – Eu posso explicar. Você desmaiou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu quarto estava perto e então eu te trouxe... – prosseguiu me olhando apreensivo, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento eu o interrompesse. Apenas o olhava sem expressão. – Eu te coloquei na cama e você não acordava. Fiquei te olhando e acabei dormindo. Desculpa. – disse por fim.

- Você poderia ter me levado para a enfermaria. – comentei séria.

- Eu... não pensei nisso. – respondeu lentamente.

- É, deu pra perceber. – eu disse me levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou enquanto se levantava também.

- Dormitório. – respondi sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você deveria ir até a enfermaria. – sua voz soou preocupada e percebi que queria se aproximar, mas parecia ter medo.

- É apenas o cansaço Potter, não dormi mais que quatro horas por esses últimos dias. Vou ficar bem, eu só preciso dormir. – minhas palavras saiam sem qualquer emoção. Talvez parecesse estranho ouvi-las de mim, mas eu não saberia o que expressar. Era melhor assim.

- Lily, você não tá bem. – ouvi-o dizer enquanto eu analisava a porta de mármore em minha frente. – Lily, olha pra mim. – seus passos se dirigiam a minha direção, ele parecia impaciente.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei. Senti sua mão me puxar e olhei em seus olhos. Era exatamente aquilo que eu estava tentando evitar, aquele sentimento confuso que eu não sabia identificar ou sequer explicar. Eu tinha medo, não queria sentir aquilo. Eu estava assustada.

- O que tem de errado com você? – suas palavras tinham uma suavidade estranha e aquele olhar preocupado aguçavam minhas apreensões.

- Nada. Eu estou cansada. – respondi, contemplando sua expressão duvidosa. Respirei fundo e recomecei. – Olha, eu só preciso dormir um pouco mais. Amanhã terei que encarar Petúnia e meus pais, fiquei preocupada e acabei me descuidando. Prometo me alimentar melhor.

- Tudo bem Lily, - disse James, derrotado. – mas eu te acompanho.

- Obrigada.

James abriu a porta e ambos rumamos para a torre. No caminho passamos por Sir Nicholas que pareceu se sentir desprezado com a minha falta de atenção e logo nos deixou. James tentava iniciar uma conversa, mas minha impassividade não o deixava prosseguir. Logo chegamos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda que nos olhava com censura. Murmurei a senha, impaciente. Dory e Remo ainda estavam no salão comunal, juntos de mais dois alunos do sétimo ano. Assim que nos viram, vieram ao nosso encontro.

- Lily, onde vocês estavam? Ficamos preocupados. – iniciou Dory.

- Eu não me senti bem e o Potter me ajudou a descansar. – depois que falei, me dei conta de que ajudar não era a melhor palavra para se dizer.

- Te ajudou a descansar? – perguntou Remo, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É, eu dormi um pouco e ele ficou me vigiando. – menti, esperando que ele pelo menos encobrisse a história. Não estava a fim de ter que ouvir mais sermões sobre como me cuidar.

- Ah, bem, as meninas foram dormir. Eu e Remo ficamos conversando, esperando que vocês aparecessem. – disse Dory mais despreocupada.

- Obrigada. – sorri e olhei para as escadas. – Bem, vou voltar a dormir. Tô exausta.

- Eu vou com você. – Dory deu um beijo em Remos e ambas nos despedimos dos dois marotos.

- Boa noite Lily. – pude ouvir James dizer antes de subir as escadas com Dory ao meu lado.

Dory ainda perguntou se eu estava bem. Respondi que sim e fomos dormir. Minha cabeça parecia uma fábrica de informações, não conseguia parar de pensar. Fechei os olhos na esperança de que o sono chegasse. A lembrança da noite em que saí com James rodava constantemente. Eu o beijei. Por que ele não comentou nada? Por que não se vangloriou? Por que se interessava tanto a meu respeito? Nada disso fazia sentido a menos que eu considerasse que ele realmente gostava de mim, mas isso era algo inadmissível. Ele tinha boa parte da população feminina de Hogwarts a seus pés, por que se interessaria logo por aquela que não queria saber dele?

Esses pensamentos continuaram surgindo e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o dia amanheceu. Fingi dormir quando Alice acordou. Ouvi o barulho da ducha e logo Lene e Dory também acordaram. Senti a morena sentar ao meu lado e tirar uma mecha de cabelo que cobria meu rosto. Pisquei os olhos, fingindo que tinha acabado de acordar.

- Bom dia. – disse Lene.

- Bom dia. – respondi, sentando na cama.

- Ficamos preocupadas, onde você estava? – perguntou Lene.

- Ah. – fingi bocejar. – Eu estava muito cansada e acabei dormindo no colo do Potter.

- No colo do Jay? – repetiu Lene.

- É... a gente tava conversando no jardim e aí eu acabei dormindo. – disse com naturalidade.

- Sei. – a morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você está melhor Lily? – perguntou Dory.

- Tô sim, só precisava de uma boa noite de sono. – sorri.

- Se você diz. – Lene me olhava desconfiada.

Alice saiu do banho e expliquei novamente a história que tinha inventado. Elas não pareceram engolir, mas não me fizeram mais perguntas. Disse que tomaria um banho e que elas poderiam descer sem mim. Lene estava relutante, mas acabou descendo com as duas. Demorei na ducha. Meu corpo estava tenso e eu tinha marcas roxas pela pele. Sempre ficava assim quando estava anêmica ou nervosa. Passei o óleo que ganhara de Alice, ajudava a amenizar as dores no corpo e ainda hidratava a pele. Sai do banho e me sequei. Vesti o uniforme e peguei minha capa. Agitei a varinha, colocando meu último livro dentro da mala.

Desci as escadas e não encontrei nenhum conhecido, exceto Sirius que conversava com um jogador setimanista. Quando me viu, despediu-se do ruivo e veio ao me encontro. Sorri, dando bom dia. Ele parecia sério.

- Como você está Lily? – perguntou.

- Tô ótima. – disse sorrindo. Minha boca tremia.

- Você não precisa mentir pra mim. – ele disse e me puxou para um abraço.

Meus olhos ardiam. Sirius me abraçava com força e eu não me importei com os olhares voltados para nós. Queria chorar, estava tão cansada de ter que aguentar tantas dúvidas e problemas e ter que ser a boa aluna, a garota decida e forte. Segurei o choro que queria vir. Respirei fundo, sentindo o peso do meu corpo. Sirius murmurava palavras de consolação e finalmente me senti segura para conversar.

- E então? – mantinha a voz baixa para que não nos ouvissem. Suas mãos apalpavam minha cabeça, como se eu fosse um bichinho de estimação. Sorri com esse pensamento.

- Ah... – comecei. – Eu enviei Marrie com uma carta avisando que eu chegaria hoje em casa e que passaria as férias na casa da Lene, mas não tenho certeza se eles a receberam e se irão me buscar. – sorri sem graça. – Tenho medo do que possa acontecer, Sirius. Eu não quero ter outra briga com meus pais, principalmente porque passarei tanto tempo sem vê-los. E eu tenho tanto medo do que possa acontecer com eles nesses tempos perigosos.

- Eu entendo Lily. – seus olhos azuis me fitavam com compaixão. – Mas você precisa dar um tempo a eles. Pais são complicados. Tivemos essa conversa diversas vezes. Você precisa parar de se culpar. Não foi culpa sua, você não teve intenção de machucar a sua irmã.

- Por mais que todos digam que não foi, eu me sinto culpada. Só de lembrar a expressão que minha mãe fez... – parei de falar, controlando o choro.

- Lily, você não tem controle sobre seus poderes quando está fora de si! – Sirius segurou meus ombros enquanto falava. – Entenda de uma vez por todas.

- Almofadinhas? – James apareceu atrás de Sirius.

- Oi pontas. – Sirius endireitou a postura se afastando de mim e virou-se para o amigo.

- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava de nós.

- Caiu um cisco no meu olho. – consegui dizer. – Sirius estava tentando soprar, mas não adiantou muito.

- É... – concordou Sirius com um meio sorriso.

- Ahm. – James não pareceu acreditar, arqueou a sobrancelha e então olhou para mim. – Você já tomou café?

- Não, estava indo pra lá quando encontrei Sirius. – respondi.

- Eu vou com vocês então.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. Tô morrendo de fome. – Sirius me pegou pelo braço e fomos os três ao salão principal.

Metade do salão estava vazio. Dory e Alice ainda comiam e Lene conversava com Emilly, uma setimanista da sonserina. Emilly deveria ser uma das únicas sonserinas que não possuía o nariz empinado para o resto das casas e era bastante divertida, ou seja, uma raridade entre as cobras. Frank estava ao lado de Alice e Remo estava de frente para Dory. Peter comia ao lado de Emilly. Cumprimentei a sonserina e me sentei ao lado de Frank, que me dera bom dia. Sorri em resposta. Meu estômago embrulhou com o cheiro de comida e senti vontade de vomitar mesmo sem ter comido. Respirei fundo. Precisava comer ou então desmaiaria novamente.

Procurei algo salgado para aumentar minha pressão. Peguei um pouco de ovos mexidos e panquecas. Eu sabia que meus amigos me observavam, estava virando rotina nessas horas. Ignorei. Comi lentamente, sentindo meu estômago doer. Fiquei com medo de acabar colocando tudo para fora. Peguei um pouco de suco de abóbora e tomei. Vendo que eu comia, Dory voltou a conversar com Remo e Alice com Frank. James que sentara ao lado de Sirius e de frente para mim, me fitava com interesse.

Hora ou outra eu trocava ideia com Frank e Alice. Depois de alguns minutos resolvemos ir até as carruagens que nos levaria ao trem de volta para Londres. Alice e Frank pegaram uma carruagem separada, Dory e Remo acompanharam Lene e Sirius, seguidos de Peter. Eu e James pegamos a última carruagem. Chovia lá fora e senti o cansaço me atingir. Precisava de um bom descanso. James comentava sobre coisas triviais e eu apenas concordava, sem prestar atenção.

Chegamos à estação e logo pude ver a silhueta de Hagrid na multidão. Acenei para o gigante que me desejava boas férias. Encontramos Dory, Remo, Lene, Sirius e Peter em uma cabine no final do trem. Alice e Frank preferiram passar os últimos momentos sozinhos. Chamei Remo para irmos ao carro dos monitores e saímos. Enquanto rumava para o próximo vagão vi Severo acompanhado de Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Black. Fixei meus olhos em Severo que se desviou de mim, senti meu coração apertar. Vi Bellatrix torcer o nariz assim que passei por ela e Lúcio murmurou "sangue ruim". Segurei a mão de Remo antes que ele pudesse sacar a varinha e vi o sorriso nojento de Black. Não valia a pena e eu estava cansada demais para mais uma briga infantil.

Tivemos uma curta reunião. Minha mente não conseguia assimilar as informações e nem me lembro sobre o conteúdo da mesma. Todos saíram, exceto Remo que continuou sentado ao meu lado.

- Você tá pior que eu em dia de lua cheia. – Remo disse sorrindo bondosamente.

- Eu estou tão ruim assim? – perguntei tentando rir.

- Sim Lily. – agora ele estava sério.

- Não consegui dormir. – comentei repousando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- E por quê? – perguntou interessado, enquanto passava a mão em meu cabelo.

- Tava ocupada demais pensando. – respondi sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Pensando em que? – a voz de Remo era baixa e rouca. Senti um arrepio na pele, me lembrando da época em que eu era apaixonada pelo maroto.

- Muitas coisas. Casa, Petúnia, mamãe, James. – minha voz saia mecanicamente, sem que eu pensasse no que dizia, e o sono finalmente chegou.

- _James?_ – ouvi sua voz distante.

- É...

Aninhei-me melhor em seu braço. Remo disse algo, mas eu não lembro o que. O movimento do vagão nos trilhos me embalava e finalmente dormi. Não lembro se sonhei. Lembro-me apenas de me sentir confortável com o cheiro do shampoo de Remo e com seus dedos deslizando por meus cabelos.

Ouvi o apito do trem. Abri os olhos. Já estava escurecendo. Endireitei meu corpo e olhei para o lado. Remo me olhava sorrindo.

- Já chegamos? - perguntei assustada.

- Sim, senhora monitora.

- Ah, desculpa, eu dormi em cima de você. – disse colocando a mão na boca.

- Tudo bem, você precisava mesmo dormir. – ele disse divertido.

- Obrigada, eu realmente precisava. – agradeci suspirando. – As meninas devem estar preocupadas. – levantei rápido.

- Elas estavam aqui um minuto atrás. Falaram que iam pegar as malas e nos encontravam na estação.

- Ah sim. Tenho que pegar a minha. – disse olhando pela janela e vendo uma multidão de alunos.

- Lene foi buscar.

- Hum. – murmurei. – Melhor procurarmos por todos então.

- Sim.

Saímos do vagão e procuramos nossos amigos pela multidão que começava a se dissipar. Encontramos Dory e a morena. James e Sirius conversavam sobre alguma coisa e Frank se despedia de Alice, acompanhada da mãe. Cumprimentei Julliet, mãe de Alice. Ela possuía olheiras profundas e parecia cansada. Perguntei como ia o trabalho no Ministério e ela respondeu que as coisas estavam bastante agitadas. Suspirou e chamou por Alice, precisavam ir. A loira não queria ir embora, mas entendia que a mãe precisava voltar ao Ministério com urgência e se despediu de todos, demorando ao lado de Frank. Julliet me deu um abraço e logo ela e a filha desapareceram pela parede.

- Precisamos ir também. – disse Sirius, olhando para o lado. Segui seus olhos e vi sua mãe acompanhada de Régulo, seu irmão.

- Você vai com a gente Remo? – perguntou James.

- Vou sim. – respondeu e olhou pra mim. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro. Qualquer coisa eu pego um taxi. – disse com um sorriso fraco.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sirius.

- É, a gente pode te levar em casa. – falou James, se aproximando.

- Tá tudo bem, eu levo a Lily qualquer coisa. – disse Lene.

- Tá né. – Sirius olhou mais uma vez para sua família, agora com cara de nojo. – Vamos nessa então, pontas e aluado.

- Okay. – responderam.

- Tchau Lily, a gente se vê depois. – James me deu um abraço e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Qualquer coisa mande Marrie.

- Tchau. – sorri e me despedi dos outros dois marotos.

Vimos os três atravessarem a parede, sendo seguidos por um apressado Peter. Dory tinha achado seus pais e não demorou, como Alice. Lene olhava para os lados.

- Sua mãe vai vir? – perguntei pegando minha mala e a gaiola com Marrie, minha coruja branca rajada de cinza.

- Não tenho certeza. Ela disse que talvez mandasse Maurice me buscar, mas não consigo achar nenhum dos dois. – suspirou desistindo. – Vamos atravessar e ver se achamos seus pais.

- Tá... – eu estava apreensiva.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily. – ela me abraçou. – Alice disse que passaria o mais cedo possível amanhã. Se você quiser posso ir com você e você pega o que tiver que pegar e já vamos pra minha casa.

- Não precisa. Eu quero tentar conversar com meus pais. Preciso tentar.

- Se você insiste... – a morena disse preocupada. – Vamos então.

Atravessamos a parede e logo estávamos cercadas por pessoas normais. Ninguém pareceu estranhar nosso súbito aparecimento. Olhei para todos os lados e finalmente encontrei uma cabeleira ruiva. Minha mãe me olhava apreensiva. Meu coração disparou. Ela veio andando em minha direção com lágrimas nos olhos. Senti seu abraço apertado, estava feliz até o momento em que começou a falar.

- Ah, Lily. Seu pai! Não percebemos. O coração não aguentou. – ela balbuciava palavras desconexas entre os soluços. – Ah Lily, ele estava tão preocupado com você, nós dois estávamos. Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter te tratado daquela maneira e agora, seu pai...

- Mamãe, calma. – eu tentei acalmá-la, não tinha entendido. – O que houve com papai? O que aconteceu?

- Seu pai Lily... – ela chorava ainda abraçada em mim. – Seu pai morreu.

_O quê?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oi Gente! Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas acho que teve muita informação, por isso preferi deixá-lo assim. O próximo capítulo será um pouco deprimente, mas necessário. Bem, mande reviews!<strong>

**Obrigada.**


	4. Chapter 4 A sua dor

**Olá! Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo. É meio deprimente, de fato! Mas fazer o que, a história se faz sozinha, eu só escrevo. Hehe. Mandem Reviews! **

_Shall the story Begin._

* * *

><p>Meu coração pareceu parar. Um zumbido em meu ouvido me incomodava. Meu pai? Morto? Lene arregalou os olhos. Eu olhava para minha mãe, sem prestar atenção em suas explicações. Ela continuou a falar e Lene não sabia o que dizer. Depois do que pareceram minutos sem respirar, eu puxei o ar e senti minha garganta arder. Mamãe conseguiu se controlar e olhava pra mim preocupada, chamando meu nome. Foquei em seus olhos acinzentados e depois olhei para Lene, que controlava o choro.<p>

- Lily. – chamou mamãe, sacudindo meu ombro. – Fala comigo Lily!

- Lily. – Lene se aproximou.

- Lily! – senti o tapa atingir minha cara e então eu pisquei os olhos, as lágrimas quentes caíam.

- P-papai. – gaguejei. – Quando ele morreu?

- Há duas semanas. – respondeu mamãe, os olhos aflitos. – Ele não estava bem... Desde o dia do acidente com Petúnia. Ah Lily, sentimos tanto por brigar com você. Fomos injustos! Seu pai não parava de se culpar. Depois que você foi embora, percebemos o quanto sua irmã tinha nos manipulado. Seu pai não se alimentava direito e o problema de coração piorou. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco no trabalho e não aguentou a cirurgia. Me desculpe, Lily. Senti tanto sua falta! – seus olhos estavam novamente marejados.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – sussurrei entre o choro. – Me desculpa também.

Senti seus braços novamente me segurando. As pessoas em volta nos olhavam e Lene chorava ao nosso lado. Lene fora a primeira amiga que eu apresentei a minha família e que passara as férias em minha casa. Ela era a favorita do meu pai. Sempre se entenderam bem e ele tinha prazer em lhe explicar sobre o mundo trouxa, rindo de suas expressões de surpresa e suas curiosidades quase infantis. Ele era o pai que ela nunca teve.

Maurice, o mordomo de Lene, chegou, perguntando qual era o problema. Lene explicou o que acontecia e ele se ofereceu para nos levar em casa. Olhei para Maurice e agradeci, mas disse que ficaríamos bem. Lene me abraçou e ambas choramos ainda mais. Eu disse que ficaria bem e que mandava Marrie com uma carta. Ela concordou e, relutante, se despediu. Maurice me deu os pêsames e então partiram.

Mamãe e eu fomos para casa. O caminho pareceu maior do que realmente era. A chuva caía pesada e o frio pareceu se estender por todo meu corpo. Chegamos em casa e fui direto para o quarto. Mamãe respeitou minha vontade e me deixou sozinha. Ouvi Petúnia sair de seu quarto e começar a discutir com mamãe. Coloquei o travesseiro por cima da cabeça e deixei o choro tomar conta de mim.

Um monte de lembranças passava como um filme em minha mente. Os dias em que eu ficava doente e papai lia histórias para mim, quando eu caí de bicicleta e ele fingiu ser um mago, que curaria todas as minhas dores e aflições. Os presentes que eu fazia, ele guardava todos. A expressão de orgulho em seus olhos quando eu recebi a carta de admissão em Hogwarts. As palavras de consolo quando voltei da escola, chorando por causa da morte de Emmeline. A apreensão em seu rosto sempre que eu me despedia para um novo ano letivo. Eram tantas. Minha garganta doía. Meu coração pesava. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Nunca pensei que perderia meu pai. Sempre tive a ilusão de que ele viveria para sempre. Chorava ainda mais porque me sentia culpada. As últimas palavras que ele dissera para mim eram "Estou decepcionado com você Lilian".

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, na cama, sentindo as lágrimas saírem sem qualquer esforço. Lembro-me de mamãe bater na porta e me oferecer chá. Eu disse que não queria e então ela me deixou. Ouvi um barulho na janela, quando olhei vi uma coruja de belas penas pretas e olhos claros. Acendi meu abajur.

- Percy. – deixei a coruja entrar. Marrie piou em sua gaiola, feliz por ver o amigo. Abri sua gaiola e ela voou até minha escrivania, onde Percy sacudia as penas e oferecia a perna para eu pegar a carta. Peguei o pequeno rolo de pergaminho e vi a letra de Lene, alguns borrões estavam espalhados pela carta.

_Lily, _

_não consegui esperar por uma carta sua, estava muito preocupada. Nem mesmo sei como te consolar nesse momento. Tio William também era muito importante pra mim, mas sei que o seu sofrimento é incomparável. Nunca tive um pai e ele foi o que mais se aproximou de um. Não sei o que lhe dizer, mas espero do fundo do coração que fiquei bem. Sei que você deve estar se culpando neste momento, mas você deve saber que por mais horríveis que as coisas sejam, a culpa não foi sua! James e os outros mandaram um beijo e pêsames. Todos esperamos por sua chegada e entenderemos se você não puder vir. Amo você. Fica bem._

_Lene_.

Enxuguei os olhos e passei a mão na cabeça de Percy, que me bicou delicadamente. Sorri. Ele me lembrava Lene.

- Você deve tá exausto. Pode passar a noite aqui, tá chovendo muito. – falei, colocando um pouco de ração no pote de Marrie para caso estivesse com fome. Peguei uma folha e comecei a escrever a resposta.

_Querida Lene,_

_obrigada pelo apoio. Eu sei que você também tinha grande consideração por meu pai. Sei também que não devo me culpar, mas por mais que eu diga isso, minha consciência não me deixa aliviada. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Talvez seja melhor eu ficar com minha mãe por uns tempos, mas tentarei encontra-los quando eu sentir que ela está bem. Mande meu agradecimento a todos. Também te amo. Obrigada mais uma vez._

_Lily Evans._

Reli a carta e enrolei. Coloquei sobre a escrivania. Sentei em minha cama, observando Percy comer. Mais que nunca eu estava cansada. Minha garganta doía, meus olhos ardiam. Suspirei sentindo meus pulmões pesarem. Apoiei minha cabeça em meu colo. O barulho da chuva me acalmava e ao mesmo tempo me trazia mais lembranças dolorosas. Controlei o choro que mais uma vez queria submergir. Respirei fundo e me levantei. O relógio na parede dizia serem três horas. Abri meu guarda-roupa e peguei meu pijama. Abri a porta do banheiro e liguei a luz. O espelho refletia uma ruiva de cabelos bagunçados, olhos de um verde vivo e avermelhados. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e peguei uma liga para amarrá-lo.

Tirei a roupa e fui para a ducha. A água quente percorria meu corpo cansado. As lágrimas se confundiam com a água. Encostei a testa na parede fria e permaneci quieta. Minha pele já estava ficando vermelha. O vapor quente preenchia todo o banheiro. Olhei pela janela embaçada. A chuva ainda caía forte.

Enxaguei meu rosto e desliguei a ducha. Peguei a toalha e me enxuguei. Coloquei meu pijama e escovei os dentes. Meu estômago roncava. Não queria comer, mas sabia que precisava. Calcei minhas pantufas e desci até a cozinha, deixando Percy e Marrie no meu quarto.

Abri a geladeira e vi um grande pedaço de torta de morango com cerejas. Sorri, sentindo que iria chorar novamente. Respirei fundo, conseguindo me controlar. Peguei a torta e a jarra de leite. Coloquei um pedaço da torta em um prato e leite em um copo. O gosto doce e levemente azedo preencheu minha boca. Meu coração acelerou e me segurei mais uma vez para não chorar. Lembrei-me de James e da noite em que finalmente nos encontramos e senti uma grande vontade de vê-lo.

Terminei de comer a torta e tomei o resto do leite. Coloquei a jarra e a vasilha de volta na geladeira e subi as escadas sem fazer barulho. Voltei para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Percy e Marrie brincavam com um rato de borracha. Peguei um papel em uma gaveta e comecei a escrever.

_James,_

_olá._

-Droga, o que eu falo? – pensei alto, atraindo a atenção das duas corujas. – Desculpa. – murmurei, voltando a olhar para o pergaminho. Suspirei e simplesmente voltei a escrever.

_James,_

_olá... Não sei bem o que escrever, nunca nos correspondemos antes. Não sei por que estou te escrevendo também. Só me deu vontade. Minha mãe fez torta de cerejas com morango, talvez seja por isso. Talvez eu demore a encontrar vocês, você já sabe sobre o que aconteceu... Bem, enfim... Está chovendo muito aqui, imagino que aí também esteja. Quando chove assim, eu me lembro de Hogwarts e da lula gigante que sempre aparece na superfície do lago nos dias chuvosos... Já sinto falto do castelo, engraçado, não faz nem um dia que saímos de lá. Desculpa por te mandar essa carta sem sentido é só que... deixa pra lá. Bem, até mais._

_Lily Evans._

Li a carta, achando-a estranha. Tive vontade de amassá-la e não mandar, mas de algum modo sentia que deveria manda-la. Enrolei-a e deixei ao lado da de Lene. Olhei para as duas corujas.

- Vou desligar a luz, vocês deveriam dormir. – disse com a voz rouca.

Ambas me olharam como se entendessem e logo foram para a gaiola. Sorri e desliguei a luz. Deitei na cama e me cobri com a coberta. Pisquei os olhos, me acostumando com a escuridão. A chuva tinha suavizado e o barulho ainda era relaxante. Meus olhos pesavam e logo dormi.

Tive vários sonhos. Meu pai aparecia em quase todos, sempre sorrindo. Sentia meu coração aquecido. "Vai ficar tudo bem Lily", ouvia-o dizer enquanto eu me aninhava em seu colo. Acordei com a luz do sol batendo em meu rosto. Marrie e Percy ainda dormiam. Os dois pareciam um casal.

Esfreguei os olhos e espreguicei. Continuei na cama, não queria acordar e topar com Petúnia. Coloquei o braço sobre meus olhos para tampar a claridade. Lembrei-me dos sonhos, mas não tive vontade de chorar. Meu pai nunca desejaria me ver daquela forma, tão vulnerável e chorando por qualquer coisa. Resolvi levantar.

Arrumei minha cama e fui até o banheiro do meu quarto. Meu rosto estava um pouco inchado e meus olhos vermelhos. Fiz uma careta. Joguei um pouco de água gelada na tentativa de amenizar o efeito. Escovei os dentes e fiz uma trança. O dia amanhecera ainda mais gelado. Procurei por um agasalho e peguei meu casaco preto de lã. Destranquei a porta e desci até a cozinha. Mamãe estava sozinha, parada, olhando pela janela. Quando me viu, veio sorrindo e me abraçou.

- Bom dia meu amor. – disse me soltando.

- Bom dia mamãe. – respondi com um sorriso fraco.

- Como você está?

- Melhor. – me sentei em uma cadeira e coloquei o suco de laranja que estava em cima da mesa.

- Vou fazer torradas com ovos. – disse, colocando a frigideira no fogo. – Você está tão magrinha.

- É... – disse bebericando meu suco.

- Como vai a escola? - perguntou quebrando um ovo.

- Bem... Esse ano será o último e teremos que decidir nossa carreira. – falei pausadamente.

- Já sabe o que fará? – desligou o fogão após alguns minutos e senti o cheiro da torrada.

- Não tenho certeza, mas... obrigada, - agradeci quando colocou duas torradas em meu prato. – talvez eu vire auror.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou com a voz rouca. Pude ver as olheiras roxas e o cansaço em seu rosto.

- Hum... – mastiguei a torrada com ovos enquanto pensava em uma explicação. – É como se fosse uma polícia. Eu faria missões, lutaria contra outros bruxos... – vi a preocupação manifestar em seu semblante. – Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

- Não sei Lily, parece perigoso. – ela disse me olhando aflita.

- Eu sei mamãe, mas esses tempos _estão_ perigosos. Não posso ficar sentada esperando que as coisas se resolvam por si só. – respondi e bebi mais suco.

- E o que você pode fazer minha querida? Não quero que você se arrisque.

- Eu posso lutar mamãe. Pior seria nada fazer. Ninguém está imune... – eu disse colocando minha mão sobre a dela. – Eu sei que eu sou capaz de ajudar nessa guerra. Quero poder proteger aqueles que eu amo e mesmo aqueles que precisam ser ajudados e não podem se proteger.

- Não sei Lily... – ela disse balançando a cabeça, preocupada. – Não quero te perder também.

- Você não vai me perder. – levantei e a abracei. – Prometo. Vou ficar bem.

- Espero que sim, minha querida. – senti suas mãos trêmulas em minhas costas.

Logo descobri que Petúnia tinha ido para a casa de Válter, seu noivo. Senti-me aliviada com a notícia. Poderia ficar com mamãe sem as confusões armadas por Petúnia. Subi para meu quarto e pedi que Percy entregasse a carta para Lene e que Marrie entregasse a de James. Desci as escadas e eu e mamãe passamos o dia vendo a temporada de filmes que passava no meu canal preferido, comendo pipoca e debaixo das cobertas. Finalmente me sentia realmente bem. Aninhei em seu colo e deixei que me afagasse. O dia escureceu e a chuva veio mais uma vez.

- Quer dormir comigo? – perguntou mamãe e percebi que era mais um pedido do que uma pergunta.

- Sim. Faz tempo que não dormimos juntas. – comentei sorrindo.

- Desde que você tinha treze anos, se não me engano.

- Deve ser... – foi na época que Emmeline morrera, não quis trazer o assunto à tona.

Escovei meus dentes e fui até seu quarto. Senti o cheiro de lavanda. Papai sempre dissera que esse era seu cheiro preferido. Meu coração apertou mais uma vez, mas balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Mamãe ainda não tinha chegado. Deitei na cama, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor me aquecer. Adormeci antes que eu percebesse.

Sonhei com um campo de lavanda. Eu corria pelo campo ao lado de James. Ele sorria. Toquei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos. Murmurei seu nome e ele abriu os olhos. Ele dizia alguma coisa, mas não lembro o que. Acordei quando mamãe se levantou. Pisquei os olhos e ela sorriu, pedindo desculpas por me acordar. Espreguicei e disse que tudo bem. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem.

Fui até meu quarto depois que tomamos café. Marrie e Percy estavam de volta, piando indignados. Há quanto tempo estariam ali? Pedi desculpas e recebi bicadas não muito gentis. Peguei os rolos em suas pernas e coloquei ração para comerem. Abri a carta de Lene primeiro.

_Lily,_

_não precisa pedir desculpas, nós entendemos. Mamãe mandou saudações e disse que espera vê-la em breve. Alice já está aqui. Mandei uma carta avisando que você não viria hoje. Ela mandou um beijo e seus sentimentos. Sirius está insuportável como sempre. Mamãe gosta dele, isso é o pior de tudo. Remo e Dory estão estranhos. Dory disse que Remo desconfia dela. James está bastante preocupado, mas apareceu feliz essa manhã ao lado do seu digníssimo amigo. Mande um beijo para a tia Mary. Queremos te visitar em breve, caso não tenha problema, claro! Responda logo._

_Com amor, Lene._

Sorri, Lene e Sirius deveriam se entender logo também. Por mais que a amiga negasse, podia ver que a morena gostava do maroto. Fiquei preocupada com Dory e Remo, torcendo para que não se afastassem. Reli a parte em que Lene falava de James e senti meu rosto queimar. James estaria feliz por causa da minha carta? Olhei o rolo de pergaminho e hesitei em abri-lo.

_Querida Lily,_

_fico imensamente feliz por receber uma carta de você. Depois de tanto lhe escrever e ser obviamente rejeitado isso é realmente um consolo. Tudo bem, o momento não é o mais propício para os meus ataques de autoestima... Agora que sei que você vai ler, não tenho certeza sobre o que escrever. Primeiramente, espero que você esteja bem. Não conheci seu pai, mas me lembro de Lene contar histórias e ele me pareceu ser uma ótima pessoa. Não posso dizer que entendo como se sente, mas imagino como deve ser essa dor. Não saberia como lidar melhor se fosse comigo. Queria poder fazer algo quanto a isso, mas sei que não posso. De qualquer maneira, espero ajudar de alguma forma ao transmitir meus sentimentos por essa carta. _

_ Ah, aqui também está chovendo. Fiquei surpreso quando vi sua coruja, toda encharcada. Devo dizer que ela é linda, principalmente porque possui os mesmos olhos de esmeralda da dona e pelo visto o mesmo temperamento. Também sinto falta de Hogwarts, de poder te ver todos os dias (principalmente). Tudo bem, parei, antes que você me odeie. Almofadinhas está roncando como um cachorro. Por mais que eu o cutuque ele simplesmente não acorda. Comentei com mamãe que você adora torta de morango com cereja e ela me fez prometer que te traria aqui em casa para você provar a dela. Eu falo bastante de você, ela não aguenta mais._

_ Essa carta está ficando enorme. Então, na esperança de você ter chegado até aqui, mais uma vez digo que espero pelo seu melhor. Lene falou em te visitar, estou tentado a ir junto, se você permitir. Estou parecendo um maníaco. Prometo que agora parei com isso. Fique bem, ruivinha. _

_Com amor, (seu) James Potter_.

Reli a carta. James realmente parecia um maníaco, mas me senti bem por sua resposta. Meu coração estava agitado. Resolvi responder a sua carta antes da de Lene.

_James,_

_sim, você parece um maníaco. __ Mas obrigada pelas palavras, sinceramente. Está sendo difícil não ter meu pai por perto, principalmente quando eu estava tão acostumada em tê-lo comigo. Mamãe também não está bem... Mas não vou ficar te fazendo ler essa conversa literalmente fúnebre. De qualquer forma, obrigada pela preocupação. _

_Marrie tem mesmo o meu gênio forte. Espero que ela não tenha te bicado muito forte. Ela fica estressada perto de pessoas que não conhece e ela pegou o mal tempo, deveria mesmo estar estressada... Ah, imaginei que você diria coisas desse tipo, é simplesmente um costume seu. Sirius é mesmo folgado, mas se me lembro bem, você é tanto quanto ele. Demorei minutos até conseguir acordar você! Sua mãe deve realmente pensar que sou uma pessoa terrível, não sei se posso te ajudar a cumprir a promessa. Não lido bem com expectativas._

_Falarei com mamãe, mas tenho certeza que poderão vir me visitar e eu ficaria muito feliz. Claro, não espere uma mansão Potter e tem que prometer se comportar. A carta foi realmente grande, mas com grande esforço consegui ler! Brincadeira... Obrigada mais uma vez pela consideração. _

_Lily Evans_.

Terminei de escrever, pensando se tinha exagerado. Olhei para Marrie e sorri. Estava um pouco mais feliz. Respirei fundo e comecei a escrever uma resposta para Lene.

_Lene,_

_obrigada pelo apoio. Ficarei imensamente feliz de ter vocês aqui. Mande meus agradecimentos a tia Christine e a Alice. Mesmo que você me odeie por isso, devo dizer que Sirius é uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo... Ele sabe ser adorável quando quer. Espero que Dory e Remo se entendam, desculpe não poder fazer nada para ajudar. James sempre foi estranho, isso é um fato. _

_ Espero vê-los me breve. Mamãe não está bem, mas graças a Merlin Petúnia não está em casa. Saiu com seu noivo. Pelo menos isso. Estou pensando em falar para mamãe ficar com tia Helen quando eu tiver que deixá-la. Não confio nela para ficar com Petúnia, não é saudável. Sinto saudades. _

_Com amor, Lily Evans. _

Enrolei a carta e coloquei na perna de Percy, colocando a de James em Marrie. Observei as duas corujas voarem pelo céu nublado. Fechei a janela, pois ventava forte. Desci as escadas, estranhando o silêncio. Procurei mamãe. Ouvi um barulho na cozinha. Parei na porta, vendo-a olhar pela janela e chorar.

- Mamãe? – sussurrei, preocupada.

- Ah, Lily. – ela se assustou, escondeu o rosto e pareceu enxugar as lágrimas. – Que vergonha, fui pegar um pouco de chá para fazer e vi um homem passar pela rua. Era tão parecido com... – ouvi sua voz embargada falhar.

- Mãe. – corri para abraçá-la.

- Desculpa, é só que... – começou enquanto chorávamos abraçadas. – Às vezes acho que ele passará por aquela porta, sorrindo como sempre e dirá que tudo não passou de uma piada sem graça.

- Eu sei. – murmurei, afagando seu cabelo.

- Você não pode trazê-lo de volta Lily? Não tem nada que sua magia possa fazer? – perguntou a velha senhora Evans, olhando-me, esperançosa. Meu coração doía.

- Não mamãe... – seus olhos sofriam - Não posso trazer os mortos de volta a vida.

- Imaginei. – ela disse enxugando os olhos. – Seu pai teria vergonha de mim. – comentou rindo amarga.

- Ele entenderia mãe, sei que sim. – disse me recompondo também.

- Não sei Lily. Não sei como lidar com minha vida sem Will. Ele era tudo pra mim. Me sinto tão sozinha. – e voltou a chorar.

- Ah, mamãe. – eu não sabia como consolá-la. – Talvez seja melhor você ficar com tia Helen por um tempo. Não quero ir embora e te deixar aqui, sozinha.

- Eu sou uma péssima mãe. – ela murmurou. – Desculpa te preocupar Lily... Eu vou ficar bem, estou feliz que possa ficar comigo por um tempo. Vou ficar bem. – disse respirando fundo e enxugando o rosto mais uma vez.

- Mãe. – comecei.

- Tenho que fazer o almoço! – ela disse sorrindo e mexendo nas prateleiras apressada.

- Mamãe. – disse novamente.

- Tudo bem Lily. – ela disse de costas e virou-se pra mim sorrindo tristemente. – Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Hum. – não sabia o que dizer.

- Então, o que vai querer almoçar? – perguntou.

- O que você fizer me fará feliz. – sorri.

- Bem, que tal torta de frango com palmito? Se me lembro bem é sua preferida. O que acha?

- É sim, eu ia adorar. – respondi vendo-a sorrir e abrir a geladeira, pegando os ingredientes.

Observei mamãe enquanto ela cozinhava e preparava a comida. Conversávamos e pude ver que hora ou outra ela se distraía com algum pensamento. Apoiei minha cabeça na mesa, continuando a olhá-la. Depois de uma hora ela colocou a torta no forno e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Fazia tempo que não ficávamos assim. – comentou.

- É... Desculpa não ter vindo antes. – disse suplicando.

- Eu entendo minha querida, o que importa é que estamos juntas.

- Sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, ouvindo o barulho do forno e os pingos de chuva do lado de fora. Pensei em Hogwarts mais uma vez, na época em que as coisas estavam menos agitadas e eu era apenas uma garotinha de 11 anos. Tanto mudou em sei anos. Apoiei minha cabeça sobre meus braço na mesa e fechei os olhos, ouvindo um zumbido no ouvido.

- Tenho que visitar o túmulo de papai. – disse finalmente.

- Tudo bem. – ouvi sua voz rouca. – Iremos mais tarde se você quiser.

- Obrigada. – murmurei.

Alguns minutos depois e pude sentir o cheiro de torta. Pela primeira vez em meses senti vontade de comer. Comemos em silêncio, os pensamentos pesados demais para permitir uma conversa. Tomei uma ducha demorada e me troquei. Coloquei um vestido azul escuro e peguei meu casaco preto. Mamãe me esperava na porta. Entramos no carro e no caminho para o cemitério passamos em uma floricultura e compramos uma dúzia de lírios.

O caminho era longo. A chuva dificultava a vista e por isso atrasou mais a viagem. Finalmente, depois de uma hora, chegamos ao lugar. Sentia o cheiro de flores no ar. Peguei os lírios e segui com mamãe. Ela estava muito quieta.

- É aqui. – parou e pude ver a lápide de mármore preto. – Vou deixá-la a sós.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse e ela se virou, andando calmamente entre as lápides.

Não chovia mais. No entanto, a umidade parecia pesar o ar. Agachei em frente à lápide e depositei as flores no chão gramado. Pude ler os dizeres:

"William Evans 1920 – 1977.

Um pai amado, um marido fiel e um ser humano admirável. "

- Olá papai. – disse sentindo as lágrimas caírem. Dessa vez me permiti chorar. Respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Espero que esteja bem. Desculpa por demorar a vir. Desculpa por tantas coisas. – escondi o rosto nas mãos. – Sei que não ficaria orgulhoso de mim por ficar chorando assim, mas eu estou tão triste. – minha garganta doía. – Queria que você estivesse aqui. Por que você teve que ir? A culpa foi minha, se eu soubesse me controlar melhor eu não teria machucado Petúnia e nós não teríamos brigado. – minha voz falhou. – Desculpa papai. Desculpa. Desculpa por te decepcionar. Sinto tanto sua falta... Eu te amo tanto.

Não conseguia mais falar. Minha cabeça latejava e meus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar. Meu choro era alto, mas eu não me importei. Só por aquele momento eu me permitiria chorar tudo o que eu estava contendo. O vento soprava forte. Quanto tempo fiquei chorando ali, agachada, eu não sei. Pareceram horas. Esperei por um consolo paterno que não veio. Levantei a cabeça olhando uma última vez para a lápide.

- Eu tenho que ir. – murmurei com a voz rouca. – Mamãe deve estar preocupada. – respirei fundo. – Prometo de visitar mais vezes. Cuide de mamãe quando eu não estiver por perto. – passei a mão pelo mármore gelado. – Eu te amo papai.

Levantei, sentindo as pernas dormentes. Esperei poucos minutos antes de começar a andar, depois de enxugar o rosto e olhar mais uma última vez para o túmulo. Mamãe não estava muito longe. Ela sentara em um banco, ao lado de uma grande árvore de tronco retorcido. Ela enxugou o rosto calmamente e me olhou melancólica. Levantou-se e me deu a mão. Caminhamos lentamente até o carro, seguindo de volta para casa.

O caminho estava mais rápido, pois não chovia. Ligamos o aquecedor e o rádio. Tocava uma música dos Beatles, Hey Jude. Olhei pela janela, ouvindo a música. Vi uma coruja marrom sobrevoar pelo céu nublado e me lembrei das cartas.

- Esqueci de te perguntar mãe. - minha voz saiu rouca.

- O que? – sua voz era suave.

- Alguns amigos meus gostariam de me visitar... – olhei para ela. – Lene, Alice e Dory. Talvez outros, não sei. Se não tiver problema...

- Seria bom ver suas amigas novamente, não é? – ela disse sorrindo. – E vocês tinham combinado de passar as férias juntas... E conhecer seus outros colegas também seria bom.

- É. – murmurei.

- E eu nem falei com Lene aquele dia. Ela deve ter achado ruim. – falou pensativa.

- Não, tudo bem, ela entende. – sorri.

- Então, pode dizer para elas virem. – suspirou. – Vai ser bom.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

A música estava terminando. Fechei os olhos ouvindo o refrão e os últimos acordes do violão. Logo chegamos em casa e as duas corujas me esperavam do lado de fora.

- Marrie. – mamãe deixou a coruja pousar em seu braço.

A coruja piou alegre. Abrimos a porta e Percy passou voando até o corrimão da escada. Peguei o pergaminho amarrado em sua perna. Mamãe me entregou o de Marrie perguntando de quem eram.

- Ah. – senti meu rosto corar. – Lene e James.

- James? – questionou passando a mão pela cabeça de Marrie.

- Sim, - disse olhando para os olhos verdes da coruja. – um... amigo.

- Amigo? – ouvi o tom brincalhão em sua voz.

- Isso mesmo. – pigarreei. – Vou ler e responder. Com licença.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse sorrindo de lado. – Vou alimentar as corujas.

Agradeci e subi as escadas apressada. Fechei a porta do quarto e sentei na cama. Peguei a carta de Lene.

_Lily,_

_muito bonita, senhorita Evans! Você mandou uma carta para o Jay? Tive que ouvir o insuportável do Sirius narrando como Jay estava sorrindo suspeito e que ele estava escrevendo cartas escondido. E você ainda vem me dizer que ele é uma boa pessoa. __(Alice aqui) É, mas se não fosse por ele nós nunca saberíamos sobre esse fato! Nós não somos mais suas amigas Lily? Por que fica escondendo seu romance logo de nós? Deveríamos ser as primeiras a saber! __(Dory) Isso mesmo dona Lily. Pelo menos você está tendo progresso com James. Remo está me evitando, tenho certeza. _

_Tudo bem,chega dessa confusão na minha carta! Todas nós concordamos que você deveria largar de ser orgulhosa e falar sobre isso! Somos suas amigas e não pessoas quaisquer. Você falou com sua mãe? Somos egoístas, queremos te ver! Que bom que seu protótipo de irmã não está aí, torna tudo melhor. Mamãe está chamando para o jantar. Espero que você tome consciência dos seus erros e se repare com a gente! Das suas amigas que te amam muito,_

_Lene, __Alice__ e __Dory__._

Sorri, relendo a carta. Elas estavam achando coisa onde não tinha. Eu estava apenas me correspondendo com James, nada mais... Não é? Suspirei. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo errado em não comentar sobre os últimos acontecimentos com elas, mas faria isso pessoalmente. Peguei uma pena e escrevi a resposta.

_Queridas Lene, Lice e Dory,_

_desculpa por não ter comentado com vocês antes. Só não achei que era importante. Não escrevi nada demais para James. De qualquer forma, não estamos tendo um romance, Dory. Desculpa não poder te ajudar com Remo, mas tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo. Como você está se saindo sem Frank, Alice? _

_Falei sim com mamãe e ela concordou que seria uma ótima ideia vocês virem me visitar, ela também está animada por poder ver vocês. Quando vocês poderão vir? Sinto saudades! Beijos da sua amiga que as ama muito,_

_Lily Evans._

Não estava muito boa, mas deveria servir. Sorri, cantarolando o refrão Dear Prudence, dos Beatles. Peguei a carta de James para ler e vi que tinham dois papeis, um com a letra de James e outro menor, com a letra de Sirius e uma foto. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Era James, dormindo apenas de cueca na sua cama gigante. Ele estava sem blusa e os cabelos ainda mais rebeldes, mas estava realmente... sexy. Ele se mexia inquieto, pude ver as palavras "Lily" se formar em seus lábios. Senti o rosto queimar. Decidi ler a carta de Sirius primeiro.

_Lily, meu anjo,_

_Primeiramente quero dizer que sinto muito por sua perda. Espero que não esteja pior do que estava quando em Hogwarts, mas imagino que seja difícil suportar uma perda como essa sendo seu pai tão importante para você. Meus mais sinceros sentimentos..._

_Mas, mudando de assunto. Espero também que se faça bom proveito dessa foto. Foi um momento realmente mágico. Ele ficava dizendo "Lily, Lily, não, Lily, esqueça o Diggory babaca". E então, lá estava eu, tirando uma foto para te enviar, quando acho duas cartas, com sua letra. Achei realmente uma graça. Tirando o fato de que você o convidou para te visitar e esqueceu-se dos seus outros amigos. Eu sabia que vocês estavam se pegando. Eu te subestimei ruiva! Saiba que irei te visitar também. Isso não é um pedido. Fique atenta à sua lareira. Do seu amado e mais legal, bonito, engraçado, gostoso e inteligente amigo,_

_Sirius._

Girei os olhos. Sirius conseguia ter um ego maior que o de James. Peguei a carta do outro maroto para ler, depois de dar mais uma olhada na foto...

_Querida Lily,_

_inicialmente gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por almofadinhas. Tive certeza de que ele se arrependeria por mexer em minhas coisas. Não acredite em qualquer coisa que ele disser! Enfim, não me preocupo por ouvir seus problemas, fico até feliz, não por você ter problemas, mas por você confiar em mim! Quanto a eu ser folgado, devo dizer que sou um pouco, mas Sirius é pior que eu. Mamãe não te acha uma pessoa horrível, ela esta impaciente para te conhecer. Mas tudo a seu tempo. Você não parece uma pessoa que não saiba lidar com expectativas, você sempre foi bastante decidida e coerente. Pelo menos, sempre te vi assim. _

_ Obrigada por me deixar te visitar. Estou ansioso para conhecer sua família, digo, sua mãe. Sua irmã não parece muito gentil. Sinto muito, estou sendo insensível. Okay, desculpa. Espero que faça um esforço para ler esta carta também. Não me odeie, por favor. E não precisa agradecer, estarei sempre ao dispor da ruiva irritadinha de olhos verdes. Com amor e carinho,_

_(Seu) James Potter._

_Ps.: Almofadinhas vai mandar uma carta também, não sei por que ele está rindo tanto, mas mais uma vez peço para não acreditar no que ele diz._

_Ps2.: Aluado manda um beijo, no rosto, e pede desculpas por não ser tão legal quanto eu e te mandar cartas._

Sorri. Peguei dois papeis para responder. Comecei por Sirius.

_ Querido Sirius,_

_seu ego realmente me impressiona. Eu e James não estamos, como você diz, "nos pegando". Somos apenas amigos, algo que você dificilmente entende. Agradeço por seu apoio, aos poucos estou me recuperando. Quanto à foto, não faço ideia do que fazer com ela e não imagino por que você achou que eu gostaria de ter uma foto do seu amigo semi-nu. _

_ Não convidei James, ele quem disse que gostaria de me fazer uma visita quando Lene e as meninas viessem. Por favor, não invada minha lareira sem avisar. Você também pode me fazer uma visita, mas como eu disse para James, contanto que você se comporte! Diga a Remo e Peter que venham também. Da sua, simplesmente, amiga_

_Lily Evans._

Enrolei a carta. Peguei o próximo papel para responder James.

_ James,_

_eu entendo. Não precisa se preocupar. Sirius consegue ser inconveniente quando quer... Mas, de qualquer modo, obrigada por se importar. Já estou melhor. Você e Sirius deveriam ser irmãos em outra vida. Agradeço pelos elogios e espero corresponder às esperanças de sua mãe. _

_ Mamãe também ficaria feliz por conhecer mais amigos de Hogwarts e disse que ficaria contente por recebê-los. E tudo bem, Petúnia é realmente desagradável! Não te odeio, você tem se mostrado mais decente do que era. Isso merece minha consideração. Até,_

_Lily Evans._

_Ps.: recebi a carta, Sirius me mandou uma foto sua. _

_Ps2.: diga a Remo que não se preocupe, ele nunca gostou de escrever cartas. Eu entendo. Mande um beijo._

Peguei as duas cartas e guardei as recebidas em uma gaveta juntamente com a foto de James. Desci as escadas. Mamãe afagava a cabeça de Percy.

- Onde está Marrie? – perguntei procurando por minha coruja branca.

- Ah, foi beber água. – apontou para o pequeno bebedouro de pássaros no jardim.

A coruja veio voando assim que me viu. Piou alegremente, oferecendo a perna para eu amarrar a carta. Percy também voou em minha direção e fez o mesmo que a amiga. Amarrei as cartas em suas pernas e ambas voaram pela porta aberta da cozinha.

- Então, que dia pretendem vir? – perguntou mamãe sorrindo.

- Não tenho certeza. Lene não disse. – continuei olhando pela porta até que não visse mais Marrie ou Percy. – É provável que apareçam na lareira.

- Oh, - ela exclamou. – imaginei que seria assim.

Continuamos conversando. Lanchamos e fomos assistir algum filme que passava na televisão. _E o vento levou_. Enquanto via o filme, percebi como James era parecido com Scarlett. Era teimoso e mimado, com sua estranha obsessão por Ashley, fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Seria eu Ashley? Não, ele era um ser passivo e gentil ao extremo. Eu era mais parecida com Rett, gênio forte e concepções maduras. O relacionamento dos dois era explosivo, bem como o meu e de James. Sorri com esse pensamento.

A noite chegou e não recebi respostas para as minhas cartas. Imaginei que Marrie e Percy estavam exaustos com tantas viagens. Estava com sono. Mais uma vez dormi com mamãe. Ela afagava meus cabelos, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Aninhei em seus braços, o seu perfume me acalmava. Fechei os olhos e dormi.

A semana passou rápida e logo sábado chegou. Não recebi respostas de James e Lene. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Mamãe dissera que por causa das tempestades era provável que eles tenham preferido não mandar as corujas. Almoçamos calmamente e ela disse que faria alguns lanches pelo acaso de chegarem visitas. Suspirei. Talvez eles apenas chegassem mesmo do nada.

Estava sentada vendo televisão quando ouvi um barulho estranho. A lareira estremeceu. Levantei do sofá, olhando para a fuligem que caía. BOOM. Lene apareceu praguejando.

- Black seu idiota! – disse olhando para trás. Pareceu notar que estava em um lugar diferente e olhou para mim, sorrindo. – Lily!

- L-lene. – gaguejei abraçando a morena de volta.

Mais um barulho e logo Sirius apareceu, seguido de Alice, Remo, Dory e James. Peter não veio. Todos vieram ao meu encontro, dizendo o quanto sentiam, que estavam com saudades, que eu parecia bem apesar de tudo.

- Obrigada. – eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Mas vocês podiam ter avisado que viriam.

- Lily? – mamãe apareceu assustada pelo portal da sala.

- Tia Mary! – Lene, Alice e Dory abraçaram minha mãe.

- Sentimos saudades. – disse Dory.

- Oh queridas, também senti falta de vocês. – disse mamãe sorrindo. – Vocês estão tão crescidas!

- É, faz um tempo que não nos vimos. – comentou Alice passando a mão na cabeça.

- E quem seriam esses rapazes? – perguntou mamãe, olhando para mim com aquele olhar que eu bem conhecia.

- Sirius Black a seu dispor, senhora Evans. – Sirius se antecipou. Pegou uma das mãos de mamãe e a beijou.

- Oh, que adorável, mas pode me chamar de Mary, querido – ela sorriu com a face avermelhada.

- Almofadinhas, não seja inconveniente! – disse James e olhou sorrindo para mamãe. – Eu sou James Potter, prazer.

- James? – mamãe me olhou e retornou a falar com James. – Entendo. Lily andou recebendo cartas de você.

- Mamãe! – eu sussurrei apressada.

- Ah, é. – James disse sorrindo. Estreitei os olhos. – Temos nos correspondido.

- Então. – eu disse. – Mãe, esse é o Remo Lupin, meu amigo que tanto te falei. – peguei Remo pelo braço e coloquei em frente a James.

- Ah, o famoso! Lily sempre adorou contar como tinha amigos diversos e interessantes. – mamãe cumprimentou Remo que a essa altura estava vermelho.

- Então, onde está Marrie? – perguntei para James.

- Ah, ficou lá em casa. – James disse sério. – Ela deve ter brigado com algum pássaro. Ela estava com algumas penas quebradas. Meu primo John é especialista em criaturas mágicas e estava lá em casa. Ficou cuidando dela.

- Oh, não. – eu disse preocupada. – Ela está bem?

- Já está melhor, mas John preferiu que ela descansasse um pouco mais antes de voltar a voar. Não se preocupe. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Bem, garotos, fiquem à vontade. Terei que voltar a cozinha. – mamãe saiu após cumprimentar novamente a todos.

- Sua mãe é um doce Lily querida. – disse Sirius sentando sem cerimônia em um dos sofás. Estreitei os olhos.

- De fato ela é. – James olhou zangado para o moreno. – Adorável. Como você. E são bem parecidas também.

- É, é o que todos dizem. – respondi.

- Então Lily, como você está? – Dory parecia preocupada.

- Estávamos ansiosos para te ver. – Alice e Lene me olhavam apreensivas.

- Eu estou bem. – disse, sorrindo francamente. – Feliz por ver vocês.

- Não estamos incomodando? – perguntou Remo ao meu lado.

- De modo algum! – falei rapidamente. – Mamãe estava ansiosa, eu também.

- Tia Mary parece melhor do que antes. – comentou Lene.

- Sim, estava preocupada, mas agora ela está se recuperando...

- Pois então vamos conversar sobre coisas mais felizes. – Sirius sorriu sem tato e eu ri quando todos olharam zangados ao mesmo tempo para ele.

Continuamos a conversar animadamente. Mamãe fizera vários tipos de tortas que foram profundamente apreciadas por todos. Perguntei por que Peter não tinha vindo e Remo respondeu que ele teve que visitar os pais. Contaram sobre as vezes que Helen, mãe de Lene, chamara Sirius de genro e o tratava como se já fosse da família. Sirius estava imensamente feliz enquanto Lene não poderia estar mais irritada com a situação.

A tarde chegou e perguntei se não ficariam aqui em casa por alguns dias. Mamãe concordou feliz, dizendo que tinha muitos quartos para hóspedes. Lene agradeceu e disse que voltariam mais tarde. Todos disseram até logo. Observei-os partirem.

- Você tem ótimos amigos, Lily. – mamãe comentou sorrindo.

- Sim. – continuei mirando a lareira. – São realmente ótimos.

Duas horas depois, todos estavam de volta com suas malas. Sirius e James ficaram em um quarto, Alice e Lene em outro e por fim, Dory e Remo tiveram que dividir um quarto. Mamãe sorriu, dizendo que confiava em todos. Sorri divertida e os dois ficaram imensamente vermelhos, mas aceitaram a partilha de quartos. Sirius pareceu contra.

- Ah, Mary meu amor! Você deveria ter colocado eu e Lene no mesmo quarto! – argumentou Sirius olhando sério para minha mãe.

- Duvido que você durasse mais que um dia vivo, Sirius. – mamãe se divertia. – Pensei em colocá-los juntos, mas Lene foi extremamente contra.

- Lene! – Sirius virou-se para a morena, bravo.

- Algum problema Black? – perguntou Lene com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Você não está lutando por nosso amor. – ele disse dramático, arrancando risada de todos.

- Claro que estou. Estou lutando para que ele não aconteça. – ela rebateu.

- Que coração gelado! – continuou Sirius.

- Vamos, não é tão ruim assim. – eu sorri. – Você poderá aproveitar para espiar James dormindo.

- Ah, ruiva, só faço isso por você. – Sirius piscou e me deixou vermelha.

- Como assim? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Então, lá estava eu... – começou Sirius, mas James o interrompeu.

- Folgado como sempre, se metendo na vida dos outros. – ele pigarreou, olhando perigosamente para Sirius, que sorriu sarcástico. – Nada demais, Alice.

- Não pareceu nada demais. – falou Lene.

- Enfim. – James disse. – Não vamos discutir. Mary, estamos todos satisfeitos do jeito que está. Muito obrigado.

- Oh, querido, por nada. – mamãe estava contente.

Continuamos conversando, até que mamãe disse que iria dormir. Despediu-se de todos e desejou boa noite. Fechei as portas de vidro da sala para não fazer muito barulho.

- Tem certeza que não tem problema ficarmos aqui? – Dory parecia sem jeito.

- Claro que tenho. É mais fácil recuperar com pessoas te ajudando. – sorri abraçando Dory ao meu lado.

- Então ruiva, - disse Sirius sério. – eu e as meninas concordamos que você e James devem abrir seus corações e...

James tacou uma almofada no maroto e sentou em suas costas. Arqueei a sobrancelha e vi Lene girar os olhos.

- Você e sua boca grande Black! – reclamou Lene.

- Om qum vocn tm fmlmndo, vocm também concordaram com isso! – Sirius conseguiu tirar James de cima dele. – Não tenho culpa se eu sou sincero! Pelo menos eu digo alguma coisa e não fico fingindo que não percebo nada.

- Black, fica calado. – ameaçou Lene.

- Vocês não vão brigar aqui, né? – disse Alice com a sua voz baixa, aquela que te dá um arrepio, principalmente se for dirigida a você.

- Argh. – Lene virou o rosto.

- Então... – Alice sorriu. – O que queremos dizer é... Estamos felizes por finalmente estarem se dando bem. Isso beneficia a todos nós, que podemos nos reunir sem brigas e gritos e tudo o mais.

- Exatamente. – Dory falou rapidamente.

- Ahn, okay. – eu disse estranhando a conversa.

- É, é exatamente _isso_ que queremos dizer. – Sirius falou com tom irônico. Lene deu um chute em sua canela e sorriu.

- Que bom que estamos todos entendidos. – Lene falou se levantando. – Tá tarde, né? To morrendo de sono... Se você não se importar Lily, eu já vou dormir. – Lene acenou para todos.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse e olhei o relógio. Era realmente tarde, uma hora.

- Acho que vou subir também. – Alice pediu para Lene esperar e sorriu para mim, piscando. Tudo bem, elas estavam aprontando alguma coisa. – Dory, você vem?

- Ah, ah. – Dory olhava Alice como se esperasse ler seus pensamentos apenas com isso. Seu rosto se tornou escarlate. – É, v-vou com vocês.

- Vocês já vão mesmo? – perguntou Sirius projetando o lábio. – Se for assim, eu vou também! Lene, meu amor, me espere.

- Vai sonhando Black, você vai dormir com James! – Lene ficou atrás de Alice, se esquivando de Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas podemos passar um tempo juntos. – ele disse esperançoso.

- Sem chances! Vamos Dory, Lice. – a morena se despediu mais uma vez e sorriu para mim e depois olhou para Remo. Talvez... eu tenha começado a entender o que elas estavam esperando que acontecesse. Sorri em resposta.

- Vocês são cruéis. – Sirius sussurrava enquanto subia as escadas com as três.

- Almofadinhas está quase me convencendo do seu amor pela Lene. – comentou James.

- Ainda não me convenceu. – disse simplesmente.

- Ele não sai com uma garota há muito tempo. – falou Remo sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo. Achei que ele tava doente, Sirius nunca passou mais que dois dias sem sair com nenhuma garota. – disse James pensativo. – Talvez ele goste mesmo de Lene.

- Isso eu pagaria pra ver... Ia ser no mínimo interessante. – sorri com a possibilidade de Sirius e Lene ficarem mesmo juntos. Olhei para Remo e estreitei os olhos. – Você podia dar um jeito na sua vida amorosa também Remo.

- Hum? – o maroto me olhou surpreso.

- Tô falando da Dory. – falei séria. – Você tem que parar com esse seu drama. Aposto que se vocês conversassem tudo ficaria bem.

- Lily. – ele disse e pareceu reconsiderar. Sorriu. – Eu entendo sua preocupação, afinal ela é sua amiga. Mas não acredito que uma simples conversa é o suficiente.

- Você não entende Remo. – balancei a cabeça. – Que tipo de pessoa você acha que Dory é? Ela não é uma menininha ingênua ou mesmo preconceituosa. Ela com certeza entenderia.

- Imagino que sim. – ele afirmou.

- Então, qual o problema? – perguntei sem entender.

- O problema Lily? E se um dia eu machucá-la? E se um dia eu fugir do controle e acabar até... matando Dory? Vamos um pouco mais além. E se um dia tivéssemos um filho? – ele disse baixo. – Não... Não posso deixar que Dory passe por esse tipo de sofrimento. Ela merece alguém melhor.

Olhei para Remo sem saber o que responder. Ele realmente tinha uma boa razão, mas... Poxa. James também não falou nada. Sustentei seu olhar, tentando achar um contra argumento, mas eu sabia que de certa forma, ele tinha direito de se preocupar com ela. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem Remo... Você tem um bom argumento, mas só acho que você deve falar isso tudo diretamente para Dory. É o mínimo que você pode fazer. O mínimo de consideração. – articulei.

- Eu sei. – ele disse por fim. – Estou procurando o momento correto para isso. Mas, enfim, não se preocupe com isso Lily. – seu sorriso era vacilante.

- Como se eu pudesse. – respondi balançando a cabeça. – Você também é meu amigo. Também me preocupo com você. Espero te ver feliz Remo, você também merece isso!

- Estou feliz por ter amigos como vocês. – rebateu.

- É impossível te convencer de alguma coisa! – olhei irritada e o maroto sorriu compreensivo.

- Receio que sim. Mas bem, Dory já deve ter dormido... Espero. – ele pareceu apreensivo. – Acho que seria melhor se Sirius tivesse ficado com Lene ou se James tivesse ficado com Dory.

- Tá com medo lobinho? – James se manifestou pela primeira vez, com um sorriso brincando no rosto. Remo rebateu com um olhar zangado.

- Boa noite. – Remo ignorou a fala de James e me deu boa noite. Piscou e disse antes de sair. – Comportem-se crianças.

Olhei pra ele sem entender e percebi que apenas eu e James estávamos na sala. James pigarreou e eu tive que olhá-lo. Ele ainda tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Agradeci pela pouca iluminação da sala ou ele poderia enxergar o quanto eu estava vermelha.

- Enfim sós. – brincou. Seus olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos.

- Tá agindo como um maníaco de novo. – comentei e ri da careta que ele fez.

- Tudo bem senhorita Evans, manterei uma distância segura entre nós. Estou deveras aflito com vossa opinião sobre minha pessoa. – falou formalmente, se afastando de mim no sofá, foi minha vez de fazer careta.

- Que horror. Nunca achei tão ruim por você me chamar de Evans. – comentei enquanto ele ria de mim.

- Posso te chamar de Lily então? Permissão concedida? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Como se o que eu dissesse surtisse algum efeito pra você.

- Claro que faz! – ele falou sério. – Se você faz tanta questão, posso te chamar de Evans.

- É sério? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Se você insiste... – ele disse ainda sério.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah. – ele ficou decepcionado. – Pensei que você não gostasse mais que eu te chamasse de Evans!

Ri do seu desânimo. Eu realmente já tinha me acostumado a ouvi-lo me chamar de Lily.

- Era apenas pra provar pra você que eu dizer ou não para você fazer algo não vai adiantar muito. – sorri. – Pode me chamar de Lily. Seria muito estranho te ouvir me chamar de Evans.

- Obrigada ruivinha! – ele se aproximou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Não pode te chamar de ruivinha?

- Desisto James, me chame como você quiser. – girei os olhos e sorri.

- Okay. Meu lírio. – fiz uma careta e ele riu. – Tá, Lily.

- Melhor assim.

- Então. – ele deitou a cabeça no sofá e continuou a me contemplar. – Como você está?

- Bem... – fiquei de lado e me recostei mais confortável, ficando de frente para ele. – Acho que... melhor.

- Estava preocupado com você. – sua voz era suave.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. – meu coração batia mais rápido.

A lareira estava acesa e ainda queimava as toras de madeira. As chamas trepidavam e criavam uma dança de sombras. O rosto de James não estava bem iluminado já que ele estava de costas para a lareira. Talvez seja por isso que ele me pareceu tão irresistivelmente misterioso. Lembrei-me da fatídica noite em que eu o beijei e alguma parte de mim queria descobrir por que ele não comentara nada.

- James. – comecei.

- Sim, Lily? – a mesma voz suave me respondeu.

- Você se lembra da primeira vez que saímos? – perguntei sentindo seu olhar cravado em mim. – Aquela noite na torre de astronomia?

- O que tem? – ele se mexeu e não pude identificar sua expressão.

- Quando nós fomos embora e chegamos ao salão comunal... Quando eu ia me despedir de você. – eu falei lentamente. – Quando eu... – meu coração pulava sem parar. Tinha ciência do que eu estava fazendo, mas eu estava tão curiosa que não aguentaria mais. – Quando eu te beijei. Você se lembra?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, isso foi emocionante. *-* E agora? O que vai acontecer? Acreditem, por mais que eu tenha uma ideia na cabeça, estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês podem estar para descobrir. É aquele sentimento de excitação que você tem quando alguém te conta a história de um filme que você nunca viu e aí, quando você vai ver, é como se tudo fosse novo. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi difícil conduzir essa parte da vida da Lily, porque eu não podia colocá-la como uma menininha chorona, mas também não podia deixá-la fria né. Enfim.<strong>

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à **Lady Aredhel Anarion** e à** Kelly**, minhas primeiras leitoras! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continuem gostando da leitura.

Beijinhos, mandem reviews *-*


	5. Chapter 5 Conflitos

**Ai que tenso gente, nem vou enrolar vocês aqui. *-***

**Só avisando que terei que misturar James POV e Lily POV pra vocês entenderem melhor a história.**

E mil desculpas pela demora, to na maior correria aqui com essa coisa de autoescola. Enfim...

_Shall the story Begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV.<strong>

_- James. – comecei._

_- Sim, Lily? – a mesma voz suave me respondeu._

_- Você se lembra da primeira vez que saímos? – perguntei sentindo seu olhar cravado em mim. – Aquela noite na torre de astronomia?_

_- O que tem? – ele se mexeu e não pude identificar sua expressão._

_- Quando nós fomos embora e chegamos ao salão comunal... Quando eu ia me despedir de você. – eu falei lentamente. – Quando eu... – meu coração pulava sem parar. Tinha ciência do que eu estava fazendo, mas eu estava tão curiosa que não aguentaria mais. – Quando eu te beijei. Você se lembra?_

As toras de madeira queimando era o único som audível na sala, além do som do meu próprio coração. James não se mexera nem mesmo um centímetro. Eu esperava uma reação diferente por parte dele. Esperava ele sorrir e se gabar, dizendo que sim, que só estava esperando eu comentar para enfim poder jogar na minha cara que eu o queria também. Esperei por qualquer reação, menos por essa.

Continuei olhando diretamente para ele, mas o reflexo em seus óculos não me permitia enxergar seus olhos. Não saberia dizer o que ele estava pensando. Minha respiração pesou e fiquei pensando se eu não teria cometido um erro. Talvez tenha sido mesmo um sonho e talvez ele não gostasse mais de mim daquela forma. Senti vontade de chorar. Aquele silêncio era a pior coisa.

Vi sua boca entreabrir e fechar. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ele finalmente se mexeu. Seus olhos âmbar me fitavam perplexos. Merlin, eu queria saber oclumência. Esperei ele dizer algo, mas continuou calado. Parecia processar a informação e buscar por alguma resposta correta. Ele piscou os olhos e sorriu.

- O que você está dizendo Lily? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você não me beijou.

- O que? – senti minha voz fraquejar e subir um tom.

- Naquela noite você se despediu e subiu as escadas. Não teve nenhum beijo. – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Talvez você tenha sonhado com isso.

- É. – consegui dizer, ainda sem poder acreditar na situação. Senti ainda mais vontade de chorar.

- Se a gente realmente tivesse se beijado você pode ter certeza que eu não teria te deixado em paz. – ele piscou pra mim _ainda sorrindo_. Aquilo estava me incomodando profundamente. Minha garganta apertava. – Relaxa, nada aconteceu.

- C-claro. – gaguejei, olhando para o lado. Eu ri forçadamente. – Eu só pensei... Deixa pra lá, deve ter sido mesmo um sonho, ou sei lá. Eu e você, que absurdo.

- Com certeza. – ele também riu.

- Eu vou subir. Tô com sono. – minha voz saiu completamente falsa, meu sorriso também. Mas eu precisava sair dali ou começaria a chorar. – Boa noite James.

Sai antes de esperar por sua resposta. O que tinha acontecido? Fui tão idiota, acreditando em uma peça que minha mente bêbada tinha me pregado. Mordi o lábio inferior e pisquei os olhos rapidamente para evitar as lágrimas. Subi as escadas correndo e passei pelo corredor o mais rápido possível, entrando no meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama. Meu peito pesava, não conseguia respirar direito e meus olhos ardiam. Afundei o rosto no travesseiro e não pude mais evitar.

- Idiota. – murmurei entre o choro. – Eu sou uma idiota.

Do que adiantaria continuar mentindo? Era tão óbvio. Eu estava apaixonada por ele. Todos aqueles anos recusando-o e agora eu era a pessoa recusada. Isso, Lily, é para você aprender a não se enganar. Ouvi a chuva tomar forma ao lado de fora. Julho era um mês quente, mas ultimamente o tempo estivera louco. Muitos diziam ser culpa dos bruxos das trevas. Comecei a rir amarga. Com todos os meus problemas e eu pensando no tempo. Virei meu corpo, pois estava começando a sentir minhas costas doerem.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando-me do toque macio dos seus lábios. Senti as lágrimas se intensificarem. Lembrei de papai. Ele teria me consolado, teria me dito o que fazer. Ele sempre fora bem melhor que mamãe no quesito romance. A saudade poderia me sufocar. Eu chorava por James e por papai. Minha cabeça estava tão confusa. O que eu deveria fazer, o que eu deveria pensar? Abracei meu próprio corpo. A chuva batia contra a janela do meu quarto.

**James Pov**.

Continuei olhando pelo portal da porta que Lily passara minutos atrás. Minha mente se dividia em opiniões divergentes. Por hora uma voz me xingava e dizia que eu tinha feito a escolha errada. Outra voz, no entanto, me dizia que aquilo fora o sensato a se fazer, afinal, eu não estava seguro o bastante do que poderia ter acontecido. Fechei meus olhos e tirei os óculos do rosto. Minha cabeça latejava. Passei a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o impacto da minha decisão.

- O que você tá fazendo Jay? – Lene apareceu e me olhava atônita.

- Lene? – endireitei a postura. Há quanto tempo ela estaria lá?

- O que tá acontecendo? – Lene caminhou até mim. Parecia zangada.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei, incerto do quanto ela saberia.

- Eu estou falando, - começou, parando de frente para mim. – do por que você mentiu pra Lily.

Olhei para a morena surpreso. Como ela sabia? Nem mesmo contei para almofadinhas e tinha quase certeza que Lily não tinha contado para ninguém. Não soube o que responder. Talvez ela estivesse falando sobre outra coisa.

- Você estava escutando? – perguntei e estreitei os olhos.

- Não vem com essa pra cima de mim. – ela ficou na defensiva. – Eu desci pra tomar água e sem querer ouvi a conversa. Eu ia sair, sem me meter, mas quando eu ouvi Lily falando em ter te beijado eu fiquei curiosa. Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, ela tava estranha há semanas. E então, - ela diz rindo sarcástica. – você fala que ela estava sonhando. Por favor, Potter! – ela falou com desgosto. – Você sobe com Lily em seus braços, bêbada, e quer dizer que não rolou nada?

- Você acha que eu iria me aproveitar dela? – perguntei forçando para parecer que eu me sentia insultado.

- Não começa. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que esse beijo aconteceu. O que eu não entendo, – ela se aproximava mais de mim. Sustentei seu olhar. – é por que você mentiu.

Lene estava parada, me olhando de cima. Ela conseguia ser assustadora quando queria. Quis dizer que ela estava errada, que realmente não aconteceu nada, mas eu precisava conversar sobre aquilo. Suspirei derrotado e abaixei a cabeça. Coloquei os óculos de volta no rosto e me encostei-me ao sofá. Olhei para ela, que esperava uma resposta.

- Ela é tão óbvia. – eu disse sorrindo melancólico. – Lily sempre foi um livro aberto, por mais que tente esconder as coisas. – Lene arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela não tava entendendo nada. Olhei para a lareira. – Eu tenho consciência dos sentimentos dela. Eu sei que ela se apaixonou por mim.

- Então por que você mentiu James? – Lene soou ressentida. – Se você sabe que ela gosta de você? Você esperou tanto por isso!

- É justamente por isso que eu menti. – as chamas dançavam, podia sentir seu calor. – Lily está cheia de problemas. Seu pai morreu, sua mãe tem que agüentar a megera da irmã, e ela terá que deixá-la para trás quando voltar à Hogwarts...

- Isso não é um ótimo motivo para você ficar ao lado dela, apoiá-la mais que ninguém? – Lene agora pareceu impaciente e nervosa.

- Você não entende? – olhei sério para a morena. – Eu não tenho confiança em mim. – sorri sarcástico. – Como você mesma disse, eu esperei anos por isso e só agora eu tenho ciência da minha insignificância. Eu tenho medo de machucá-la e dar a ela mais motivos pra chorar. – Lene me olhava aflita, queria argumentar, mas eu não deixei. – Eu a amo tanto que isso me apavora. Só de pensar que eu posso machucá-la eu... – me faltavam palavras. Balancei a cabeça e olhei para baixo. – Lily estará mais feliz se formos apenas amigos.

Lene não dizia nada. O som da chuva batendo contra a janela tomou conta do recinto. Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu não entendo. – ouvi sua voz fria. – E aparentemente você também não. Faça como quiser. – vi seus pés se moverem e darem a meia volta. – Espero que não se arrependa quando alguém se dispuser a ocupar seu lugar.

Sorri. Ela sabia como ser cruel quando queria. Não tinha o que discutir. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão e agora cabia a mim, arcar com as consequências. Os passos de Lene se tornaram distantes e eu estava sozinho novamente. Passei alguns minutos admirando a caixa que chamavam de televisão. Olhei para o relógio na parede e ele marcava duas e meia. Suspirei cansado e me levantei. Caminhei lentamente até meu quarto. Abri a porta devagar, para não acordar almofadinhas. Ele roncava sonoramente. Tirei minha calça e minha blusa e deitei na cama ao seu lado. Coloquei os óculos na cabeceira da cama e fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo, pensando que o dia seria realmente agitado pela manhã.

A chuva continuou forte. Meus olhos ardiam.

**Lily POV.**

Acordei e senti minha cabeça girar. Droga. Esfreguei meus olhos e tentei me acostumar com a claridade inesperada. O céu estava completamente limpo. Em outras circunstâncias eu teria ficado maravilhada com aquela súbita mudança de clima, mas eu tinha mais coisas no que pensar. Cambaleei ao me levantar e tive que me apoiar na mesa. Senti o cheiro de panquecas. Mamãe deveria estar cozinhando.

Fui até o banheiro, evitando me olhar no espelho. Eu deveria estar horrível. Escovei os dentes e tirei a roupa. Os roxos em minha pele passaram para o estágio em que ficavam esverdeados. Torci o nariz e liguei a ducha. Esperei até que a água estivesse morna e fui para debaixo. Lavei os cabelos demoradamente. Tentei não pensar em nada. Já tinha decidido agir normalmente, sem deixar o acontecimento da noite prejudicar meu momento com meus amigos. Cantarolei uma das minhas músicas preferidas dos Beatles, I've gotta a feeling. Sai do banho me sentindo mais aliviada.

Enrolei meu corpo da toalha depois de tirar o excesso de água do cabelo. Procurei uma roupa confortável e fresca para vestir. Peguei um vestido florido de tecido leve que batia na metade da coxa. Coloquei a roupa sem pressa. Escovei meus cabelos e estava pronta para descer. Verifiquei se Lene ou Alice já tinham descido, não estavam no quarto. Ouvi risadas vindas do andar de baixo. Desci as escadas e rumei para a cozinha. Lene sorria e Sirius estava emburrado do outro lado da mesa. Mamãe me olhou e sorriu divertida.

- Bom dia! Pensamos que não ia acordar.

- Bom dia. – respondi. – Tava tomando banho... – olhei para Lene. – O que houve?

- James me sacaneando. – Sirius falou apressadamente e olhava para a mão de Lene.

- Sirius tem um pequeno problema. – comentou James e Lene riu com a aparente piada.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei vendo Sirius puxar o cabelo de James que fazia o mesmo com o amigo.

- Sirius estava dizendo sobre a foto que tirou de James. – começou Alice.

- E James ficou bravo e mostrou uma foto que ele sempre carrega do Sirius. – continuou Lene sorrindo.

- O que tem de tão engraçado em uma foto? – perguntei sem entender, tentando ignorar a lembrança de James dormindo sem camisa e chamando meu nome.

- Ah. - Lene sorriu maliciosa e me mostrou a foto. Sirius tentava pegar a foto da mão da morena, mas James e Remo o seguravam, rindo. Olhei para a foto e comecei a rir. Sirius deveria ter três ou quatro anos. O moreno estava com os cabelos amarrados com uma fita rosa e usava o que parecia ser um vestido cheio de babados e laços. O Sirius da foto estava mal-humorado e parecia xingar a pessoa ao seu lado, uma menina bastante parecida com ele, inclusive o sorriso debochado.

- Eu sempre desconfiei. – comentou Lene olhando maldosamente para Sirius.

- Por que você tem uma foto assim afinal? – consegui perguntar depois de um minuto, minha voz ainda tremia com o riso.

- Bellatrix e Narcisa. – ele disse zangado, tentando se soltar.

- Ele diz isso, - começou Lene. – mas ele parece _tão_ feliz na foto. – Sirius olhou perigosamente para Lene e estreitou os olhos, mas depois sorriu.

- É um fetiche seu Lene, querida? – falou mais calmo. – Você parece mesmo esse tipo de garota.

- Okay, - Alice disse antes que Lene arrumasse mais briga. – vamos parar por aqui. Tia Mary vai acabar tendo a ideia errada de nós.

Mamãe apenas olhava todos com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius pareceu se dar conta de sua presença e pediu desculpas. Mamãe disse que tudo bem, o seu lema era "deixe os jovens se divertirem". Remo e James soltaram Sirius, mas continuaram ao seu lado para prevenir algum "ataque" surpresa. Sentei ao lado de Alice e devolvi a foto para James. Sirius tentou pegá-la, mas James foi mais rápido e escondeu em uma carteira parecida com a bolsa de Lene que engolia as coisas, só ela podendo pegá-las depois.

Sorri com a cena toda e me sentei ao lado de Alice. Terminamos de comer e perguntei a todos o que gostariam de fazer. Decidimos, por fim, dar uma volta pela cidade. Nos despedimos de mamãe e em alguns minutos todos estávamos indo até o centro de Brighton, de ônibus. Ri com as caras abismadas dos marotos. Alice, Dory e Lene já estavam acostumadas, pois sempre que me visitavam saíamos assim.

De onde estávamos já era possível ver os navios no porto. Saltamos do ônibus, caminhamos pela cidade e eu me encarreguei de procurar os lugares mais divertidos para mostrar aos garotos. Dory e Alice precaveram os três para trocarem as moedas mágicas no Banco Gringotes e logo eles me perguntavam quando poderiam fazer compras. Sorri debochada e rumamos até North Lane, alguns dos melhores bairros para se achar algo. James quis comprar um apontador de lápis em forma de navio com uma nota de 50 libras e insistiu que o senhor ficasse com o troco. Eu girei os olhos e aceitei o dinheiro que o vendedor tentava entregar a James com uma careta de desagrado. James não entendia por que o vendedor não estava feliz e eu respondi que para ele era provavelmente um insulto aceitar 50 libras por um apontador que valia 5 libras.

Logo tínhamos um monte de sacolas cheias em nossas mãos, os marotos mais que eu e as meninas. Antes de almoçar quis mostrar a minha loja preferida de música. Jorge, o dono da loja, me cumprimentou feliz e saudoso, dizendo que eu tinha desaparecido e que tinha novas encomendas que eu adoraria ver. Acabei gastando uma grana no cd de edição especial dos Beatles, no cd do tour do The Rolling Stones pela Europa, na trilha sonora feita pelo Led Zeppelin do filme The song remains the same, no novo álbum do Kiss e no cd de uma banda que estava fazendo sucesso atualmente, Sex Pistols. Sim, eu amo música. Algumas libras a menos e depois de me despedir de Jorge, decidi levar todos a um restaurante perto do píer.

Todos adoraram, principalmente por causa da vista maravilhosa e da comida deliciosa, que em minha opinião era uma das melhores de toda a cidade. Conversamos por alguns minutos e me lembrei de uma confeitaria de frente ao cais que tinha os melhores doces do mundo e não era exagero. Rumamos para a dita loja. Sirius riu e comentou que rabicho teria dado saltos e pulos de alegria se estivesse lá. Rimos com o pensamento. Pedi um pedaço de torta de chocolate meio amargo com avelã, Alice pediu a sua torta preferida Cherries Jubilee, Lene pediu torta de merengue de limão, Sirius pediu torta de morango e bombom glacê, James pediu torta de amora com geléia de uva e Dory e Remo pediram brownie com sorvete.

Todos concordaram com a minha afirmação de que a sobremesa era divina. Enfim, depois de andar pelas ruas da cidade e pelas lojas e depois de visitar dois dos principais museus da cidade, já eram sete e meia da noite. Estávamos todos cansados, principalmente por causa do peso das sacolas. Sirius bufou e disse que deveríamos simplesmente ter entregado tudo para James colocar dentro da carteira mágica de expansão. Verificamos se alguém estava por perto e fizemos como Sirius dissera. Realmente, bem melhor assim. Examinei o folheto em minha mão. O título era "A caminhada fantasma de Lane" e embaixo continha as principais atrações e os horários. Faltavam dez minutos para a próxima "caminha", sendo assim, decidimos ir para o local indicado.

Estávamos próximos e muitas pessoas nos acompanhavam. Aquela era uma atração famosa em Brighton. Sempre havia muitos turistas e a expectativa era grande. Eu já tinha ido várias vezes com Alice, Dory e Lene e nunca nos cansávamos. Basicamente você caminhava pela parte mais antiga da cidade e pelo caminho vários artistas apareciam como fantasmas e monstros, contavam histórias e nos assustavam. Compramos nossos ingressos e fomos separados em duplas: Lene e Sirius, Remo, Dory e Alice e eu e James. A dupla ou o trio tinha que ficar presa e deveria seguir junta toda a viagem. Vocês podem se perguntar por que raios eu fiquei com James, mas acreditem que eu não queria. Acontece que o segurança era o encarregado das equipes, o que se pode fazer?

Olhei para a corda que me unia a James e tentei sufocar o pânico que eu sentia. Lene estava tão feliz quanto eu com a distribuição dos pares. Alice, Dory e Remo sorriam felizes para nossas caretas e o sorriso debochado de Sirius. James fixou o olhar em qualquer lugar menos em mim. Achei estranho, talvez ele estivesse desconfortável por causa do que eu disse na noite passada. Mordi o lábio inferior e tentei não deixar isso afetar a diversão. Era o que eu tinha em mente pelo menos, mas assim que o homem de preto ao lado do segurança chegou com seu sorriso macabro e falou para nós sete que era a nossa vez, eu senti o desconforto crescer. Estava escuro, frio, e assustador.

Eu não mencionei antes, mas aquela atração era realmente assustadora. Sempre acontecia algo fora do script, como vultos passando, fantasmas de verdade ou algo do tipo. A maioria das pessoas pensava que fazia parte da atração, mas uma vez eu e Lene conhecemos pela primeira vez um fantasma fora de Hogwarts. Omite essa informação dos outros, mas as lembranças de um fantasma serial killer correndo atrás de mim e Lene estava vívida em minha mente. Meu coração acelerava enquanto eu via Lene e Sirius brigando em minha frente. Alice e Dory riam dos dois ao meu lado e comentavam que um dia aquilo viraria amor. Tentei me focar nisso e não no calor que emanava de James e na sua mão que roçava por vezes na minha.

Encontramos três ceifadores e três caminhos diferentes para ir. Eles orientaram cada dupla ir por uma ruela. Engoli em seco e meus olhos encontraram os de Lene. Ficamos sérias, com certeza ela também estava se lembrando do fantasma que nos seguira. Respirei fundo e James e eu fomos pela rota do meio. Ouvíamos os gritos e correntes. O ar salgado estava carregado com um cheiro estranhamente doce e ferroso. As paredes das casas velhas iam se estreitando e o chão estava cada vez mais íngreme. Segurei o grito na garganta quando um homem vestido de morte nos assustou. Ele tinha uma máscara branca sobre o rosto e uma foice bem realista na mão. Ele ria diabolicamente e nos contava quantas pessoas tinha matado, como as tinha matado e provavelmente ele não pararia de falar se nós não o ignorássemos e continuássemos andando.

James começou um diálogo com "a morte", perguntando coisas sem sentido como por que ela tem uma foice ou porque usa uma capa preta e se ela tem um caderno com os nomes de todos os mortos. Eu girei os olhos e puxei James, dizendo que se fôssemos ficar conversando com todos os carinhas que aparecessem nós nunca sairíamos dali. Não conversávamos muito. Eu nem sabia como conversar "normalmente" com ele. Minha vida toda tinha mudado em dois meses e eu não sabia como agir nesse novo mundo em que James e eu éramos amigos e eu tinha que fingir que não gostava dele como ele sempre quisera que eu gostasse porque bem, ele parecia ter me superado. Parabéns Lilian Evans.

Enquanto andávamos pelo pequeno labirinto de ruas encontramos um cavaleiro sem cabeça, mas que estranhamente falava, um lobisomem que tentou me "roubar" de James, mas que teve uma tentativa mal sucedida (tenho quase certeza que tive um mini infarto quando ele me segurou pela cintura e brincou dizendo que eu era a sua garota e que o caro senhor lobisomem o perdoasse). Encontramos também um zumbi que tropeçou na calça rasgada, arrancando risos meus e de James. Se eu me lembro bem, estávamos quase perto da saída. As ruas faziam uma espécie de U nos guiando para um local próximo ao que tínhamos iniciado a caminhada.

Aspirei o ar gelado da noite e senti meus pulmões estranhamente pesados. Olhei para James que me perguntou o que tinha de errado.

- Você... não tá sentindo isso? – perguntei tentando me referir ao ar pesado.

- Sentindo o que? – ele pareceu confuso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e disse que provavelmente era só comigo. Ele me perguntou novamente se eu estava bem e eu respondi que sim. Aquela estranha sensação me seguia. Talvez a experiência passada de ter um fantasma me seguindo por uma ruela estreita e escura tivesse me traumatizado. Ouvia nossos passos ecoando pelas ruas, esperando outro personagem fantasmagórico aparecer. Nenhum aparecia, o que era estranho porque a essa altura deveria ter aparecido pelo menos mais um. Meus pulmões pesavam mais enquanto eu respirava e o frio da noite parecia ter intensificado. Meu coração acelerou quando senti que alguém estava atrás de nós.

Virei para trás esperando ver algum monstro com chifres ou outro ceifador, mas ao invés disso me deparei com o que parecia ser outra morte. O homem vestido de preto e com uma máscara nos encarava simplesmente. Uma capa preta cobria seu corpo. Ele não dizia nada. James que também tinha virado olhava o homem com desinteresse.

- Outra morte? Já topamos com um dos seus amigos lá atrás. – comentou James.

O homem continuou não dizendo nada. Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho. Não era costume repetir o personagem. Talvez esse fosse diferente. E foi o que a pessoa a nossa frente nos dissera.

- Eu não sou a morte. – sua voz era monótona, mas ainda assim me dera um calafrio.

- Ah, o que é você então? – perguntou James interessado.

- Um bruxo. – meu coração parou. Não, era só uma atração, não teria um bruxo de verdade naquele lugar... não é?

- Um bruxo? – James repetiu, endireitando a coluna e posicionando a mão em seu bolso.

- Sim. – o homem deu um passo em nossa direção.

- Que legal, - disse James sorrindo de lado. – você sabe algum truque de mágica?

- Eu conheço alguns... bem interessantes. – ele deu mais um passo e pude ver uma varinha em sua mão.

- Eu adoraria ver. – James disse e eu o olhei perplexa. Não teria tempo de avisar que aquilo era perigoso sem chamar atenção daquele bruxo estranho. Senti minha varinha no bolso do meu casaco e deslizei minhas mãos lentamente para ela.

- Ah, você vai _adorar_. – senti o tom perigoso em sua voz e por fim ele apontou sua varinha para nós e disse: - _Crucio_!

- _Protego_! – eu e James gritamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto o homem voou alguns metros.

- Corre Lily! – James desamarrou nossos pulsos com a varinha e me puxou pela mão.

- Por que tinha um bruxo aqui? – perguntei sem muito fôlego enquanto seguia James pelas ruas escuras.

- Era um comensal. – ele respondeu ainda correndo.

- Um comensal da morte? Aqui? – muitas pessoas estariam em perigo se topassem com aquele comensal. – James! Temos que voltar, não podemos deixá-lo solto por aí.

- Mandamos uma mensagem pro meu pai, ele saberá o que fazer. – disse simplesmente.

- James! – soltei minha mão e parei. Restaurei um pouco do fôlego e olhei zangada para ele que me olhou da mesma forma. – não podemos deixar um comensal por aí, só Merlin sabe o que ele poderá fazer!

- Eu não vou arriscar sua vida Lily. – James disse nervoso e olhava para trás de mim, verificando se o comensal não estaria nos alcançando. – Aurores morrem nas mãos desses caras, o que nós podemos fazer?

- Eu não sei, mas não podemos... – meu pulmão pesou mais e eu não conseguia respirar direito. Droga, estava realmente frio.

Vi um vulto aparecer atrás de James, eu quis dizer para ele tomar cuidado, mas logo James desapareceu e em seu lugar estava... meu pai. Estávamos na sala, em casa, Petúnia que segurava o braço vermelho chorava e dizia que eu a tinha queimado, mamãe pedia para ela se acalmar enquanto tentava ver a gravidade dos ferimentos e nem sequer olhava para mim. Papai estava de frente para mim. Seu olhar era duro, sentia a frieza emanando de seus olhos verdes.

- Estou decepcionado com você Lily. – sua voz cortou o ar.

A cena mudou. Podia ver James com Amanda Patil na sala de troféus. Ela estava quase nua enquanto James, sem camisa, passava as mãos pelo seu corpo. James agora estava com Helena Bell na sala comunal, a terceira namorada no mesmo mês. Agora eu e James estávamos na sala comunal. Estava escuro, eu com certeza estava bêbada, mas eu só sabia de uma coisa: eu queria muito beijar James, mas James sorria debochado e dizia que não me queria mais.

Parecia que todas as lembranças ruins se passavam na minha cabeça. Mais uma vez eu estava ao lado do meu pai, ele repetia que estava decepcionado comigo. Petúnia me chamava de aberração... Sentia como se meu corpo estivesse levitando e uma dor invadia meu peito. E de repente, eu apaguei.

**James Pov.**

_ Senti aquele frio cortante me atingir pela primeira vez. Lily estava branca e olhava atônita para algo atrás de mim. Eu me virei a tempo de ver um dementador perto o suficiente para me dar um beijo. Corri na direção da ruiva que estava para desmaiar. _

Você não corre de um dementador Potter, correr de um dementador é a coisa mais idiota de se fazer e você é um bruxo. Seguro minha varinha firme enquanto eu corro com Lily nos braços. Algo branco parece estar saindo de Lily. Fico desesperado. Pense em alguma coisa feliz, uma coisa muito boa. A minha primeira vassoura, não, não seria o suficiente. Ahn, a primeira vez que eu consegui me transformar em cervo. Droga, só consigo pensar no Sirius rindo de mim e me chamando de veado.

Okay Potter, essa maldita coisa está a meio metro de você. Pense em alguma coisa boa! Tropeço e quase caio com Lily no chão. Merda. Olho para Lily. Ela parece estar sofrendo e isso é uma coisa que eu não posso permitir. Penso na noite em que Lily aceitou sair comigo, nos momentos que conversamos, no tempo em que viramos amigos, no sorriso da ruiva, nos olhos irritados, no sorriso debochado, na sua risada gostosa, na maciez dos seus lábios pressionados contra os meus...

- _Expectro Patronum_! – viro de uma vez e grito finalmente o feitiço. O maldito bafo putrefato de dementador estava a centímetros de mim. Vejo meu cervo prateado se formar e afastar o dementador com sua galhada. O dementador sai deslizando pelo céu noturno e eu consigo respirar normalmente.

Lily não parece bem. Seguro-a melhor em meus braços e continuo a trajetória, na esperança de que já esteja no final. Alguns raios de luzes começam a surgir ao longe. Os refletores entram em foco e finalmente chego ao final. Remo e Alice têm arranhões nos rostos e correm até meu encontro, juntamente com Dory.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Alice com a voz rouca.

- Um comensal e um dementador estavam atrás de nós. – respondo cansado.

- Você também? – Aluado pergunta sério. – Dois comensais estavam atrás de nós, mas nenhum dementador apareceu.

- E graças a Merlin! Eu não estou conseguindo pensar em nada de bom no momento. – Dory diz com a voz chorosa. – Ela vai ficar bem, não é?

- Vai sim Dory. – respondo rapidamente. Olho para os lados e para a bagunça de pessoas. – Onde estão Lene e almofadinhas? O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu não sei, chegamos a pouco mais que um minuto. – respondeu aluado balançando a cabeça. – Algumas pessoas acharam que os comensais faziam parte da caminhada, mas a atração foi cancelada e os seguranças foram procurar pelas outras pessoas que ainda estão pra lá.

- Merda. – deixo escapar. – O que vamos fazer? Temos que avisar ao Ministério sobre os comensais e os dementadores e ainda dar um jeito na Lily.

- Eles fugiram. – Alice consegue dizer.

- Fugiram? – pergunto sem acreditar. – Como assim fugiram?

- Não sabemos. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo com a gente, mas um deles falou que o mestre estava chamando e aí simplesmente desapareceram. – Aluado estava sério.

- Pelo menos isso. – suspiro aliviado.

- Pontas! – ouço almofadinhas gritar e correr ao meu encontro, seguido de Lene.

- Merlin! O que houve? – Lene pergunta olhando para Lily.

- Dementador. – respondo simplesmente e olho para os lados. – A gente tem que sair daqui logo. Lily não está acordando.

- Droga. – almofadinhas reclama. – Como vamos fazer pra voltar pra casa da ruiva rápido?

- O jeito é usar magia. – responde aluado.

- Não podemos, estamos cercados de trouxas e o Ministério vai nos expulsar de Hogwarts, nós não temos 17 anos ainda... – diz Alice preocupada.

- Relaxa Alice. – ouço almofadinhas. – Aluado, você consegue.

- O que? – Lene pergunta preocupada.

- Aluado já tem 17 anos, - começa almofadinhas. – ele pode nos transportar pra casa da Lily.

- Black, não é um feitiço simples. Sem ofensa Remo. – diz Lene.

- Tudo bem Lene, eu consigo. – aluado parece nervoso, mas ele realmente é muito bom com feitiços e aparatação.

- Nós nem tivemos aula de aparatação ainda! – contrapõe Lene.

- Lene, nós somos os marotos. Você parece ter se esquecido disso. – almofadinhas parece estar irritado. Giro os olhos.

- Ele já aparatou várias vezes com a gente Lene. – digo impaciente. – Estou preocupado com Lily no momento, ela mal respira, se der para vocês discutirem depois...

- Ótimo, Potter. – Lene está mesmo irritada.

- Okay. Todos segurem em mim com força. – Aluado diz, mas vejo uma certa hesitação. Todos seguram em alguma parte do seu corpo.

- Lembre-se aluado: destino, determinação e deliberação. Já fizemos isso nas férias. – digo sentindo o peso de Lily e segurando no ombro de aluado.

- Nas FÉRIAS? JAMES SEU IDIO- – ouço Lene dizer antes de sentir um solavanco.

Tento ficar o máximo imóvel possível. Meus braços começam a querer ceder com Lily, mas me mantenho firme. Fico enjoado. Um segundo depois e estamos na sala da casa de Lily. Quase todos caem, menos eu, almofadinhas e aluado. Corro para o sofá e deposito a ruiva.

- O que vamos fazer? – Dory se senta perto da amiga.

- Temos que avisar o Ministério sobre o ataque. – Alice começa. – Lene, veja onde está Percy e mande um pergaminho avisando Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer. Dory veja se você encontra alguma coisa de chocolate para Lily comer quando acordar. James... não precisa surtar. Lily vai acordar daqui a pouco, o efeito do dementador é temporário.

Alice fala tudo com muita calma e firmeza. Respiro fundo. Vejo Lene se virar e subir as escadas e Dory ir até a cozinha. Sento em uma poltrona ao lado de Lily que parece estar recobrando um pouco da cor. Alice se senta ao lado da amiga, e aluado e almofadinhas se sentam no outro sofá. Dory chega trazendo uma barra de chocolate e se senta ao lado de Alice. Lene aparece depois de alguns minutos, dizendo que já despachou a coruja. Todos ficamos calados. Lily respira lentamente, o rosto impassível.

Quantas horas seriam? Onde Mary estaria? Lily estaria sofrendo? Imagino o que ela teria visto enquanto o dementador tomava conta de sua consciência. Há muitas coisas sobre a ruiva que eu não sei e quero muito entender. Não poder fazer nada por ela é uma coisa que está me matando. Por um tempo os únicos sons audíveis são a respiração de Lily e o barulho da garoa batendo contra o telhado. Escuto um gemido. Olho para Lily. Vejo seus olhos apertarem e lentamente abrirem. Levanto e me agacho perto da ruiva.

- Lily. – chamo seu nome. Os belos olhos verdes me encaram e piscam várias vezes.

- O que aconteceu? – sua voz sai baixa.

- Você não se lembra? – almofadinhas pergunta ao meu lado.

- Não. – ela murmura. – Acho... que tinha um comensal e eles nos atacou.

- Sim. – digo sério. – Conseguimos fugir, mas um dementador apareceu.

- Um dementador? – Lily fala assustada e tenta se sentar. Dory a ajuda.

- É, nós escapamos, mas você desmaiou. – respondo.

- Ah. – ela fica vermelha e fecha os olhos. Parece cansada enquanto passa os dedos pela têmpora.

- Lily, é melhor você comer. – Dory pega um pedaço de chocolate e oferece à amiga.

- Não quero. – ela diz abrindo os olhos.

- Você precisa. – Alice fala com a voz autoritária. – Se comer, vai passar esse mal estar.

- Tudo bem. – ela suspira e come o chocolate.

- Está melhor? – almofadinhas pergunta depois de um tempo.

- Acho que sim. – ela sorri e olha para mim, depois desvia o olhar para a porta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouço uma voz estridente. – Ah, não basta só _uma aberração_, você tem que trazer seus outros amigos _anormais_. – a garota alta e magra tem um olhar de nojo. O garoto de bigodes e barriga proeminente acompanha seu desgosto.

- Petúnia. – vejo Lily sorrir amarga. – _Ótimo_ momento para aparecer.

As duas se encaram. Nenhuma parece satisfeita com a presença da outra. O ambiente se torna desconfortável. Almofadinhas coloca seu olhar zombeteiro. Lene e Alice encaram a irmã de Lily com uma cara nada agradável. Aluado e Dory trocam olhares. Olho para Lily. Ela está realmente zangada, mas de alguma forma parece querer chorar.

- Petúnia? – a voz de Mary soa do lado de fora da sala. A senhora Evans entra na casa e olha para todos. – O que houve?

- Eu é que pergunto mamãe. – Petúnia cospe as palavras. Vejo Mary franzir o cenho preocupada. – Pensei que eu tinha dito que voltaria para casa e não queria que essa... anormalidade estivesse aqui. Mas é típico. Você sempre a escolhe não é?

- Não é verdade Petúnia. – Mary diz abalada.

- Sim, é assim sim! Sempre Lily isso, Lily aquilo! Ela matou papai! – Petúnia finalmente atinge a gota d'água.

- Petúnia! – Mary tem lágrimas nos olhos. Mordo meus lábios para não falar o que eu quero.

- O que mamãe? Vai negar? Vai tomar o lado dela dessa vez também? Ela me machucou e ainda levou papai embora e agora você quer defendê-la? – Petúnia parece estar fora de si. Mary fica quieta.

- Já chega Petúnia! – Lily se levanta e diz com raiva.

- O que foi? – Petúnia recua com medo. – Vai me machucar de novo? – ela diz com escárnio, mas ainda na defensiva. Lily parece estar a ponto de explodir. Vejo seus olhos adquirirem aquele verde claro perigoso.

- Não Petúnia, eu não vou te machucar. Você é minha irmã, apesar de tudo. – Lily diz se contendo. – Eu vou embora.

- Lily? – Mary chama por seu nome. Seu semblante é doloroso.

- Desculpa mamãe... Eu vim e te causei mais problemas. – Lily parece estar segurando as lágrimas. – Queria ficar com você, mas se eu não for isso não vai acabar bem.

- Você não precisa ir Lily. – Mary fala entre as lágrimas.

- Ah, claro. Fique Lily. Mate mais outra pessoa. Você está ficando boa nisso. – Petúnia solta.

- Cara, qual o problema dessa guria? – ouço almofadinhas perguntar para Lene que parece se conter para não pular na garota.

- Petúnia! – Mary exclama horrorizada.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Lily diz se forçando a sorrir. – Sinto muito. Vou pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. Posso ficar na sua casa Lene? – a ruiva pergunta para a amiga.

- Claro Lily... – Lene consegue dizer e encara Petúnia com raiva.

- Lily, você não precisa... – Mary ainda insiste.

- É melhor assim mamãe. – a voz de Lily sai baixa. – Não quero que você e Petúnia briguem por minha causa. Não quero que você também se sinta mal...

- Ah, Lily a boazinha. Sempre se fazendo de vítima e me deixando com a vilã. – aquela garota estava me dando nos nervos. E qual o problema daquele namoradinho dela? Sorrindo numa hora dessas. – Será melhor para todos se você for embora mesmo.

Lily não diz nada. Continua encarando a irmã. Sua expressão não demonstra qualquer emoção, mas vejo seus olhos borbulhando de raiva. Mary tampa a boca e continua olhando para a ruiva ao meu lado, sem saber o que falar. Minha paciência está se esgotando. Olho para Lily.

- Vamos Lily. – falo baixo, pegando sua mão. Ela assente e vou em direção às escadas. – O que vocês estão esperando? – viro e pergunto para os marotos e as meninas.

Eles me olham e nos segue. Aperto a pequena mão entre a minha. Passo por Petúnia e lanço um olhar gelado. Vejo seu namorado recuar. Sorrio com sarcasmo. Que grande monte de bosta de trasgo. Subo as escadas com Lily e os outros. Acompanho Lily até seu quarto e peço para aluado pegar minhas coisas e esperar do lado de fora da casa com todos. A ruiva fecha a porta e solto sua mão. Ela permanece imóvel, olhando para sua cama. O que eu posso fazer? O que posso dizer? Não faço ideia. Meu coração pesa. Me aproximo mais de Lily e a abraço. Seus braços finos me abraçam de volta. Sinto seu coração bater contra o meu peito.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – digo em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada ruivinha. – afago seu cabelo. Ela se afasta e enxuga os olhos. Sorri e se vira de costas.

- É melhor eu arrumar a mala logo. – vejo-a pegar a varinha e acenar. Uma mala sai de dentro do guarda-roupa, acompanhada de várias roupas e objetos e depois de arrumada, ela se fecha.

- Você é boa nisso, nunca consigo arrumar as meias. – penso alto.

- É o jeito que você move a varinha. – ela sorri fraco. Meu coração salta uma batida.

Ela respira fundo. Ofereço para pegar sua mala e ela agradece enquanto pega a gaiola de Marrie. Estamos quase saindo quando ela pede para esperar. Abre a gaveta da escrivaninha e pega uma agenda. Vejo seu rosto enrubescer um pouco. Ela fecha a porta e então descemos as escadas. Petúnia ainda está na sala com seu namorado. Mary está esperando na porta de entrada. Quando nos vê começa a chorar novamente.

- Ah Lily. – Mary abraça a filha. – Sinto muito por isso.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Lily consola a senhora Evans. – Mandarei Marrie com uma carta.

Mary balança a cabeça e se despede da ruiva. A senhora Evans olha pra mim com um sorriso e me abraça também. Ela sussurra em meu ouvido dizendo para cuidar de Lily e que esperava me ver novamente. Sinto meu rosto esquentar e sorrio me despedindo finalmente. Ando com Lily até a rua onde todos nos esperam ao lado do nôitebus. Todos acenamos para Mary e entramos no veículo.

- Ah, e aí James. – Ernie me cumprimenta.

- Oi Ernie. Já sabe pra onde ir. – digo entregando os galeões para o cobrador. – Pode cobrar de todo mundo e ficar com o resto.

- Generoso como sempre senhor Potter! – Ben, o velho cobrador, comenta sorrindo sem dois dentes na frente.

Subimos para o segundo andar e sentamos nas camas. Há apenas um bruxo barbudo sentado e uma velha com cabelos em coque dormindo. Eles não parecem notar nossa presença. Almofadinhas olha para a janela e o nôitebus começa a andar, ou melhor, correr. Lily está do meu lado. Olho para almofadinhas e ele também parece não saber o que falar.

- Desculpem. – Lily começa, olhando para as mãos, sem jeito.

- Do que você tá falando? – almofadinhas arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... Eu chamei vocês pra passarem um tempo comigo e acabou dando nessa confusão. Sinto muito. – sua voz sai baixa, mas todos escutam.

- Você tá brincando? Esse protótipo de irmã que você tem pode ser igualado aos Black. Nunca pensei que encontraria pessoas tão desagradáveis que não fossem da minha família. – almofadinhas diz sério.

- Petúnia foi longe demais Lily. – Dory diz.

- Você não tem culpa de nada. – Alice fala.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Nós entendemos. – aluado completa.

- E minha mãe vai adorar passar um tempo com você. – Lene sorri e abraça a amiga.

- E minha mãe vai adorar te conhecer! – digo sorridente.

- Ah. – Lily sorri e balança a cabeça.

- E poderemos jogar quadribol e ver sua péssima performance. – almofadinhas diz sorrindo.

- Melhor que você Black. – Lene sorri de lado. – Pelo menos ela consegue pegar algumas goles.

- E você, Lene querida? Que nem consegue ficar em uma vassoura por dois minutos sem cair? – aluado pisca para a morena.

- Vocês são impossíveis. – Alice gira os olhos e rimos.

- A sua amiga me ama Alice, só falta admitir. – almofadinhas se gaba.

- Nos seus sonhos Black. – Lene estreita os olhos.

- Nos meus sonhos nós não brigamos, na verdade estamos nos divertindo bastante e você canaliza esse fogo todo pro -

- Okay, paramos por aqui, não preciso ter essa imagem na minha cabeça. – aluado intervém.

Continuamos conversando e rindo com as brigas recorrentes de Lene e almofadinhas, todos tentando divertir Lily. A ruiva parece estar melhor, mas às vezes ela se desliga e imagino o que estaria pensando. Em poucos minutos chegamos à Mansão Mckinnon. Descemos do nôitebus e seguimos as garotas até a porta, uma pequena caminhada.

- Vocês querem entrar? – Lene pergunta abrindo a porta. – Podem dormir aqui hoje. Já tá tarde.

- Tudo bem. – almofadinhas é o primeiro a dizer e já entra pela porta.

- Os cachorros dormem do lado de fora Black. – Lene estreita os olhos.

- Black? Sirius? Sirius querido, você está aqui? – vejo a senhora Mckinnon aparecer. – Oh! Quantos jovens maravilhosos. AH. Lily minha querida! – A senhora Mckinnon abraça Lily alegremente e começa a tagarelar. – Quanto tempo! Estava imaginando quando nos veríamos novamente! Você cresceu, está cada vez mais bonita. Quando Marlene disse que passaria um tempo com você imaginei que fosse mais. O que houve? Bom, não importa. Que bom que está aqui!

- Ahm, também senti saudades, tia Christine. Espero que não tenha problema ficar aqui. – Lily sorri sem jeito.

- Imagine querida! É um prazer para mim, Marlene não consegue ser tão prestativa como você. – a senhor Mckinnon diz sorridente e Lene gira os olhos.

- Tudo bem mamãe. Estamos todos cansados... Depois conversamos. – Lene pega Lily pelas mãos e nos olha e depois de volta para sua mãe. – Eles vão ficar por aqui hoje, tudo bem mãe?

- Oh, sim. Que bom que finalmente vai dormir aqui Sirius, querido. Ah, Dory, Alice, que bom que estão de volta. – a mãe de Lene abraça todos. – James, querido, sempre um prazer! Você também, Remo, meu bem. Você está tão magrinho. Vou conseguir fazer você engordar nem que seja um pouquinho.

- Ah. – aluado fica sem graça e almofadinhas segura o riso.

- Tá bom mãe. – Lene parece entediada. – Vamos gente, os elfos pegam as malas.

Deixamos as bagagens na porta e nos despedimos da senhora Mckinnon. Subimos as escadarias de mármore e seguimos por um dos vários corredores da casa. Lene mostrou nossos quartos e seguiu com as meninas para o dela.

- Vamos tomar um banho e depois nos encontramos na cozinha, pode ser? – Lene perguntou simplesmente. – Vocês já são de casa...

- Okay. – almofadinhas responde e Lene gira os olhos. Sorrio de lado.

Entro no meu quarto e me jogo na cama. Sinto o corpo estremecer de prazer. O cansaço se torna evidente pela primeira vez e repasso os acontecimentos na minha cabeça. Fecho os olhos e sinto o sono me atingir. Alguma parte da minha mente queria ceder, mas a outra queria ver Lily mais uma vez, só para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Respiro fundo e abro os olhos. Levanto da cama e vejo que minha mala já está dentro do quarto. Penso no quanto os elfos domésticos conseguem ser eficientes. Pego uma toalha e vou até o banheiro. Tomaria um bom banho e então veria Lily. Ela estaria linda como sempre, talvez com o cabelo molhado. Ela se viraria e sorriria pra mim e então eu saberia que ela está ali e que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p>Bem gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Vacilei no tempo e o capítulo tá meio curtinho, mas espero que gostem. Foi muuuito complicado escrevê-lo. Hehe. Qualquer erro me avisem, please.<p>

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**** :** Dory é uma personagem da série mesmo, acho que foi mencionada uma vez no livro, sei lá. Peguei na página de personagens de Harry Potter. Mas que bom que você gostou do casal, to planejando dar um pouco de ênfase nele daqui alguns capítulos. E na Lene e no Sirius também, claro! Obrigada pela review e por estar gostando da fic.

**Kelly** : Hey! Obrigada pela review. Ah sim, como eu disse aí em cima, eu vou procurar falar mais deles, também adoro esse casal. *-* Espero poder suprir suas expectativas, haha.

Obrigada pelo apoio. Mandem Reviews!

xoxo


End file.
